


Thin Walls

by lanaboo222



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Neighbours, Univrsity AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanaboo222/pseuds/lanaboo222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis moves into a flat while he’s at university, his next-door neighbour, Harry, who he’s never seen is rather loud at night. Louis confronts him about said noise and the two start to chat through the rather thin wall between their bedrooms. Will they ever meet, and if they do… what could ensue for the both of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Three weeks ago to this day Louis had moved in to his new flat, he’d left his mum’s house, his home at last. Privacy was something he’d only recently got, having been living with four sisters, and if he was honest he was thriving off it. He was first to admit his cooking skills were atrocious but as he soon found out, putting frozen pizza in the oven and setting a timer was a sure way of getting food into him, even if it wasn’t very healthy. But what would anyone expect from a student. He was rather proud that he wasn’t stocking up on pot noodles and Instant packets of rice to be done in the microwave, although he thought bitterly, he’d probably burn that too.   
All in all his new freedom suited him well. He was situated in a nice part of the town, close to shops and his university. But the one thing he wished he could change was the thinness of his bedroom wall. His neighbour was a rather quiet person by day, in fact, Louis hadn’t recollected seeing him once since he moved in. Now nighttime was a completely different matter entirely. During the day the flat seemed deserted, and until about one o’clock each morning it would stay such. Until his neighbour would bring back his lady of the night. He knew it was a he next door, for the girls voice would always change. His would always be the gruff, slow voice. Louis tried to not listen, he'd tried to blare out music to its highest volume, hell he’d even bought earplugs, but none of it had worked to his advantage.  
Now, he had nothing against this man and if he wanted to sleep with a different girl each night, fair play to him, it’s his life. But, when it interfered with Louis sleep time, he knew he needed to bring it up.  
Walking along the corridor of his university, His best friend Niall situated at his side, as they talked casually about the football game they’d both watched last night. In fact, Louis couldn’t have been happier at this moment in time, not even when he walked into a locker door that appeared quiet literally out of nowhere. He stood in a daze watching his blond friend laughing at his pain. He shook off the momentary shock and looked up to see a girl looking ready to cry  
‘I’m so sorry’ She said in a tone that was maybe a little over the top in Louis opinion  
‘No worries, I’m fine’ He replied ‘Louis Tomlinson’ He said holding his hand out to shake hers  
‘Eleanor Calder’ She replied ‘Are you sure you’re okay, you don’t want me too look at it do you?’ She asked him; He looked at her almost analysing her  
‘Why, are you a trained nurse?’ He asked  
‘No’ She said looking confused  
‘A practicing med student?’ He asked again, she shook her head ‘I’m fine really’ He reassured her as he let a grin take over his face to let her know he was joking with her, Niall pulled at his arm, silently telling him that the food was ready and he was not willing to wait to get his hands on it.  
‘We’ve got to go, grumpy chops here needs his food before he spontaneously erupts into the cookie monster’ Louis said with a curt nod before turning to leave  
‘Wait’ Eleanor called after him, Louis was baffled as to why their conversation was to be continued, but he complied and turned to face her  
‘What is it?’ He asked politely  
‘Would it be okay, if I took your number I mean’ She asked blushing freely, He raised an eyebrow at her ‘Only because you seem like a nice guy’ She smiled weakly, reading his concerns  
‘I don’t see the harm in that’ He shrugged pulling out a pen and writing his number along her arm that she’d held out, thinking he’d have much preferred a piece of paper. He followed Niall towards the lunch hall a low ache forming from the blow of the locker and they joined the queue, still managing to beat the one o’clock rush.  
By the time Louis got back to his flat his headache had quadrupled in size and he was starting to feel slightly nauseous. He found himself some water and spread himself lazily over his couch as he took gulps of water and some pain relieving pills. By the time he heaved himself into his bed it was eight thirty and his head hadn’t improved. He groaned and closed his eyes turning his head on his pillow trying to find a spot where his head wasn’t throbbing. About an hour later Louis was finally drifting off only to be woken three hours later. Tonight just was not the night for Louis. Any other night he may have just put up with it. He grabbed his shoe and threw it hard against the opposite wall. The noises stopped and Louis sighed in relief  
‘What was that, Harry?’ A girl asked, he voice muffled through the wall  
‘No idea, must be my neighbour’ Harry, Louis guessed replied, he heard the sound of the bed move before a tap on the wall caused him to sit up groaning  
‘What?’ He asked  
‘What was that noise?’ Harry asked  
‘I threw my shoe at the wall’ Louis replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and that Harry was stupid for not realising thus.  
‘Why did you throw your shoe at the wall?’ Harry asked, Louis could hear the smile in the voice an in his sleep deprived, sore headed state it drew anger.  
‘To shut you up. For almost a month now I’ve had to put up with your bloody sounds. I kept quiet about it not wanting to have a fuss, but for one night. One, could you not do that, and maybe I don’t know, go to sleep. I have the mother of all headaches and quite frankly, you’re not helping it’ He ranted, there was silence from the flat next door, and Louis wondered feeling slightly put out if Harry had left half way through his rant before Harrys voice cut through the silence like a knife.  
‘Sorry, right, well… good night’  
‘Thank you’ Louis sighed, and just like that, he got his first restful sleep in days.   
When he awoke he felt ten times better, but there was still the dull ache on his forehead, The impact of the locker upon his face must have been worse than he thought. But Louis was a man, and men would continue on as if nothing had happened. It was a Saturday, and Louis contemplated what he could occupy himself with today, house chores, or perhaps university work. No, he had something much better in mind. He decided today he was going to treat himself to a pet; nothing too big because, even taking care of himself sometimes was a struggle. No, he’d get something small. Like a hamster, or a fish. He walked out of his flat looking like a man on a mission to passers by, in truth he was. Owning an animal made him feel as if could do anything. He stepped into the nearest pets hop and walked around it, stepping round the few screaming children, whose parents were dragging them away from the animals they’d already fallen in love with.  
Louis walked over to where the smaller animals were kept and looked into the hamster enclosure. They however were still asleep and looked to be extremely boring in Louis opinion. He wanted something he could watch, something to entertain him. So he wondered over to the fish, completely enthralled by their brightly coloured scales and their ability to dart through the water. He spent a while looking about every tank before he settled on a simple goldfish.  
He left the shop with a fish tank carefully placed under his right arm and his new pet clutched tightly in its paper bag in his left, held up to Louis vision so he could see where he was going as well as watch the goldfish swim lazily around the bag.  
Upon arriving back at his flat he had a struggle to get his key into the lock and ended up having to balance the new fish tank precariously across his knee as he turned the key and swung the door open. He managed to balance the new tank under his arm once again and stepped into his flat, placing the tank on the chest next to the door, He then proceeded in setting up the new fish tank and filling it up to its required level. It was then he felt like an introduction was needed to welcome his new arrival. He picked his phone out from his pocket and dialled Nialls number. The Irish boy answered after the fourth ring, his voice groggy from sleep.  
‘Have you just woken up?’ Louis asked  
‘You just woke me up, what do you want?’ Niall answered back causing Louis to frown  
‘You’re still in bed at this time?’ Louis asked shocked at Niall.  
‘Louis, it’s only ten in the morning. The question is, why are you up so early?’ He asked muffle from what Louis could only assume was his pillow.  
‘Only ten?’ Louis asked, feeling it was later than that.   
‘Yeah’ Niall sighed, Louis shrugged knowing Niall wouldn’t see but not really caring right now.  
‘Guess what, Niall. I bought a fish!’ Louis said happily over the phone, the boy on the other line offered him a small  
‘Nice one, Lou’  
‘Aren’t you going to ask what I called it?’ Louis asked him, clearly much to over excited about the purchase of a mere goldfish.  
‘What did you call it?’ Niall asked feigning interest  
‘Goldie’ Louis snorted as he place the fish into the newly set up tank and watch it as it swam in a circle.   
He picked up the fish tank and carried it through to his bedroom Phone still attached to his ear, light snores hit his ears and he realised Niall had fallen asleep. With a roll of his eyes he hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day passed by slowly as Louis decided he would Infact tidy his flat, which only led to more mess in the end, and the uncovering of several big spiders the Louis place the object back over, in an attempt to pretend he hadn’t seen them. He wasn’t the bravest when it came to them and would rather do a lot of other highly dangerous things than try and pick one up. He blamed it on the large bulging eyes and the few to many legs that caused it to run at a speed that Louis could quiver at.  
His head began to pound again so he took some more pills with water gulping down the water quickly and throwing the bottle on te growing mound of rubbish before rubbing his eyes and making his way through to his bedroom. Upon walking in his eyes lingered on the desk where a heavy looking book, and not just looking either, caught his eye.  
‘Ahh, for god sake’ Louis screamed, his head throbbing as he did, he’d got until Monday morning to write a three thousand word essay, and he wasn’t even sure what the topic was yet. He knew he’d screwed up and he kicked his wardrobe and swore loudly as his big toe throbbed in rhythm with his head  
‘Are you okay in there’ came the muffled voice of Harry. Louis stopped immediately  
‘Fine, everything’s perfect’ He replied in a tone that was clear that nothing was Infact fine, and that his day was pretty much ruined.  
‘So what’s wrong?’ Harry asked picking up on Louis’ sour mood immediately,   
‘I messed up my flat, there’s bloody three huge spiders taking refuge in my living room and I’ve got to do a three thousand word essay on, I’m not even sure what’ He groaned, stress sinking into him  
‘Calm down, mate. It’ll be okay’ Harry comforted him  
‘But I should be able to deal with spiders easily, I’m a twenty year old man for god sake’ Louis said out loud, although knowing twenty was not the age he acted at all, not that he’d confess to knowing this himself. He was just one to cling to his youth for as long as possible  
‘If it makes you feel better, I can’t stand spiders either’ Harry called, it did make Louis feel slightly better until his eyes raked over something that made him groan  
‘What?’ Harry asked  
‘Oh and that’s just brilliant’ Louis said his eyes trailing over to the fish tank on his bedside table.  
‘What’s brilliant?’ Harry asked again, a curious tone to his voice.  
‘To top it all off, my goldfish is dead!’ He replied as the fish floated around at the top of the water,  
‘Your goldfish is dead? Was it old?’ Harry asked lazily  
‘I only bought it this morning, and I’m obviously such a hopeless case that it drowned itself!’ Louis ranted, he breathed in deeply ‘I suppose I’ll have to go flush it down the toilet’  
‘Really, drowned itself?’ Harry asked obviously hiding a laugh as he cleared his throat to get a cool posture again,   
‘Yes’ Louis cried out as he broke down, he’d thought he could show how responsible he was, not only to himself but also for others. That plan worked out just as he’d expected of himself, a total failure.  
‘Don’t worry, maybe it had something wrong with it and was going to die regardless’ Harry comforted him, although Louis couldn’t see him he could feel the reassurance that he desperately needed,  
‘Maybe you’re right’ Louis nodded sitting down on his bed slowly and thinking that in hind sight, weather getting another so soon was worth it.   
He decided that mourning the death of the fish for a few days was a start and that he would concentrate on his studies, for he was truly slipping behind in his work.  
‘I’m surprised at you’ Louis said after a moments silence, leaning back on his bed leaving his legs to dangle precariously over the edge,  
‘And why is that?’ Harry replied smoothly  
‘You sound to be alone in your flat’ He said, having not heard anything from the other room except for Harry.  
‘That’s because I am’ He replied  
‘That makes a change’ Louis smirked, wondering why today was the first day Harry hadn’t bough his next challenge home.  
‘There wasn’t a girl for me out today’ Harry said, almost as f he was questioning himself, but Louis let it slide and stood up. He took off his t-shirt, which like usual was stripy and his jeans. He sat back down on his bed and sighed.  
‘I’m going to have to get Niall over here to get rid of that spider’ Louis muttered to himself.  
‘So are you at uni?’ Harry asked, Louis contemplated the advantages and disadvantages of telling Harry about his life, but he didn’t seem to be able to find a reason not to, so it looked like he may as well let Harry know.  
‘I am indeed, Studying English’ He said ‘what about you. You don’t sound too old’ which was true. Harry didn’t sound like he was older than Louis. But Louis knew his first impressions were often extremely off. Like that time he had been on the phone to someone thinking it was his boyfriend and it was his mother. That had been an embarrassing conversation.  
He wasn’t even sure how he had mixed them up quite so badly. It was enough to say that that relationship was doomed from the start and Louis wasn’t too dejected when it ended.  
‘I’m studying Law’ Harry replied  
‘And you have time for… well that every night as well as studying?’ Louis asked rather impressed by this boy in the room next door, not that he’d voice that out loud. He didn’t know the boy and it may be that Harry had an extremely large ego that he’d be adding to. And who was he to make the boys head inflate so he couldn’t fit into doorframes?  
‘I spend my free time in the library’ the boy replied ‘When I’m not chasing girls that is’ And Louis had to laugh, because Harry knew exactly what he was doing and seemed to have his life planned to include these girls. Louis couldn’t help but think that Harry could be a much more respected boy if he didn’t use girls in the way he did. Louis didn’t like to judge people, he’d get to know the before he did. As most people have a reason for their actions, right?  
‘Sounds like you live the high life’ Louis chuckled, there was a pause and Louis wondered for a brief moment if he’d offended the boy in the other room, but his ears were hit by a loud sigh, not one of annoyance, one as if he’d just sat down after a long day of standing up and his muscles were agreeing with the sudden relaxation, which made Louis wonder if this boy had any other way to unwind from a hectic day at University that didn’t include a workout in the bedroom.  
‘We’ve been talking for about ten minutes, maybe longer and I still don’t know your name?’ Harry asked, Louis laughed because he had completely forgotten to introduce himself, making him feel like a rather bad neighbour in many ways. He’d been there for three weeks and yet he’d only just acknowledged his neighbours existence. Weren’t neighbours meant to be on good terms in case of emergencies, and with Louis about they seemed to be the norm.  
‘Wow, I feel like a bit of a knob, I’m Louis’ He replied  
‘Hello Louis, my name is Harry. It’s nice to hear you’ Harry said. Louis grinned to himself.  
‘Nice to talk to you too Harry’ Louis replied.  
‘So how old are you, Louis?’ Harry asked after a pause where Louis got up and turned off his light running and jumping on his bed, old habits never die, right? The day Louis didn’t run and jump was the day he were to be doomed.  
‘Twenty, what about you?’ He asked burying his face into his pillow yawning widely, his meeting with the locker door getting the best of him for the second night. Louis wasn’t surprised about the accident. He seemed to be a magnet for accidents and strange occurrences. Louis was clumsy and when he got something placed in his mind he was rather reluctant to let it go and would do anything to complete it. Whatever the cost turned out to be.  
‘Eighteen’ Harry replied  
‘Well Harry, I’m not as young as I once was, so I’m going to get some sleep and sleep this bloody headache off. And avoid the locker isle in future’ Louis yawned again.   
‘Night, Louis Sleep well’ Harry replied ‘and I’m sorry about your goldfish’  
‘Goodnight’ and with that Louis was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Louis awoke in the morning everything was silent, in that sort of way creepy, even more so when he remembered just exactly what was loose in the flat with him. He checked his phone to see what time it was only to realise it was lunchtime and he had slept in much to long. He decided that he didn’t care because he was finally feeling like himself again. Which too many a person was probably a bad thing.   
Knowing he would regret it in the long run he picked up his phone and dialled Nialls number once again, listening to the dial tone. He wondered what he would be made to do in returns for Niall coming over to dispose of the beast that could not continue living with him rent-free.  
‘What is it Lou, I’m so happy about your fish but-‘  
‘It died’  
‘What? Already?’ Niall asked laughing, Louis rolled his eyes and couldn’t help a small smile appear on his face because it was just like him to own a fish for a day and somehow kill it off.   
‘Yeah, last night’ He sighed ‘Listen I need a favour’ he winced; Niall wouldn’t let it slide when he found out about his fear of spiders, that was for sure.  
‘What for?’ Niall asked  
‘There is this spider, and it’s about the same size as my foot, only I’m not too fond of spiders and well… could you come and take care of it?’ Louis asked hoping that Niall would take pity on him.  
‘Is there no one else you could ask to, err deal with it?’ Niall asked as a crunch sounded on the other side of the phone. Louis wasn’t surprised; Niall eating was as natural as Niall breathing.  
‘I’m not exactly swarming with friends Niall’ Louis said to him rolling his eyes as he walked to the door of his bedroom tracing a stripe along his wall as he did. He really did like stripes.  
‘Fine, I’ll be over in ten’ Niall sighed and with a final crunch Niall hung up. Louis sighed and placed his phone on the side as he walked into his living room keeping an eye on the ground. At home he always had his mother to deal with such things. He’d have been a little embarrassed to admit to people that as he was cowering on top of his desk, his mum had been on her hands and knees searching for a small eight-legged creature.   
Louis got into his Kitchen releasing a breath and grabbing two bowls knowing that as soon as Niall got in, he’d be in the kitchen with in a heart beat riding the cupboards. He poured two bowls of cereal and as he dug his spoon in the doorbell rang he shoved the mouthful in and walked to the door keeping his eye out for the beast. He opened the door and Niall rushed in towards the kitchen. Louis closed his front door and followed Niall into his rather messy kitchen. Louis always found it difficult to believe just how messy his kitchen could get from making frozen pizzas and cereal. Niall was sat at the breakfast bar with his bowl of cereal  
‘So how big is this that we’re dealing with?’ He asked. Louis hesitated before putting his hands out to roughly how big the spider had been, Niall gulped  
‘Really, that big?’ Louis was confused to hear how hesitant Niall sounded. He always made out that he was this hard nut that was afraid of nothing. Louis just nodded,  
‘Shall we?’ He asked getting a plastic tub down from the cupboard using the technique his mother had used many a time. Niall just nodded as they walked into the living room.  
‘Where did you last see it?’ Niall asked as Louis watched him looking around on the floor ‘Louis, your place is disgusting!’ He winced  
Louis only nodded, as he looked around, old magazines and newspapers scattered the ground. A random used teabag was sat in the middle of the floor and even one of his stripy t-shirts was thrown over the couch.   
‘And I cleaned yesterday’ Louis wined causing Niall to laugh and pick up a few newspapers off the floor. ‘Oh, and there was more than one’ Louis added as an after thought  
‘Well I’m not surprised with all this – ahh’ Niall screamed and jumped back as one of the spiders ran from under the magazine towards the wall  
‘Ew ew ew, get it!’ Louis screamed jumping onto his sofa throwing the plastic tub at Niall and it hit him bouncing off to the floor hitting a jumper of Louis causing another spider to run near Niall  
‘Oh my god’ Niall shouted as he jumped up next to Louis ‘you really weren’t joking they’re massive’ Niall said clinging on to Louis. The two boys stood still watching the spiders. Louis could feel himself shaking over how both spiders with their hair black legs and their bulging eyes appeared to be watching him. Taunting him.  
‘Get them Niall’ He begged  
‘Oh, no no’ Niall shook his head ‘Do you see their eyes?’ He said, Louis nodded of course he saw their eyes. The same ones that would be causing nightmares that night he was sure.  
‘Sometimes I wonder why I moved out’ He groaned as one of the spiders scuttled off to the wall and started going up it, both boys screamed. In any other situation Louis would have been embarrassed to have created such a feminine noise. But given the fact that one of the two spiders was on the wall and hastily moving in their direction he had little time to contemplate this.  
‘Throw a shoe at it’ Louis shouted trying to push Niall closer to it  
‘Why me! You do it, it’s your flat!’ Niall groaned trying to push Louis at it  
‘I called you hear to deal with it’ Louis said, looking on the floor for the other one that had quiet literally vanished  
‘It’s gone, where did it go? Oh my god Niall, they’re bloody ninja now too’ Louis said, Niall looked to the ground and back at Louis before they both squealed and held tightly to each other  
‘I don’t want to die’ Niall groaned ‘Not this way anyway, but it’s been great knowing you Louis. Thank you for the cereal’ He said   
‘And I you’ Louis groaned. He looked at the spider on the wall, which was now still. The two boys were keeping their gaze on the spider, which began moving again. The two boys screamed again.  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door, Louis an Niall stopped screaming and turned to look at it. Louis was not expecting anyone, he was sure of that so the other person was what he assumed an angry neighbour coming to complain about the noise they were making’  
‘Hello?’ Louis asked pulling Niall to stand on the coffee table  
‘Err, hi. I’ve come with a message and some help’ a gentle voice called out  
‘The door is open’ Louis replied, usually he wouldn’t let total strangers into his flat, but dire situations called for drastic action and if it was the threat of being raped by a total stranger, well he always had Niall to help him fend them off.   
The door opened and a boy around his and Nialls age entered looking around at the apartment, His eyes took everything in and then caught site of the spider on the wall, that like the two boys on the coffee table was frozen in place  
‘Harry said that no matter how amusing it was to wake up to you two screaming the place down, for me to come and help. Err, He said he’d have come and helped but he’d not be any use’ He said, Louis looked at him more carefully. This boy knew Harry, yet he didn’t look like the sort to hang out with what he’d imagined Harry to be like. Although he had already proved to himself not to judge a book by its cover especially when it came down to Harry.  
‘Err, hi’ Louis said nervously, he never was great in front of strangers ‘I’m Louis’   
‘Liam, I live two stories up’ He said pointing to the ceiling ‘One of Harry’s friends, I gather you know him’ Liam smiled  
‘We’ve talked’ Louis shrugged his eyes drifting to the spider on the wall. Liam smiled and walked over to it an cupping his hands around it, Louis gagged and Niall made an odd choking noise. Louis couldn’t see how anyone could touch something as alien as that. He watched as Liam took the spider over to the window and opened it letting the spider go onto the window ledge.  
‘There is at least two more’ Louis said eying around the room. Liam nodded and began looking under magazines, picking up clothes and checking them before folding them and putting them in a pile on the couch. Louis smiled at the organisation of this boy and watching as he picked up another newspaper putting it on the pile he was making when a spider ran out from under the couch causing both of the boys to scream from the coffee table and Liam to roll his eyes and pick up the spider placing it where he’d placed the last one.  
When everywhere was checked and two more spiders had been banished outside, Liam stood facing them in what Louis was impressed to see a much cleaner flat than before. Louis smiled gratefully  
‘Thanks, Liam’ He sighed. Liam smiled and looked at Niall who was now acting cool and collected like none of that had happened and was in fact now eating a mars bar.   
‘Thank you’ Niall said ‘My names Niall’ He said holding his hand out. Louis hoped it wasn’t sticky like it often was. He hated touching stuff after Niall because it would end up becoming almost like super glue. Liam shook it and smiled. Louis looked around  
‘Would you like a cup of tea for your time or anything?’ He asked trying to sound hospitable, Liam smiled and shook his head  
‘It’s fine honestly. I’m glad I could help. I said I’d go over Harrys so I suppose I’ll be going now. It was nice meeting you Louis’ He said with a smile and turned to Niall ‘you too’ he smiled  
‘It was nice meeting you too’ Louis confirmed as Liam walked out and closed the door with a click.  
‘Right you’re going to go and get changed and then we’re going to go to the gym and pretend we weren’t just screaming like little girls’ Niall said seriously. And who was Louis to deny this. So he nodded and walked into his bedroom pulling his pyjamas off and glancing at his fish tank. He really needed to do something with the fish before it started to grow mouldy  
‘Hey Liam’ Louis was startled with Harrys voice but pulled on his trousers all the same  
‘Hey’ Liams voice rang out  
‘What does he look like?’ He heard Harry ask as he put his shirt over his head not meaning to listen in. The walls were just extremely thin.  
‘Brown hair, blue eyes kind of feminine looking’ Liam replied  
‘Hey, I take offence to that’ Louis called out. He heard Harry laugh and Liam mumble an apology.  
‘Stop eavesdropping’ Harry said with amusement laced in his words  
‘I would if I could, I was only trying to get changed in peace’ He laughed and walked out of his bedroom closing the door as he went, meeting Niall in his now spider free living room.


	4. Chapter 4

The two boys walked out of Louis’ flat and Louis locked the door before meeting Niall at the stairs.  
‘So who’s Harry?’ Niall asked curiously. Louis pondered this. Who was Harry? He didn’t know anything about the boy other than him studying Law and having a way with the ladies. To Louis Harry was just his neighbour that he’d talked to a couple of times but never met.  
‘He’s my neighbour’ Louis replied  
‘Is he nice then, I mean he sent help for us’ He replied taking a bag of crisps out of his pocket. Louis had long since stopped asking Niall where the food came from.  
‘I think he’s nice, I’ve never actually met him’ He said, Niall stopped eating and looked at him  
‘What do you mean; he’s your neighbour! How much of a recluse are you?’ Niall asked  
‘Well, I did mean to introduce myself to my neighbours… but I found excuses not to. I’m not great with new people, you should know that Niall’ Louis said, Niall just laughed and nodded. Louis of course was talking about the day they first met in Nialls first year of University. Louis had finally decided to go out to the local nightclub; He stood in a corner watching the people around him when Niall had walked up to him. Louis had of course been surprised that someone would come up to him and he squealed like a little girl and fell backwards over the table knocking himself unconscious.  
Since meeting Niall he was a lot better with people, Niall being a very social person. Yet Louis was still nervous about meeting new people when one of his other friends wasn’t there.  
‘I rode in the ambulance with you and spent the night in hospital with you. How great of a friend am I?’ Niall smiled  
‘Only the best’ Louis laughed  
‘We sound like teenage girls. We need to increase out manliness’  
‘Why are you always so hell bent on looking like a man, there’s nothing wrong with showing your feminine side sometimes’  
‘That’s easy for you to say, you’re gay. I have an image to uphold’ Niall said frowning. Louis didn’t get Niall. He was the only one who seemed to see the real side of Niall, when there was more than just the two of them; Niall was trying to impress everyone else.   
‘You shouldn’t care about what people think of you. You’re great how you are’ Louis smiled patting Niall on the back. Niall looked ready to cry before straightening himself up and continuing on his bag of crisps  
‘So is Zayn working at the Gym today?’ He asked changing the subject. The two had met Zayn while on one of their workouts. He was a student at the university too but had a side job at the weekends and some nights after lectures.  
‘It’s Sunday, so I’m guessing he is working’ Louis shrugged. Together they made their way down the street and into the Gym its self.  
‘Ah, Niall back again?’ an old sweaty man walked over, Louis wrinkled his nose of the stench of sweat but tried to hide it.   
‘Hey Terry, I am indeed. How was Germany? Oh this is Louis by the way’ Niall Introduced, Louis smiled tightly at the man who grabbed his hand and shook it with a tight grip. Louis cringed at the feeling of his hand being crushed and the sweat from the man that was now on his own. Terry let go  
‘Nice to meet you lad, any friend of Nialls is a friend of mine’ He replied happily  
‘Nice to meet you too’ Louis forced out, Terry looked back to Niall and Louis shuddered rubbing his palm along his sweatpants, knowing that he’d need to wash his hand and soon. Louis potted Zayn standing in the reception and motioned to Niall that he was going to talk to him, Niall smiled and signed to Louis that he’d just be another minute. Louis walked over to Zayn who was looking down at the cash register; So Louis being Louis smirked and leaned on the counter.  
‘I’m sorry but we don’t allow people to lean on the counters’ Zayn said still looking down at the register, his black hair styled into its usual quiff. Louis had always wanted to poke it to see what it felt like but he knew from his other friends’ experiences that touching Zayns hair was only a thing to consider if you had a death wish.   
‘Not even friends?’ Louis asked pouting and watching as Zayns head popped up a happy smile on his face.  
‘Oh thank god, you have no idea how bored I’ve been!’ Zayn sighed  
‘Niall wanted to increase his manliness after we had a little episode in my flat, don’t look at me like that, it’s not what it sounded like I just worded that wrong. There were some spiders’ He said quickly as Zayns face broke into shock before returning to normal and then into laughter. He shook his head  
‘You made it sound like… yeah anyway how are you?’ He asked with a roll of his eyes  
‘I’m all right I think I had a mild concussion or something. I went and got a fish-‘  
‘Ah, sweet what’s it like?’ Zayn asked curiously  
‘Not very lively, Infact if just floats around you know’ Louis replied casually, Not really feeling like getting straight to the point. It was slightly embarrassing that his fish hadn’t even made it past twelve hours with him before it popped its clogs.  
‘You killed it’ Zayn asked in a disbelieving tone  
‘I’m not even sure how’ Louis replied thoughtfully  
‘I’m not surprised if you’d bought me if I were a fish-‘  
‘You couldn’t be a fish Zayn, you can’t swim’ Louis pointed out  
‘Technicalities’ Zayn shrugged as Niall came along  
‘Alright boys?’ Niall asked  
‘It’s good, Louis was telling me about his fish’  
‘You as well?’ Niall laughed  
‘I was excited Niall’ Louis pouted, the other two laughed at him. Louis scowled and walked off to the toilets to wash his hands before joining Niall on the treadmill. By the time they left the Gym it was five in the afternoon and until Niall had been talking about his music paper he had to have in on Wednesday, Louis had forgotten completely about the essay he had to write by the following morning. Niall laughed as he swore and sprinted back to his flat almost knocking an old lady with a cat over. He got into his flat after dropping his keys by his doormat three rimes and walked into his room, grabbing a towel and having a shower.  
When he was washed he walked back into his bedroom and sat on his desk chair spinning around on it before picking up the large book and opening it on the page that had a piece of paper tucked into it.  
‘The hidden messages left behind by writers in their writing, use examples, quotes and opinions’ Louis read aloud. Did he really have to do a three thousand-word essay on that? That meant he would have to find books to be used as examples and he was quite certain that Harry Potter was not an satisfactory example to use.  
‘Might as well go stick a banana in my ear and die’ Louis groaned slamming the book down on the table with a groan.  
‘Can you die from that?’ Harry said as a door closed, He could hear footsteps coming nearer to the wall.  
‘Trust you to come in as I say something ridiculous’ Louis gave a weary chuckle before slamming his head on the table  
‘Careful you don’t want to go to bed with another headache’ Harry laughed, Louis was about to reply when he frowned, how had Harry known he’d slammed his head down on the desk? That was weird.   
‘How’d you-‘ Louis began to get his point across when Harry laughed  
‘It was pretty obvious, mate. You’re behind on work you went out now you’re frustrated because you have a, what was it two thousand word essay to complete over night’ Harry said as the sound of springs were heard. Louis’ jaw dropped. Harry was very observant just from hearing things.   
‘Three thousand’ Louis corrected tapping his pen on the desk hiding a smirk as he could practically hear Harry roll his eyes.  
‘Good luck with that’ Harry laughed ‘I have a paper to hand in tomorrow but I’ve almost finished. You shouldn’t leave things until last minute’  
Louis rolled his eyes, of course he shouldn’t he knew that. But he just hadn’t felt like going it. Not like he wanted to do it now either. He let out a sigh and sucked on his pen.  
‘You’re back early’ He noted  
‘I have a bit of work to do, and I don’t feel up to going out tonight’ Louis nodded, although these past few days was the only time he’d really noted Harrys presence. Harry wasn’t there except late at night with the next girl. Louis wondered what had changed, and why Harry wasn’t bringing girls back any more. He wondered if it was his fault, That Harry felt bad about what he'd been putting Louis through. That he'd made Louis snap at him for it.  
‘So err… you have a rather loud scream’ Harry chuckled. Louis groaned, of course Harry would have to bring that up. It was most humiliating.  
‘You just wish your scream was as awesome as mine’ He replied ‘Thanks for sending help’  
‘I thought that sending help would prevent a rush of angry neighbours’ Harry replied casually and Louis got the image of him lying on the bed looking smug, faceless but certainly full of personality ‘Throw a shoe at it’ He mimicked in a high pitched voice.  
‘Don’t make me throw a shoe at you’ Louis laughed  
‘You already did… well at the wall. I think you should apologize to the wall’ Harry contemplated  
‘I’m sorry wall for throwing a shoe at you, and I’m sorry Harry I sounded like a total cock that night’ Louis said realizing for the first time that he hadn’t apologized for shouting at Harry.  
‘I totally get it, I never really took into consideration that I was keeping anyone awake, I suppose I was being a little selfish’ Harry sighed  
‘No, I didn’t mind it. I don’t as long as its not every night’ Louis laughed, He didn’t want to make Harry feel like he couldn’t get on with his life for fear of upsetting him, it was up to Harry to decide what or who he’d like to do. Louis looked back at his essay.  
‘Do you think they’d kill me if I use Harry potter as an example of Authors backgrounds being rubbed off into the stories’ Louis asked Harry, he felt like he needed another opinion.  
‘Right, because J.K Rowling was once a witch’ Harry snorted  
‘Well of course she wasn’t once a witch, if she had of been one she’d still be one now!’ Louis smirked, Happy with his reply knowing he’d really just owned Harry, a though that made him feel impressed with himself.  
‘Fair point, but you know what I meant’ Harry laughed, causing a smile to form on his own lips.   
‘I’ll take that as a ‘It’s not an acceptable example’ and move on’ Harry just laughed and by the rustling of paper Louis heard, he too was getting on with his own work.  
A couple hours and many an exasperated groan later Louis was ready to give up and instead spend time on an excuse worthy of getting him out of the essay.  
‘Hey, Harry, would you say that ‘I couldn’t do my homework because my goldfish died and it was a very emotional time for me’ Is a good enough excuse to get me out of the rest of this essay?’ Louis asked spinning around on his chair quickly to ease the boredom he was feeling  
‘You might as well go all out and tell them how it drowned itself’ Harry replied sarcastically  
‘Dick’ Louis replied still spinning  
‘Well that wasn’t very nice’ Harry said in a pout filled voice. Louis rolled his eyes and put his foot down to stop the spinning resulting in his foot staying in one place and the chair continuing to spin and throwing him into the wall with a thud  
‘What was that?’ Harry asked ‘Did you throw another shoe at the wall?’  
‘Ow’ Louis groaned from the floor ‘The chair threw me’  
‘The furniture is against you’ Harry chortled ‘are you okay?’  
‘I’ll be fine’ Louis replied. Harry must think he’s a total loon. And the only thought he could think of was thank god Harry didn’t have an image to go with the sounds, because then he may have been a little more embarrassed than he was just then. He stood up and sat down again deciding that spinning again was only going to lead to disaster and sitting on it normally was the logical thing to do.  
‘Well I’m off out to Liams for dinner, he says you an your friend were nice and that you should go and see him again, he lives in flat 3G’  
‘Oh cool, might just have to, you know say thanks for saving Niall and I. It was so close to eating us you have no idea!’ Louis said, Harry just laughed  
‘Bye Lou’ Louis eyebrows shot up and he turned to look at the wall, a move that made him roll his eyes because it was a wall that Harry was behind and he certainly couldn’t see Harry. Although in away he wanted to. Harry hesitated before speaking again ‘Is it okay if I call you that?’  
‘Yeah, sure’ Louis replied dumbly, no one ever really called him by a nickname other than Niall and his mum, although he’d much rather not talk about that nickname.  
‘Right, cool. Well bye’ Harry said as footsteps could be heard  
‘Bye, Harry’ Louis replied as A door was closed next-door leaving Louis in silence. He’d find a nickname for Harry, right after he finished his essay.   
Although that plan failed when he fell asleep on it.


	5. Chapter 5

When morning arrived and the birds landed on the window ledge of Louis’ window he awoke with a start looking around disorientated over where exactly he was. His attention was drawn to the desk he’d been lying on. He suddenly became aware of the crick in his neck and the small wet patch on the book where he’d drooled on the book. He looked over at his clock to see it was seven thirty and his lecture began in an hour and a half. Still he thought two thousand words weren’t too far from three thousand in the end. Well, that was his opinion.   
He wrote a conclusion and packed his work in his bag before standing up and walking into his bathroom to take a shower and hopefully stretch out his muscles that were starting to ache from sleeping in the chair all night.  
‘Lou’ someone called out causing Louis to jump and look around to check no one was in his flat, He was naked after all. Then he realised he recognised the voice as Harrys and walked back into his room.  
‘Harry?’ He asked  
‘Yay, you’re awake. So I have a small problem’ He said, Louis snickered ‘Not like that you dirty minded perve’  
‘Hey!’ Louis wined although he still had a smile on his face  
‘So I’m going back home on Thursday night and I won’t be back until Saturday morning, could I trust you too feed my cat, or would you manage to kill her too?’ Harry asked, Louis groaned.  
‘I’m not going to kill your cat!’ He sighed ‘And sure I’ll feed it, why can’t Liam do it though?’ He asked thoughtfully, Louis thought that if Harry trusted anyone to it would be him.  
‘He’s got this fireman training thing he’s going to for the next week, it’s in Liverpool’ Harry replied, which made complete sense to Louis that he’d ask him then.  
‘Okay, but your cat won’t try and kill me will she?’ Louis asked with a grimace remembering the time his neighbours cat jumped out of a tree a few years back onto his head, he still has a scar on his back to commemorate that cat.  
‘No, but she may cuddle you to death’ Harry laughed  
‘Brilliant, okay so from Thursday?’ Louis double-checked  
‘From Thursday’ Harry confirmed  
‘Okay but I’m going to go and get in the shower I’m naked and it’s cold’ Louis responded  
‘Lovely image there’ Harry snorted  
‘You don’t even know what I look like’ Louis reminded him ‘So you can’t have that bad a picture in your head’  
‘That’s true’ Harry agreed  
‘Talk later’ Louis grinned; he liked his conversations with Harry more and more each day. Harry was funny and smart, good to have banter with but yet he felt he could trust him with other things too.   
‘Yeah, sure thing’ Harry responded, Louis smiled to himself before humming and strolling into his bathroom taking his shower.  
By the time Louis was at his lecture he was five minutes late and panicking. What if everyone stared at him when he walked in? Everyone’s eyes on him wasn’t something Louis wanted to happen, yet he had to hand in his essay and to say that was dreading his upcoming doom was an understatement.  
He decided to bite the bullet and go into his classroom; he flushed red as everyone stared at him. His breathing quickened and he grabbed his work from his bag shoving it on the desk of his teachers before whimpering and sprinting out of the room and slamming the door.  
The next time he had his lessons was late the next day, he’d showed up five minutes early and ignored peoples snickers at him. Harry had told him to act like t hadn’t happened when Louis had whined about how the class thought he was crazy. Harry had also pointed out that Louis was indeed crazy but that’s what made him interesting. Louis disagreed although he didn’t tell Harry. Louis didn’t think of himself as interesting at all.  
As the week continued Harry and Louis hadn’t spoken all that much, a casual ‘Good morning Princess’ Replied with a rather pleasant in Louis opinion for early in the morning ‘go shove a toilet brush down your throat’ Harry would reply something crude and Louis would roll his eyes. Soon the weekend was drawing near and Louis knew he was forgetting something important, he just didn’t know what, so when he woke up on Thursday morning to hear Harrys room empty he was dubious. It wasn’t until he walked into his living room that an envelope by his door caught his eye. He picked it up and walked into the kitchen grabbing his cereal and sitting on the breakfast bar. The envelope had a simple  
Louis  
Written on it, so he knew it was hand delivered. He hoped it wasn’t from the neighbour he’d found riffling through his bin, or the old woman with all the cats across the hall. The writing was feminine and neat. He opened it cautiously.

So, I know you said you would feed my cat, but here’s a friendly reminder. Her name is Molly, Oh and my flat key is now under my doormat, please fetch it before the kleptomaniac in 1J finds it, I’ll be back on Saturday. Thanks Lou  
Harry x

So that is what he had forgotten. But, Louis couldn’t help but smile at Harrys letter, yet he was confused as to why Harry had left a note and not delivered the keys himself. Putting the thought away he walked out of the kitchen and opened his flat checking none of the neighbours were out, he walked over to Harrys door and sat on the floor, lifting the doormat. He knew it would have been easier to squat down, but that was the boring way to do it. He found the keys and stood up looking at the key chain that had a cat on it. Louis raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Harry really was full of surprises.  
Louis put the key in the lock, curiosity ebbing through him, and thoughts about what the inside of Harrys flat would look like. He wasn’t about to admit it but he hoped Harry had some photos of himself around his flat, not that Louis wanted to know what Harry looked like, no not at all.  
He took the plunge and turned the key, knowing that he looked a little odd hanging around outside Harrys flat not doing anything but staring at the hard wood door. But for all they knew Louis thought, He could be a wood inspector. He shook his head at his stupid comment and swung the door open.  
He walked in slowly looking around, Louis wasn’t very surprised to find that Harrys flat was the same layout as his only mirrored. Louis cautiously stepped in further and gave a closer inspection. It was super neat and what really drew his eyes in, was the large sofa with far to many cushions, but the one in the middle stood out the most. Upon the front of the cushion was the large face of a cat.  
‘You’re one of a kind’ Louis muttered to himself turning around and closing the door with a soft click. Louis suddenly felt a rush of excitement fill him. He, Louis Tomlinson was in his mysterious neighbours flat. He forgot the reason he was in there in the first place and walked around examining pictures on the walls and looking on any shelves that may contain a photo frame, but to his disappointment he found none. He walked towards the bedroom and swung the door open slowly, popping his head into there, cautious incase he wasn’t actually alone. He was.   
He slid into the room and began to look around. Like the other room, Louis noted, Harrys bedroom too was neat, minus the few clothes thrown casually on the floor. Louis breathed in and his eyes went wide. Harry really had a nice smell, Louis thought, of course he didn’t mean that in a creepy way at all. It was clearly an observation.   
Louis’ eyes were drawn to a picture frame on the bedside table and Louis let out a cheer, which caused several things to happen in the space of a second. A loud bang sounded, Louis spun on the spot, a furry thing jumped from the top of the wardrobe straight onto Louis’ neck and shoulder clawing and hissing, Louis was screaming and then lying on a heap on the floor. Louis blinked and looked at the object sitting on his chest. Molly the black and white cat was sitting on his chest purring away licking her paw. The only acknowledgment that anything had happened was the scratch running from Louis ear don his neck and the fact he was on the floor.  
‘You must be molly, and I must be mad because I’m talking to you’ Louis concluded lifting her off his chest and sitting up placing her onto the bed. She twisted her head at him curiously and Louis felt obliged to copy her. They continued to stare at each other before the cat blinked and turned its head away to slink off towards the living room.  
‘I so won that’ Louis called after her. Before is attention was once again drawn to the picture frame on the side of the bed. He walked over to it and bent closer to it. There were four people in it, Harrys family, Louis guessed. Mum, Dad sister and a rather young looking him. Louis groaned this not exactly helping him to know what Harry looked like now. He turned around but kept the green eyes in his mind. At least they’d still be the same. They were so unique, green… beautiful. Louis laughed at himself and walked into the kitchen to see Molly sat on the counted looking at a large cat covered tin, Louis assumed was the cat food. Which it indeed turned out to be. He fed the cat and stroked her behind the ears before giving the flat another glance and walking out and back into his own flat.  
‘What happened to your neck?’ Niall asked as they walked into the cafeteria of the University. Louis smirked at his friend letting Niall order his food before sitting down at the table.  
‘Well it’s all rather heroic’ Louis smiled  
‘Cut the bull crap’ Niall said between bites of his burger  
‘Spoiling all my fun’ Louis sighed ‘I went to feed a cat and it jumped me ninja style from a wardrobe. Its all good though, I beat it at a staring competition’ Louis smiled as if this solved the matter, Niall laughed spitting burger all over the table  
‘Ew, err’ A new voice interrupted them. Louis looked up a still disgusted look on his face from the burger spread across the table, His eyes were met with a familiar face  
‘Oh hi, Eleanor right?’ Louis asked pushing his burger away, feeling as if he’d not want to eat another burger for a while.  
‘Yeah, I was just checking you’re alright now’ She giggled nervously  
‘Oh, yeah I’m great’ He nodded in return  
‘Oh that’s good, look this may seem a bit forward but I was wondering if you, err wanted to get coffee with me later’ She asked fiddling with her fingers, cheeks flushed and eyes not meeting his, Niall began choking on his burger and Louis pushed him off his seat, Niall sat up and glared at Him, Louis bit his lip and looked back at Eleanor, If he was straight, he’d go for her in a heartbeat, she truly was beautiful. But the slight fact that he was far from being straight set a slight damper on that.  
‘Would it be a drink and a chat or would it be classed as a-’ Louis asked   
‘A date’ Eleanor flushed redder, Niall burst out into another fit off giggles. Louis picked up his own burger and shoved it into Nialls mouth causing his laugh to become muffled, he pulled it out and cleared his throat. Louis didn’t know how to respond and let her down lightly, he didn’t want to embarrass her.  
‘I don’t think you’re his type’ Niall said  
‘Niall’ Louis warned him  
‘What do you mean?’ Eleanor asked defensively  
‘Well just that-’  
‘Niall!’ Louis interrupted him firmer  
‘I’m just saying-‘ Niall tried to continue  
‘What he’s trying to say is that-’ Louis began timidly, Eleanor looked at him expectantly, causing Louis to feel even worse  
‘You don’t have a cock’ Niall cut across Louis’ hesitation  
‘Niall, why are you always so blunt!’ Louis groaned, it wasn’t much of a surprise, this wasn’t the first time Niall had blurted out things without thinking, and in fact it was usually a daily occurrence.   
‘Oh… OH’ Eleanor said seeming to get what they were on about and she began to giggle ‘No, that’s fine really, my friend sent me over, told me to ask you out… I mean of you’d have said yes I wouldn’t have minded I mean, you’re an attractive guy… but you know, I’ve always wanted a gay friend!’ She beamed; Louis laughed and sank into his chair in relief, thankful that she wasn’t embarrassed about the situation.  
‘Just so you know, I don’t like shopping all that much’ He warned her  
‘Well, I prefer to just sit around in starbucks if I’m honest’ Eleanor replied  
‘Well a cup of tea sounds great about now, want to get to know each other?’ Louis asked, not knowing where his social awkwardness was, maybe it had finally decided to leave him alone and allow him to make some friends. He hoped so.  
‘You coming Niall?’ Louis asked looking at Niall who had ketchup dripping down his chin, Sometimes Louis wondered why he took Niall out in public. Then he remembered he wasn’t much better than his friend in public situations.  
‘Starbucks sells cake, of course I am’ He said shoving the burger into his mouth and standing up, Louis following suit. Maybe this year Louis thought, I could finally find himself, and start living his life to the fullest. Starting with making more friends. He was travelling on the right path, he knew that now.


	6. Chapter 6

The walk to the coffee shop turned out to be a rather difficult affair for the four of them, including Eleanors friend Danielle were not exactly acting normally. Danielle was a dancer and was teaching them how to do one of her dances, Louis was very happy when she told him he was a natural. They were knocking into people left right and centre and had long since stopped apologizing  
When they finally got to Starbucks they calmed down slightly and walked in joining the back of the queue,  
'They have carrot cake, Lou' Niall pointed out  
'How many times Niall, I was joking! I actually hate carrots' he groaned  
'Why do you think he loves carrots?' Eleanor asked, Louis sighed it was a long and embarrassing story that involved being thrown out of a supermarket with a carrot up his nose. Niall had wanted to go shopping for food and Louis being the best friend he was had agreed to go too, it was when he got bored that problems arose.  
‘I’d rather not talk about it’ Louis sighed  
‘Oh come on, you can’t leave us hanging’ Eleanor pouted, Louis sighed again wondering if Niall enjoyed getting him into embarrassing situation or weather he was just clueless to the world around him. Louis expected it was the latter.  
‘Can I take your order?’ A voice asked, Louis spun around and could have kissed the boy behind the counter for creating an escape to the conversation, that and the boy wasn’t that bad looking either. They ordered their food, a chocolate cake and cup of tea for Louis and half of the counter of food for Niall.  
When they took their seats the conversation switched to university and Louis listened intently quite liking the change of topic compared to the last topic of choice, Danielle was of course studying dance and was therefore in the same building as him, She was in the year above his, Eleanor was studying politics and Louis was surprised to know she shared some lectures with Law students. Louis pondered asking her if she knew Harry but he didn’t want to get into the conversation about next-door neighbours and their mysterious ways. And not to mention obsession with cats, which made Louis wonder if Harry was on speaking terms with the old lady across the hall. He was sure they’d get on perfectly.  
‘So one of my friends, he’s called Liam is throwing a party when he gets home on Saturday evening, we’re allowed to invite people’ Danielle said after swallowing her cupcake and having a sip of tea  
‘We met a Liam, didn’t we Lou’ Niall said, He of course had his mouth full to the brim causing Louis and the girls to cringe and shuffle their chairs away from him slightly  
‘What does he study?’ Louis asked curiously  
‘He’s doing public services at the local fire department’ She smiled  
‘Yeah, it’s the same Liam we met’ Louis nodded  
‘So you’ll come?’ Eleanor asked smiling at them  
‘It’s not far to walk, so I suppose we will yeah’ Louis agreed, he didn’t have anything else planned and he wasn’t going to pass up a chance to make new friends, he was rather liking this new aspect of his life.   
The four finished their drinks and walked back to their prospective flats, Louis walked into his flat and fell onto the sofa with a sigh and a smile.  
Saturday arrived and Louis found himself in a panic, he was stood in his room staring at his wardrobe. What should he wear to this party? He was searching through his wardrobe for the second time when he heard a distant slam of a door and then a  
‘You’re Alive’ Come from the room next door, Louis grinned happily at the familiar voice before the words sunk in.  
‘You wound me, Harry. I thought you’d trust my ability to stick to my word’ He called out  
‘Don’t you ever go out’ Harry replied in a cheeky voice  
‘Oh but I have been out, I even went to the post box today’ He replied in the same manner  
‘Oh, you’re so adventurous. I think the post box would be a step to far for me’ Harry laughed  
‘You just wish you were as brave as me’ Louis smirked moving shirts and jackets from side to side in the wardrobe  
‘you got me, I’m just jealous of your skill to go all the way to the pavement in front of our block’ Harry snorted  
‘Hang on, there is one outside our block of flats? I’ve been walking about a mile up the road’ Louis groaned, Harry laughed  
‘You can’t be serious, I mean its bright red and has a large ‘Royal Mail’ on the front’ Harry said   
‘I am so unobservant’ Louis groaned, he wished he was just carrying on the banter, but he had walked a mile up the road to the post box this morning to send his old friend a birthday card, braving old smelly men and enough bikes that he could have sworn they were taking over the town.  
‘Oh, Louis’ Harry said, and Louis could almost sense his eyes rolling. Louis huffed  
‘You lied to me’ He changed the subject  
‘What, When?’ Harry asked surprised laced in his voice, Louis lent his back against the wall  
‘You said your cat wouldn’t savage me, first thing she did was ninja attack me from on top of the wardrobe, mind you I did beat her in a staring competition and a dance off’ Louis replied  
‘You had a dance off with my cat?’ Harry asked with a hint of amusement  
‘Yeah, your cat can’t dance for anything’ Louis said looking back at the wardrobe.  
‘Well that’s something my cat and me have in common’ Harry laughed, Louis sighed in contentment. While Harry was away everything was so silent that he’d actually gone and spent about three hours sat on the floor in Harrys living room, while Molly lay on the sofa staring at him. Just for the company, even if it was a little stiff.  
‘Striped t-shirt and jeans or a button up and jeans?’ Louis asked getting two tops out of the wardrobe and laying them on the bed  
‘Button up, why?’ Harry replied  
‘Danielle asked me to Liams party tonight and I don’t know what to wear’ Louis sighed picking out some suspenders and putting them on the pile  
‘Oh, you’re going to that, so am I’ Harry said in an excited voice. Louis stomach knotted, he would meet Harry, and that thought scared him, yet intrigued him all the same. He was curious as to what Harry looked like still, the time spent in Harrys flat not helping him at all on that front much to his disappointment.  
‘Really? That’s cool’ Louis smiled  
‘Oh yeah, thanks for looking after Molly by the way’ Harry chuckled, Louis couldn’t help the grin that took over his face, something about Harrys laugh just drew him in, the way Harry poke too, his deep long words that held you captivated until he stopped talking.  
‘It was no trouble, when do you want your keys back?’ Louis asked looking over at his desk, where the cat key ring sat  
‘Those are my spare set, you can keep them if you want. You know incase of emergencies and things’ Harry replied unsurely  
‘I’m not the best person in emergencies but if you want me to keep them I will’ Louis yawned,  
‘Yeah, well I have to go help Liam set up for the party, I’ll talk later’ Harry sighed  
‘Oh, Okay then. Bye Harry’ Louis said as he sat on his bed his fingers running over the clothes he would wear for tonight.  
‘Bye Lou’ Harry responded before footsteps and a door closing told Louis he had left. Louis lay back on his bed and shut his eyes, not really noting the fact that he was falling asleep.  
The doorbell ringing awoke him from his slumber and he jumped awake looking at the clock, it was seven pm and the party was in an hour. He wondered who’d be calling at his flat, and wracked his mind for whom it could be. He shuffled out of bed and walked towards the door tripping over a jumper on the floor and picking it up, he thought for a moment before putting it on, he didn’t want to be topless in front of whoever it was. He got to the front door and unbolted it and rubbed his eyes, as it swung open.  
‘Oh Lou, did we wake you?’ Came an excited squeal  
‘Mum what are you doing here?’ Louis asked looking around at his mum and four sisters who were all looking ecstatic to see him.  
‘Does a mother need an excuse to see her son?’ She asked him  
‘Err, I suppose not’ He replied  
‘It’s rather tidy in here, I’m impressed’ His mum noted, Louis smiled making a mental note to thank Liam when he next saw him,  
‘Yeah, it is rather’ He nodded showing them into the flat, he closed the door behind them and sighed  
‘You weren’t doing anything tonight were you?’ his mum asked, turning to look at him,  
‘Well there is a party’ He replied ‘ but if you had any plans for us, I could always just go to another’ Louis replied seeing his sisters faces drop  
‘I missed you Louis’ Lottie replied throwing herself into Louis arms, he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around his sister and give her a squeeze as his other three sisters joined in the hug.  
‘Well, I’d go and put on some nice clothes on, we have a table booked at that nice new restaurant in town’ His mother replied, Louis nodded and walked into his room, he took off his sweatpants and jumped on with his jeans jumping up and down on one leg trying to get them on, he fell into the wall with a loud thump  
‘You really should stop throwing things at the wall’ Harrys voice drifted through, Louis suddenly realised with a disappointed sigh that he wouldn’t get to see what Harry looked like and that was a thought that made him groan in annoyance  
‘I fell into it, these jeans won’t get on’ He sighed, finally doing the zip up and breathing out ‘It’s okay panic over, I got them on’ He grinned  
‘Oh, good now I can breath again knowing you’ll be wearing clothes’ Harry laughed  
‘Cheeky sod’ Louis replied taking off his jumper and replacing it with his button up shirt and suspenders  
‘Who are you talking to, Boo’ His mum asked walking into his room  
‘Just my wall, it talks back’ He smiled  
‘Boo?’ Harry asked his voice making Louis mum jump  
‘You weren’t kidding’ She said frowning at the wall  
‘But really, Boo?’ Harry asked with a chuckle, Louis’ face burned from embarrassment  
‘Shut up, Harry’ He groaned, Harry just laughed and Louis decided that when he saw Harry, if he saw Harry, He’d hit him over the head.  
‘Lou, 'Are you really going to wear that shirt, if you stretch the buttons will pop off, do you really want to blind someone?’ His mum asked  
‘Oh god’ Louis moaned as Harry laughed again ‘Just leave it, it’s not that tight!’   
‘Talking about tight, your jeans look a little small, I do want grandchildren one day Lou, are you sure you don't want me to buy them in the size up?’  
‘Mum’ Louis wined ‘They’re only tight because-‘  
‘You’re bum is so big that it cant fit through a door’ Lottie said from the doorway  
‘Now that’s just plain rude, and mum I think you’re forgetting something important if you haven't forgotten it'd be pretty hard to get a dude pregnant' This shut up his mum and next door was silent too, which made Louis remember that he’s never actually told Harry about his sexuality and Louis was now incredibly nervous that Harry wouldn’t talk to him again because of it  
‘Right, well… let’s go, Lottie fetch the twins, Fizz get off the window sill’ His mum said walking out of the bedroom. Louis groaned, why did he always make everything so awkward.  
‘You never said you were gay’ Harry piped up  
‘It never came into conversations’ Louis shrugged running a hand over his face ‘Does it bother you that I am?’ He had to ask, preparing himself for Harry’s answer.  
‘No, not at all’ Harry said defensively  
‘Oh, okay good’ Louis sighed ‘Right I have to go, bye’ He said before running out of his room pulling on a coat and his Toms.


	7. Chapter 7

Lottie and fizz bounced along the corridor in front of Louis while the twins took his hands and the six of them made their way out of the block, Louis sighed and looked at his mum who’d been sending him looks all the while, the girls all ran ahead to the car and Louis got into the front. He closed the door as His mum got in too.  
‘So Louis, who's Harry?’ His mum asked turning the key in the ignition, Louis groaned, that was what his mum did, she’d always get straight to the point and ask what was on her mind, not that Louis minded at all.  
‘Always straight to the point aren't you mum, he's my neighbour, I’ve recently started to talk to him, he's nice’ Louis replied as his mum began to drive the car  
‘Is that all he is? Just your neighbour?’ She asked curiously, Louis frowned of course he was only his neighbour Harry couldn’t ever really be more could he? Were they classed as friends even though they’d never met?  
‘Yeah, I’ve never met him face to face, although I got quite cosy with his cat’ Louis chuckled as His mum sent him an odd glance but shook her head with a sigh.  
‘You haven't met him but you've met his cat?’ She asked  
‘Indeed, I house... I mean flat sat his cat’ Louis giggled  
‘Oh, right. Why haven't you met him yet? Haven't you met any of your neighbours?’ She asked in a tone that made it quite clear that Louis was an idiot if he hadn’t. Louis rolled his eyes   
‘No... Well unless you say bumping into the woman who takes her cats for a walk counts, I’ve met Liam because he saved Niall and I from the spider’ He explained, His mum smiled and shook her head in amusement at her son  
‘Unless you had a real conversation with her, it doesn't count’ Louis sighed, Liam really was the only neighbour he’d ever spoken to face to face in a month. Now he felt like an awful neighbour.  
‘I bet you screamed like a girl when you saw the spider’ Lottie teased him, Louis stuck his tongue out at her, Louis mentally rolled his eyes at himself because of how childish he felt back with his family, like he didn’t have to be responsible, he could be as careless as he wanted.  
‘Well... Niall did too!’ He replied  
‘Was it like the scream when you found out that Ken and Barbie had been thrown away?’ Daisy asked from the very back of the car, Louis had hoped they’d forgotten about that whole ordeal and he was very sure they’d piggy promised not to mention it again.  
‘We promised to never speak of such times’ Louis reminded her  
‘Like we promised never to talk about how you dressed up as a fairy on the twins birthday’ Fizz asked challengingly and Louis wondered just when all his sisters had managed to become such smart mouths. If it hadn’t of been directed at him he’d have been a very proud brother.  
‘ Look what you've started now mum!’ Louis laughed knowing it wasn’t her entire fault but feeling as if she should get involved a little more  
‘You were the one who brought up the spiders, Boo’ She pointed out, Louis sneered at her as they stopped at a traffic light, she lent over and pinched his cheek causing him to groan at her, Honestly he thought, some mothers never change.  
‘Because my neighbour Liam helped get rid of it, I was certainly not wearing a fairy suit to get rid of it, I missed out on meeting Harry to come to this, so I expect you to treat me like a queen’ Louis pointed out and Lottie and his mum had the decency to look slightly guilty.  
‘I think someone's got a crush on Harry’ Phoebe smiled sweetly in the back, Louis spun around to face the back properly  
‘Do you like Harry Lou?’ Daisy asked  
‘Like a queen not a king? I think your feminine side is showing’ Lottie laughed, Louis groaned at his sisters as Fizz laughed and gave Lottie a high five.  
‘Girls I don't know him, and I meant king Lottie, shut up. I said king’ He said, trying to stop them messing around with him, it’d lost its fun now.  
‘ Sure you did’ Lottie sighed looking out of her window with a smirk, Louis would have kicked her if he wasn’t sat in the front of the car. The car pulled over and stopped and all five of them looked at their mum and then out of the car  
‘Get out the car you lot’ She said opening her door, Louis looked at the restaurant that appeared to be an Italian one. It looked nice enough. Louis and the others followed their mum into the restaurant.  
‘Stop making fun of Lou’ their mum warned them and Louis smirked at his sisters sticking his tongue out at them childishly. They all just giggled happily, the meal went down nicely and they all caught up on what they’d been missing. By the time his mum was dropping him off at his flat it was nearing eleven and he was getting tired. He said his goodbyes and bit back tears because he’d never live it down if he became emotional in front of his family. Louis sent one final wave goodbye and walked up the stairs to his flat marked with its brass number 1D. He frowned at the blob on his doormat realising that Niall was obviously passed out. He sighed and stepped over him opening the door and grabbing Nialls arms and dragging him along the carpet and onto the sofa where he through the blanket over him and closed the front door before walking into his bedroom and closing his door  
‘Liam said he didn’t see you at the party, I saw your friend though, well Im guessing that was him, the only Irish one there’ Harry said from in the room  
‘Yeah there was a change of plan when my mum turned up and took me out for food’ He sighed, even more desperate now to know what the boy next door looked like, he wondered if Harry would call the police if he were to use the spare set of keys while Harry was sleeping just to get a glimpse of this mysterious neighbour. H decided that it was a little to stalker for him. He looked over at his bed and sighed, taking off his clothes and crawling into it, feeling welcomed by its soft touch on his skin.  
‘You’re back early for a party’ Louis noted finally  
‘It’s Liam, he’s not one to keep a party going past midnight’ Harry laughed  
‘Oh, I see’ Louis nodded  
‘Your friend, he was so drunk. He was trying to do a strip tease on Liams sofa for half the night screaming that he was an Irish pizza and that he’d zap us all with his leprechaun magic if we thought otherwise, quite scary really’ Harry laughed  
‘Sounds like him, he swears he can hold his drink, but he really can’t’ Louis sighed ‘’m going to go to sleep, four sisters ganging up on you can leave someone completely mentally and physically drained’ Louis sighed  
‘Night, Boo’ Harry sniggered, Louis would have protested to the nickname, but he actually quite liked the way it sounded as Harry said it.  
‘Good night, Haz’ Louis replied  
‘Like it’ Harry answered through a yawn  
‘Glad’ Louis smiled turning his bedside lamp off and closing his eyes drifting off to sleep with a big smile on his face.  
The next day was spent nursing a very hung over Niall and trying his hand at grocery shopping as he found out, a friend like Niall really did damage the contense of ones fridge.   
By the time Monday came, Louis was actually thankful, however much he loved Niall he thoroughly hated hung over Niall, he was needy and clingy and Louis felt like he was caring for a two year old.   
‘I need a volunteer to help out some first years’ His professor exclaimed after a rather boring first lecture of the day, Louis listened intently, wondering if it was worth volunteering, he decided it was and as his class walked out he walked up to Professor Windsor  
‘I’ll do it’ He said smiling slightly, wondering exactly he’d have to do.  
‘You will help the first years get accustomed?’ the professor asked  
‘Sure’ Louis nodded,  
‘Great, there is a meeting at the stage in half an hour, be there with your partner, he’s called Zayn’ Louis perked up at this ‘I take it by that response you know Zayn’ She asked  
‘Oh yeah. I’ll be there’ Louis smiled walking out of the lecture hall and towards the year below his English class where he knew Zayn to be, and as he stood outside Zayn exited the room  
‘Louis, you’re my partner!’ Zayn grinned ‘we’re working with the law students’ He continued  
‘Wait, what?’ Louis asked his eyes wide, the law students, as in Harry’s class? Louis would be in the same room with Harry for the afternoon?  
‘Yeah, want to head there now?’ Zayn asked  
‘Sure I suppose’ Louis sighed looking down at his outfit to see if he looked okay.  
‘There is a speech first by the lecturer and then it’s up to us to get these misfits to enjoy some quality time together’ Zayn smiled, Louis groaned. Having to sit through a speech wasn’t Louis' favourite, especially since he had a rather short concentration span, and he found it hard to sit still for long periods of time. The bell sounded which caused Louis to groan even more and slouch his head as Zayn laughed at him.  
'You act like you’re going to be condemned to death' Zayn mused as they walked down the busy halls of the university together towards the stage.  
‘I hate sitting still’ Louis groaned, Zayn let out a chuckle. They walked in to see chairs set up in the middle of the hall and a table at the front, the lecturer was stood at the front, the hall was reasonably empty and he smiled at the two boys  
‘Louis and Zayn?’ He asked  
‘Indeed’ Louis nodded  
‘Excellent, please take a seat over there’ He pointed near the side of the stage so Zayn and Louis walked to where he’d pointed and sat next to each other. Louis slouched down in his chair leaning his foot on his knee, tapping an unknown tune onto his leg as students walked in and sat in the middle of the seats, There were about fifty of them, all of them eyeing up Louis and Zayn who were having a game of ice hockey on Louis ipod.   
The room filled up and Louis kept an eye out to see which law student could be Harry, but seeing as he’d only ever heard Harrys voice, that was proving a very difficult task.  
‘Hello everyone, something different is happening today’ The Lecturer called out causing Louis and Zayn to jump and spin around to face the front. A few of the students who’d been watching them curiously snickered into their hands. Louis put his ipod into his pocket; He moved to get more comfortable, as the lecturer droned on. Louis picked out his phone and tried to hide it as he began a rather thrilling game of Tetris.   
'I'd now like to introduce our two volunteers for today, Mr Zayn Malik and Mr Louis Tomlinson, now if Mr Tomlinson would kindly get off his phone' Louis looked up immediately feeling like he was sixteen again and in trouble at school, he put his phone in his pocket as the hall erupted into giggles.   
‘My bad’ He smirked   
‘Right, now I’ll leave you with our volunteers for Todays activities, happy bonding’ And the lecturer was gone, and if Louis hadn’t have seen him leave he’d have said he’d disappeared into a cloud of smoke, that man had reminded him slightly of a vampire or maybe a wizard.  
‘Lets go sit on the table’ Zayn said as the hall suddenly became loud as everyone started up a conversation.  
‘ Hey guys, settle down' He called upon standing up from his chair and seeing the now rowdy bunch of students, he ducked as a shirt flew across the room and jumped over a girl who had decided to take a nap on the stage before standing onto the table, Zayn looked totally lost as for what to do, as none of the students decided to listen to Louis, He picked out a nerf gun from his bag 'Okay, everyone sit down before I feel obliged to use this. Trust me I will' He yelled, the class immediately quietened and all turned to face him, their eyes wide in shock. Louis nodded in triumph and jumped off the table.   
‘Nice one’ Zayn whispered in his ear, Louis just shrugged with a smile  
‘Everyone get into a circle, and someone wake up the sleeping girl’ He said ‘Oh god, she isn’t dead is she? I’ve had enough things dying on my watch’ He groaned  
‘She’s breathing chill dude’ One of the boys said  
‘Thank god, and you call this a circle? This is a square and you’re all meant to be smart’ Louis said Loudly  
‘It’s a triangle’ Zayn pointed out  
‘Now you’re trying to be all technical’ Louis replied as a few people chuckled and everyone made a circle, Louis picked out a tennis ball from his bag  
‘Louis, why do you have nerf guns and tennis balls in your bag?’ Zayn asked  
‘Because Niall and I were going to the park after university, I also have a water gun and three blow up hammers, you’re welcome to join us’ Louis said grinning at Zayn  
‘You’re so weird, Lou’ He rolled his eyes ‘but sure, I’ll come’  
‘Zayn, that’s just too much inform-‘ Zayn put his hand over Louis mouth as everyone in the room cracked up laughing, Louis felt proud of himself that these strangers were laughing because of him  
‘Shall we?’ Zayn asked looking at the tennis ball  
‘Shall we what? I hate to break it to you babe, but you're not my type’ Louis laughed, Zayn gave him evils and Louis couldn’t help but mess around with Zayns face which made him cross his arms sulkily  
‘Right, throw the ball to someone and they’ll introduce themselves and make a comment about something in their lives, then pass it to someone else, when you introduce yourself sit down and… yeah’ Louis said, The rest of the class nodded and murmured agreement, Louis Threw the Tennis ball at a short boy across from him  
‘I’m jimmy and I like to read’ He said throwing it on and sitting down,   
‘I’m Cher, and I got arrested for stealing tampons from Tesco’ She said passing it on and sitting down, It continued for a while, Louis favourite answer so far was from a boy names Kevin, whos story was rather gripping in Louis opinion.  
‘Once upon a time I was a Pigeon, then one day Santa came to me, actually I caught him staring at me over my bed and I thought he was a vampire at first but I asked him if I could spread my wings and became a man… after I gave him some sexual favours he complied’  
Kevin had passed the ball on to a girl called Perrie, who Zayn hadn’t been able to take his eyes off all day.  
‘My name is Perrie and I like to eat’  
‘I challenge you to an eat off with my friend Niall’ Louis Said quickly, she raised an eyebrow at him but a glint appeared in her eye and she grinned  
‘Challenge accepted’   
She through the ball at a boy across from her and he lifted his hands up quickly with a squeak, the ball hit him straight on his forehead  
‘Ow’ He groaned rubbing his head, Louis froze. He knew that voice. He’d spoken to him enough to recognise it from a mile away, He gulped and watched the curly haired boy walk and pick up the tennis ball and return to his space before he looked over at Zayn and Louis and caught Louis eyes. Louis breath hitched as he saw the green piercing back at him.  
‘Hi… err, my name is Harry and I love cats and talking to my wall’ He smirked; Louis felt he could die right there on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis couldn’t take his eyes off Harry, he was nothing like how he’d expected him to be, With his curly hair that was almost wild yet seemingly under control, which made no sense to Louis but he didn’t look into it further. The green eyes that seemed to sparkle under his staring gaze, yes. Nothing like he’s expected yet somehow so much better. He put this aside and smirked  
‘There is nothing better than talking to a wall, unless it talks back that’s just a bonus’ He replied,   
‘Sometimes they say the most random things’ Harry replied with a smile playing on his lips  
‘Some walls are just cooler than others’ Louis shrugged   
‘some talk about shoving bananas in their ears’ Harry raised an eyebrow at him challengingly  
‘And some walls will consider shoving a banana in your ear instead of their own’  
‘but what if I like a banana in my ear?’ Harry grinned and Louis couldn’t help staring at the dimples that formed on Harrys cheeks, one word sprang to mind. Harry was adorable!  
‘Then you should consider going to a therapist’ Louis responded quickly, everyone else in the circle was watching them curiously. Louis noted all of their confused faces and couldn’t help a wide grin forming on his lips.  
‘Did you know my wall has such a girly scream it’s unbelievable’ Harry laughed as Louis face went through about ten different shades of red before he raised an eyebrow at Harry,  
‘shut up’ Louis whined pouting, Harry laughed at him ‘At least I can catch a ball’ He pointed out revelling in the blush that took over Harrys face as he sent a mock glare at Louis, Harry threw the ball hard at Louis who caught it easily. Harry sat down with a huff and crossed his arms, again, Louis thought, adorable.  
‘Introduce yourself then’ Zayn replied, Louis raised his eyebrow and smiled  
‘My name is Louis and I have an obsession with stripes and pineapples’ He said looking down at his stripy t-shirt with a grin  
He passed the ball to another girl, sat down and looked over at Harry who was looking at him, He smiled at Harry and looked back at the girl.   
The rest of the class introduced themselves and once everyone was sat down Louis stood up signalling for Zayn to do the same.  
‘What’s a better way to get to know people an socialize than a party, which I’m not to familiar with, I’ll be honest, but lets put on some music and dance’ He said excitedly, a few people grinned as Louis looked at Zayn  
‘Do you have any good music?’ He asked  
‘Got some Chris Brown’ Zayn shrugged  
‘My Ipod it is then’ Louis answered walking towards a stereo earning a few sniggers off of people who’d heard the exchange, and so with that Who let the dogs out was pumping into the room and Louis stood there a proud smirk on his face knowing he was driving Zayn slightly crazy. Zayn marched over to him  
‘This is better than Chris Brown?’ He asked, Louis just nudged his shoulder  
‘Chill it, let the music flow through you and BOOM Stop the traffic let em through’ He said holding his hand out and motioning to nothing to move while bobbing his hed and smiling at Zayn. Zayn swayed his hips a little to the music and Louis shook his head  
‘I’m sorry but not everyone can dance as well as the Tommo’ Zayn rolled his eyes  
‘Who told you about my schools nickname?’ Louis asked suddenly with a frown, He hadn’t had such a great time at school seeing as most of his class had been homophobic and him being gay didn’t settle too well in their opinion. Zayn smiled  
‘That Stan guy that came to visit you’ He shrugged. Louis just frowned before a tap on his shoulder bought him back to reality and he turned around to see Harry stood there with a small smile  
‘Fancy a dance?’ He asked  
‘Sure’ Louis replied his body suddenly feeling like lead as Harry and Louis made their way onto the small bit of open space where people were dancing and talking. Stepping over the still sleeping girl as they went.  
‘I pictured you too look like a total dweeb not going to lie’ Harry laughed  
‘You have curly hair’ Louis replied before he could stop himself  
‘Indeed, you don’t’ Harry replied in a rather teasing voice  
‘That was the most ridiculous thing I think I’ve ever said’ Louis said slapping his face with his palm and silently cursing for looking like a prat in front of his neighbour.  
‘Whoa, you weren’t kidding. Molly really savaged you’ Harry said tilting his head to look at Louis neck.  
‘Yeah, ninja that thing I swear’ Louis laughed trying to regain his cool. He really wasn’t a great talker to strangers; he was rather new to all this meeting business.  
‘So cats huh?’ Louis grinned cheekily  
‘Shut up, they’re cute and fluffy and oh their little ears are so adorable-‘ Harry cut himself off and rolled his eyes ‘I made myself seem like such a girl, but there is something about cats’ He shrugged  
Louis had listened to Harry the whole way through his little rant with his eyebrows raised he grinned  
‘You’d get on well with-‘  
‘If you say Mrs Hartford, I will not be happy. She’s tried to get me over for tea and when I accepted once she showed me every cat she’d ever owned and tried to sell half of her cats ashes to me’ Harry said, Louis grimaced, he could tell the woman was slightly odd. Who takes a cat for a walk any way? And no normal person would go around smelling like a mixture of tuna and sour milk all day every day. Well he hoped not anyway. Harry smiled at him  
‘So how did the essay go, got your result?’ He said starting to dance to the music slightly. Louis too began to dance  
‘Well, I haven’t got it back yet but I didn’t use Harry potter as an example, that should help, right?’ He mused as Harry laughed.  
‘Yes I should think so’ he nodded; Louis just shrugged and jumped as the music was suddenly switched off. The class all looked at the stage to see the professor beaming  
‘Well, how was your bonding time, Tiffany wake up for goodness sake’ everyone muttered how they’d been having a great time as the professor bent down over tiffany and woke her up.   
‘Does she always fall asleep like that?’ Louis asked curiously knowing that the afternoon was over now and they would be going their separate ways, much to his disappointment. Harry just nodded before grinning  
‘She sits next to me and she fell asleep on her work and slid onto the floor, she was still there the next day’ He chuckled flicking his curls from his eyes  
‘And everyone just left her’ Louis asked  
‘I tried to wake her but, when she’s out… well she’s out’ Harry shrugged  
‘Fair enough then’ Louis frowned, This University was a rather odd place to be, he was sure that no one was quite normal here. He himself was a good example of that.  
‘Thank you Louis and Zayn’ The Professor said  
‘I think that’s my cue to leave’ Louis whispered to Harry ‘Bye’  
‘Talk soon’ Harry smiled as Louis backed up grinned and turned around looking around the hall for his bag and picking up his tennis ball from the ground where it had been abandoned. He met Zayn at the door and jumped onto his back  
‘Jesus, Louis’ Zayn groaned as he supported himself and Louis on his back, Louis didn’t try and hide his laugh as Zayn carried him out of the building  
‘So are you coming to the park?’ Louis asked putting his feet on the ground  
‘Sure, only for an hour though because I’m doing the closing shift at the Gym’ Zayn grinned as they walked down the pavement towards the park. Louis felt happy, not only had he met Harry, He’d managed to have a decent conversation with him with out embarrassing himself. This he felt was a huge achievement.  
Zayn and Louis walked into the park discussing the latest game out on the playstation and giving their opinions on the advantages of buying said game. Louis didn’t think it looked any better than the similar game he’d bought a month ago, Zayn however was trying to persuade him that it had so many better features  
‘All I’m saying is that how can you decide weather or not you’ll like it if you’ve never had – duck!’  
‘I’ve had duck, what?’ Louis asked frowning in confusion as his friend pushed him out of the way and a football missed them by a second, Louis could feel the air skim past his ear,  
‘Oh… duck, I see what you did there’ Louis said with a chuckle  
‘Niall is here’ Zayn said as Niall sprinted past them towards the ball, Louis and Zayn watched as he picked it up and jogged back over to them  
‘Lou, you made it!’ Niall smiled ‘Hey Zayn’  
‘Alright mate?’ Zayn grinned, Niall nodded and the three made it over to a bench where Louis picked out his water guns. He had always enjoyed water fights and to make them even better was to do them in public and possibly accidentally over shoot the gun and soak an unexpected member of the public. No Louis had never soaked a stranger intentionally. Nope. The three boys began their fight laughing and ducking around everywhere; Louis even ducked behind an unsuspecting university student that was promptly covered in water.   
Zayn, Niall and Louis made a swift exit from the park, completely soaked and the other boy screaming abuse hot on their trail.   
‘To my flat’ Louis squealed dodging past people on the pavement and pulling Niall and Zayn in to the block and running up the stairs tripping over each other, falling into a bundle of limbs and ignoring the odd looks from the other people in his block.  
‘Well this is an odd sight’ Came a voice that made Louis look up from the pile of bodies on the stairs, a big grin on his face.  
‘Well this is more of a situation I expected to meet you in’ Louis admitted smiling at a smirking Harry.  
‘Why are you all wet?’ Harry asked Louis smiled taking in Niall and Zayns dripping hair and the fact his clothes seemed to be sticking to him  
‘Oi you three’ The boy from the park yelled running up the stairs. Louis let out a squeal that a boy of his age and gender should not be able to produce and scrambled up from the ground pulling Zayn and Niall with him, grabbing Harry who gave a light denial nut didn’t make any further acknowledgement to being stolen which Louis was happy about and Louis pushed past the three grabbing his keys and panting  
‘Get back here’ The boy called turning the corner  
‘Hurry Lou’ Zayn urged  
‘I’m trying’ Louis wined his hands shaking from the cold, Harry sighed and grabbed the keys from him putting them into the hole and turning the key  
‘He’s right behind us’ Niall squealed as the door swung open and Louis fell into Harry pushing him in followed by Zayn  
‘What’s goin-‘ Liams voice joined the fray and he ended up with a breathless groan as Niall pulled him into Louis flat with the rest of them,  
They slammed the door just as the boy caught up to them and he began knocking on the door loudly  
‘I want you to pay for dry cleaning this coat was expensive’ He yelled  
‘stop stalking me, I know I’m a good looking guy but I don’t want to give you a restraining order put on you’  
‘I think I’m going to miss work’ Zayn laughed as Niall rushed off to the kitchen, Louis groaned and looked at Harry and Liam who were looking at each other confused  
‘You were really in the wrong place at the wrong time but how about we make light of a rather unfortunate incident and pretend I never used that boy as a shield from those two and have some food before Niall steals it all, and I’m sorry if you had any plans’ Louis said as the knocking increased  
‘That dude is persistent’ Harry noted walking over to Louis sofa and sitting down  
‘I was just coming over to Harrys to see if he wanted to watch a film, so if everyone wants to then we could just do that?’ Liam asked. Louis shrugged and nodded liking Liam for his put together attitude yet still having the ability to chill out. Louis shivered and looked down, his shirt was completely soaked and almost see through. Not to mention freezing cold  
‘Niall, Zayn if you want to borrow a shirt you know where to find them’ Louis called out as he walked into his bedroom and grabbed a stripy top from the draw and pulling his other top over his head and shaking his head as he walked out of his room pulling the new shirt on. He caught Harry and Liams eye and smiled  
‘There is a shelf of films under the television, pick one and I’ll find us something to snack on’ He said as Zayn walked out of the kitchen dragging Niall behind him, Louis could tell that Niall would risk getting pneumonia just to be in his kitchen eating the food, a new shout had begun outside of the door.  
‘Looks like your stalker invited a friend’ Harry smirked  
‘Shut up Harry its not funny what if he breaks down the door and rap-‘  
‘Ew, Oh my god Louis why is your goldfish still floating in the water!’ Zayn screamed from his room, Louis bit his lip, he knew he’d been forgetting to do something. He hadn’t even looked in the direction of the fish tank over the last few days. That and he didn’t know what to do with it, was he actually meant to flush it down the toilet or simply throw it in the bin? He was pulled back into reality by Harrys loud bark of a laugh and Liams disgusted groan.  
‘I-I didn’t know – I have to… bye’ Louis said rushing into the kitchen ignoring Harrys loud laugh and Liam rushing into his bedroom and pre occupied himself my looking around his cupboards looking for something suitable to serve,   
‘Get out here now and fight me if need be’ the boys outside screamed  
‘He really doesn’t like you’ Harry said and Louis jumped not expecting Harry to be in his kitchen, He turned around and shrugged  
‘You either love me or you hate me’ He shrugged opening a cupboard and grinning like a fool as he picked out a pack of popcorn  
‘You’re just as I imagined, personality wise’ Harry grinned  
‘Is that a good thing?’ Louis asked putting the popcorn into the microwave  
‘I haven’t worked that out yet’ Harry smirked and Louis wondered weather that was a good thing or not, Harry seemed like a nice guy, and someone who he could get on well with. Louis shrugged and smiled  
‘Well seeing as neither you or Liam have chosen a film, I’m going to have to put on The Notebook’ Louis smiled  
‘Oh god no, I’ll be sobbing’ Harry groaned as the microwave beeped  
‘You too!’ Louis grinned as he grabbed the now ready popcorn and rushing into the living room Harry close behind him  
‘We will break this door down, don’t fucking screw with me fag’ the boy screamed and Louis frowned at the words used. It brought back memories of school and to him that was not exactly a pleasant experience. Harry as if reading his mind squeezed his shoulder as he walked over to the sofa and sat down. Louis gave him a tight smile and sat next to him.  
‘Shall we call the others?’ Harry asked, but Louis shook his head  
‘Nialls stomach will bring them here’ Louis assured him  
‘But what shall we do with the fish?’ Liams voice drifted over and Louis felt a little guilty that Liam was worrying about it, but a loud sniff cut off his thoughts as a loud voice cut the silence  
‘I don’t care but I smell popcorn!’ And Niall came rushing into the room followed by the other two.  
‘Told you’ Louis whispered smugly.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time the film had ended, Niall and Liam were both asleep and Zayn was on his phone. Louis thought the sight of everyone relaxed around his living room was rather homely and cosy; his flat had never felt so much like a home. Sure he and Niall hung out there, but never like this. Harry too had fallen asleep, his head rested on Louis shoulder, small snores gracing the silence and occasional words that Louis couldn’t understand. Louis hadn’t the heart to move him off of his shoulder so he simply snuggled into the sofa more turning the film off.  
‘Hey, Zayn’ Louis yawned, drowsiness washing over him, it was dark out and he’d completely lost track of the time.  
‘Yeah?’ Zayn asked looking up from his phone.  
‘When was the last time we heard those guys?’ He asked, He felt it had been a while; they’d obviously gotten bored of waiting around for them, and for that Louis was grateful.  
‘It was about ten minutes into the film’ Zayn shrugged, Louis carefully got up propping Harrys head onto the arm rest and walking over to the door, he could feel Zayns eyes trained on him as he unlocked the door.   
It swung open slowly to reveal an empty corridor; Louis popped his head out and looked left and right.  
‘They’ve gone’ He sighed and closed his door. Liam jumped awake and looked around. Louis felt like laughing as he could see Liams brain working out where he was, he looked at us all and relaxed slightly  
‘have those guys gone?’ He asked. Zayn and Louis nodded in unison  
‘Work really is going to kill me tomorrow’ Zayn groaned running his hand down his face, Louis felt guilty. It was his fault that Zayn had missed work, just like it was his fault they’d been chased in the first place.  
‘Sorry’ He said to Zayn biting his lip in shame  
‘I had a great time, it was better than work for sure’ Zayn laughed  
Harry groaned and sat up stretching his back looking around in the same manner Liam had when his eyes caught Them all looking at him  
‘Err… Hi’ He said sleepily. Louis looked back to Zayn  
‘Do you think I should cut my hair and change my name so they never find me again?’ He smirked thinking this was Infact a good idea for his own safety, although he’d never actually touch his hair after he’d spent so long trying to get it how he wanted it.  
‘No, short hair wouldn’t do, you need to grow it out so it covers your face, get some tattoos and piercings and then wear eyeliner’ Zayn laughed as a look of pure horror graced his face. Louis couldn’t see himself with any of those things.  
‘I think I’d risk the beating up’ He shrugged  
‘We wouldn’t let you get beaten up’ Harry assured him  
‘What even happened to make him chase you in here?’ Liam asked standing up from the floor and stretching his legs. Louis smirked and held in a giggle before he grinned at Liam and Harry  
‘Little Louis here-‘ Zayn began  
‘I’m not that little’ Louis countered who’d always been a little conscious of his height compared to a lot of boys his age, which is why he got on so well with Niall who was about the same height as him  
‘Sure’ Zayn said absentmindedly, Louis pouted and crossed his arms. Harry laughed and Louis stuck his tongue out at him ‘Well Louis here thought it was a good idea to duck behind that dude as we had our water fight, and well the guy got a little wet too’  
‘He wasn’t to happy’ Louis added, smiling mischievously. Harry smiled at the ground and shook is head as Liam rolled his eyes. Niall rolled onto his face and grunted.  
Louis walked over to the television and switched it off completely and his eyes landed on the space behind the television to see yet another spider half way up the wall, he let out a strangled yelp, gagged and ran at the sofa, standing on Niall who groaned and sat up, Louis jumped on the sofa scrabbling over Harry and wordlessly pointing between Liam and the television, Liam frowned and walked over to it as everyone else stared curiously between Louis and Liam.  
As Liam reached the television the spider ran up the wall and Simultaneously Niall and Harry jumped onto Louis whos sudden scream became a muffled groan. They all scrambled up so they were standing up in a tight space. Zayn stood fixed to the spot staring at the spider that was to high for Liam to reach  
‘Why do they come in here?’ Louis squealed wanting to shut his eyes but too preoccupied watching to see if Liam had caught it yet.  
‘It’s-‘ Harry shuddered not finishing his sentence as Liams hand scooped over the spider that made a last second dash. The three boys let out a scream as the spider fell onto the floor. Zayn grunted and got onto the coffee table trying to look casual about it.  
‘Stand on It’ Louis yelled  
‘Get it, get it get it’ Niall was chanting as Harry was jumping up and down slightly on the Couch muttering  
‘ew ew ew ew ew ew ew’ under his breath.  
‘Where is my shoe? You can squash it with that’ Louis said looking around desperately for a shoe, knowing that Liam would disagree worth him but wanting ri of the spider.  
‘oh my god it’s going to eat me’ Niall whimpered  
‘I need a hug’ Harry snivelled  
‘Make it go away’ Louis screamed at Liam  
‘I’m Trying, it’s a fast little bugger!’ Liam said chasing it as it ran towards Nialls bag  
‘Scrap that it’s going to eat my food’ Niall groaned looking like he was choosing weather to jump to his bag or stay on the Couch in safety  
‘I think I’m going to puke’ Harry moaned  
‘Someone hold me’ Louis cried and as soon as he’d said it he felt a body clung onto his from behind, his eyes still trained on the spider that made a run to go under the coffee table, Liam lunged at it.  
‘I want my mummy’ Niall cried out backing into the wall knocking into Louis in his attempts to get furthest away from the spider. Louis squeezed his eyes closed, leaning back into the body attached to his.  
‘AHHHHHH’ They were all cut off as Zayn let out a girly scream, Louis eyes flew open as Zayn jumped off Louis coffee table and sprinted into the kitchen. Everyone stared at the kitchen door slamming shut before looking at the spider that was now in Liams hand. He went to the window and chucked it out  
‘I swear you’re all girls in disguise’ Liam shook his head turning around and smirking at them  
‘Is it gone?’ Zayns voice carried through from the kitchen, the door opening a little and his face peaking through the crack  
‘Yeah’ Louis sighed, taking the time to realise that arms were still wrapped around him, he looked over his shoulder to see Harry stood with his eyes still wide and his face pale, shaking a little still.  
‘You okay, Harry?’ Louis asked tying not to smile, knowing he felt and looked exactly the same. Harry blinked and looked around and then down at Louis before letting go of him and gulping  
‘Eugh, spiders’ He shuddered stepping down off the sofa looking across the floor for others. Louis got off the sofa as well and helped Niall off too.  
‘That was intense’ He joked feeling the need to lighten the tension  
‘We never speak of this again’ Niall said pointing at the others as he picked up his bag putting it onto the sofa  
‘I don’t know if I can accept that’ Louis smiled as Niall took three steps to him and got him into a headlock  
‘I would accept or I may just let slip about the freshman party last year’ Niall said in a mock soft voice. Louis smile vanished immediately remembering exactly what had happened and he shuddered  
‘I can’t believe that happened’ He groaned  
‘What happened?’ Harry asked sounding intrigued.  
‘How about anything that happens in this room stays in this room?’ Louis asked ignoring Harry. Everyone agreed and Niall leg Louis head go.  
‘So, what happened in freshman?’ Zayn asked walking into the living room. Louis went and sat on the sofa glaring at Niall for bringing up the subject he had wanted to forget.  
‘Well lets just say, it’s how I found out he was gay’ Niall laughed  
‘wait, Louis gay?’ Liam asked  
‘You’re really behind on this all’ Louis said rolling his eyes  
‘Oh my god, Louis! you hit on Niall!’ Zayn laughed  
‘I did not!’ Louis facepalmed  
‘Oh’ Zayn chuckled  
‘You hit on someone though?’ Harry asked, Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head  
‘If you must know I was dancing and a girl came over and started to grind on me so I kept trying to get away from her, and then she err’ Louis began shuddering from the though  
‘She shoved her tongue down his throat, he panicked jumped back and chucked up all over the floor around her  
‘At least it got her away from me’ Louis pointed out as Harry started laughing covering his mouth with his hand. Liam chuckled shaking his head as Zayn grinned  
‘I got hit on by a guy at that party’ Zayn laughed  
‘Was it Louis?’ Harry asked  
‘I was too busy throwing up’ Louis smiled shaking his head as Harry laughed again  
‘No and then he started to cry when I told him I was straight’ Zayn bit his lip trying not to smile.  
‘Definitely Louis’ Harry giggled  
‘Hey!’ Louis pouted  
‘Anyone else have an odd party experience they want to talk about, this is fun’ Zayn asked clapping his hands  
‘Well freshman was really the only party I’ve been to’ Louis shrugged and Harry gasped  
‘No way, I’ll have to take you to one, they’re so much fun’   
‘err’ Louis replied with a frown, he wasn’t much of a party goer ‘maybe’ He shrugged  
‘I walked in on Harry making out with a guy’ Liam said quickly, everyone looked between Harry and Liam. Harry shrugged.  
‘so you’re what? Bi?’ Zayn asked  
‘I don’t do labels’ Harry shrugged; everyone was quiet for a little bit.  
‘Louis pole danced freshman’s this year’ Niall added, Louis blushed severely  
‘Oh my god, that was you?’ Harry laughed ‘You like smacked your head on the pole’  
‘after dancing extremely sexily and I was very drunk because of a leprechaun who told me a bottle of water was water and he’d substituted it for vodka and I’ downed half the bottle before I’d realised’  
‘Never accept liquid off of me at a party, simples’ Niall shrugged  
‘What about you Liam?’   
‘I don’t drink so I don’t really have any stories, I’ve had to drag an unconscious Harry through the park sometimes though, once he woke up and pushed me into that little stream thinking I was a stranger taking him home to have my way with him’  
‘have to always be sure’ Harry shrugged, Louis decided that going to a party with them sounded like a rather fun idea and smirked  
‘I say we all go out tonight’ He grinned  
‘Well I say I like your thinking’ Harry replied with a chuckle  
‘I’m in, I like my alcohol’ Niall nodded  
‘I don’t have much else planned’ Zayn shrugged  
‘I don’t want to be carrying anyone home’ Liam warned them as they all got up. Louis tapped his chin thinking about what he could wear before giggling and racing into his room and opening the wardrobe door. He heard his front door open and close as he looked at all of his shirts and decided on a white button up with small blue spots and his blue skinny jeans rolled up on the bottom, he put on some white vans and black suspenders before he heard movement in Harrys room next door.  
‘That had better be you Harry or you have a burglar’ Louis giggled  
‘It’s just me’ He replied  
‘What are you wearing?’ Louis asked looking into his mirror and wondering if his outfit was appropriate  
‘White T-shirt, blazer, dark red skinnies and converse’ Harry replied ‘you?’  
‘White shirt, suspenders, blue skinnies and vans’ He giggled ‘and now I feel like a girl’ He groaned, Harry laughed   
‘Be over yours in a moment’ Harry said and his bedroom door opened and closed. Louis took one more look at himself in the mirror turning around making sure his bum didn’t look to big. He knew it was big and he didn’t want to look to girly. He walked into the living room  
‘Niall, does my bum look big in this?’ He asked walking backwards, a few stifled giggles sounded and Niall cleared his throat  
‘Lou, your bum always looks big’ He laughed. Louis turned around and frowned as he saw Niall, Zayn and Harry laughing at him. He pouted and leaned to one side crossing his arms as Liam walked into the flat.  
‘My god Harry, how tight are your jeans? Don’t you want kids?’ Liam asked, Louis looked at Harry again to see that his jeans were extremely tight, Louis looked away again before he could be thought of as checking Harry out, which he most certainly wasn’t doing at all, and smirked at Liam.  
‘You sound exactly like my mum, you know that?’ He asked  
‘That was a funny conversation’ Harry chuckled  
‘Shall we go?’ Zayn asked  
‘Yes I want beer’ Niall yelled running out of the door, everyone else followed and Louis grabbed his wallet, Phone and keys before shutting the door and locking it. He ran to catch up with Harry who’d waited for him and they walked towards the others.


	10. Chapter 10

‘So where are we going to go?’ Louis asked jumping up and down with a mixture of nerves and excitement.  
‘The student union most likely’ Harry smiled at him, as they caught up with the others at the entrance to the flat block  
‘It’s really dark’ Louis stated leaning closer into the group, he’d never been too fond of the dark, especially if he was alone.  
‘Well it is ten at night’ Zayn pointed out, Louis gave him a playful glare and everyone chuckled. Louis smiled at this new feeling, all five of them together hanging out. They’d come together in the most random of ways but somehow he already felt he could trust them, and enjoyed their company. It felt to him like they all made up a strong group with their different personalities that didn’t clash at all.   
‘So we’re all agreed on the student union then?’ Liam asked pointing at the building at the end of the street, everyone nodded and shrugged murmuring agreement.  
Louis jumped onto Nialls back causing Niall to almost fall forwards but he caught himself and gave an annoyed look to Louis who innocently smiled  
‘Giddy up?’ He asked childishly, Harry laughed as Niall stood still and crossed his arms, Louis slid off his back and pouted  
‘You look like a two year old’ Niall laughed as Zayn and Liam stopped walking and turned around to the other three.  
‘You’re no fun’ Louis sighed  
‘Hop on’ Harry laughed bending down slightly, Louis made a delighted squeal and jumped onto Harrys back, Harry grabbed his thighs and ran towards Liam and Zayn. Niall jogged next to them, Louis wrapped his arms around Harrys neck  
‘It’s so high up here’ Louis wined  
‘Not when you get used to it’ Harry responded  
‘I want a piggy back now’ Niall pouted looking at Zayn pointedly  
‘Nuh uh’ Zayn said firmly  
‘You can get on my back if you want?’ Liam asked quietly  
‘Yay’ Niall replied getting on Liams back and Louis felt like the five of them had been friends for years. He gripped onto Harry tighter and rested his chin on Harrys shoulder  
‘Race them’ He said quietly, Harry tightened his grip on Louis thighs and grinned, and Louis’ face was about a centimetre away from the dimples and Louis couldn’t help but want to poke them, he’d never actually seen anyone with dimples like Harrys before, and he thought that actually, he really did like dimples. Harry began to run.  
‘No, beat them’ Niall yelled and footsteps sounded behind Louis and Harry as Liam ran after them, Zayn laughed and ran with them  
‘You look like utter dicks’ Zayn yelled laughing.  
‘Thanks’ Louis smiled and giggled as Harry stopped. He spinned around as Liam and Niall reached them followed by a jogging Zayn.  
‘Well that was fun’ Liam grinned as Niall jumped off his back. Louis looked at Harry as he loosened his grip around his neck and grinned  
‘Since we won, I recon you should buy us a drink’ Harry grinned at Liam as he lowered himself down and let go of Louis thighs, and Louis couldn’t help but smile at just how gentle Harry was being. He hopped off and Watched as Harry stood up and looked back at the other three  
‘Well fine, but on one condition’ Liam sighed  
‘And what’s that?’ Louis asked  
‘That neither of you make fools of yourselves tonight, Louis no pole dancing. Harry no going to strangers houses’ He said  
‘I don’t go to strangers houses!’ Harry wined  
‘Just take them back to yours’ Louis coughed and they all turned to him  
‘What was that?’ Niall asked  
‘What was what, I did nothing’ Louis smiled and walked backwards to the end of the line of people waiting to go into the union. Harry raised an eyebrow at him and followed him followed by the others  
‘Nothing hmm?’ Harry asked ‘I could have sworn I heard you say something’  
‘Come on guys, no nonsense tonight yeah?’ Liam asked and they all nodded  
‘It’s really Zayn you want to look out for, he’s the one who broke a table’ Louis smiled turning round and walking further up the line that had moved. Harry laughed  
‘Lou, you’re acting so loose’ Harry smirked  
‘Well, I don’t know I’m just enjoying myself’ Louis replied without turning back to them. They got to the front of the line and got their hands stamped and a band placed around their wrists, and Louis could feel that tonight would be one to remember, because he was out, with people who seemed to like him and he was happy.  
They made their way up the stairs, the bass getting Louder as they got nearer the party. They reached the top and walked through the doors and the bass filled their ears. Louis smiled widely.  
They walked over to the bar and stood against it. Louis looked at all the spirits lined against the wall and smiled  
‘Hi, can I help?’ The bartender asked leaning over the counter and smiling widely, his teeth glistening. Louis turned away with a slight grimace because this guy was too overwhelming and in your face, and Louis didn’t like people like that at all.  
‘Vodka and coke’ Harry replied sending him a wink, Louis hid a snort and looked back at the spirits as Niall ordered a beer.  
‘I’ll have an orange juice’ Liam replied and Louis wondered if there was a reason behind Liam not drinking or if he just didn’t like getting drunk.  
‘Beer cheers’ Zayn smiles  
‘Malibu and coke’ Louis finally decided and smiled as the glass was set before him. Liam paid for them and Louis felt slightly guilty but decided that he’d buy the next round of drinks.   
‘Just keep him off the apple sours’ Niall warned and Louis glared at Niall because it was a one-time thing and he’d drunk a lot before he had the apple sours. He gulped down his drink quickly and turned to look at the dance floor.  
‘Shall we?’ Harry spoke into his ear because it was just so loud that there was no way anyone could be heard without being in close proximity or being able to lip read. Louis turned to see Harry motioning to the dance floor. Louis smiled and walked over to the dance floor with Harry in tow and they began to jump and dance to the music. Niall joined them with a beer in hand.  
‘Zayn’s found the ladies’ Niall laughed and motioned over to where Zayn was stood with a group of girls.  
‘Where’s Liam?’ Harry asked  
‘Talking to the barman’ Niall laughed  
They danced together shouting the lyrics and laughing as Zayn joined them, a slap mark on his face  
‘One had a boyfriend and the other to were lesbians… together’ He said rubbing his cheek and Louis snorted because it’s just so unlikely that it’s funny.   
Niall walked off to the bar and came back with four beers and Liam. They drank the beer and continued to talk happily,  
Harry tapped Louis on the shoulder and pointed to the bar and Louis followed him through the crowd.  
‘This is fun’ Harry grinned getting another beer for himself and Louis  
‘Yeah, it is’ Louis agreed, and he meant it, because really he hadn’t had this much fun in a while and it was a real weight off his shoulder. He gulped at his beer and looked around the club  
‘You know, you’re a lot less clumsy when you’re not having a sissy fit’ Harry chuckled  
‘I don’t have a sissy fit, I have a sassy fit. God, Harry get it right!’ He giggled and Harry rolled his eyes  
‘Sorry princess’ He smirked  
‘hey’ He wined because Niall also called him a princess and it made him wonder if he really was that feminine. He downed the rest of his beer feeling a buzz and the room spinned slightly before he focused on Harry again who was finishing his beer off.  
Louis looked behind the bar at the Apple sourz and sighed, he really did love them, and then he smirked as a plan crossed his mind, he waved over the bartender  
‘What can I get you handsome?’ He asked and Louis blanched before giving Harry a sideways glance and licking his lips as he turned back to the bar.  
‘I’ll have a cherry sourz’ Louis smirked at Harry, if Niall won’t let him have Apple, then he’d just have to have the next best thing.  
‘cheeky’ Harry winked back ‘I’ll have the same’ The barman winked at Harry and placed two shot glasses on the side pouring the pink liquid into it. Louis’ eyes sparkle as he picked up the shot glass and Harry did the same, they downed them in sync and slammed the glass back on the bar with a grimace,  
‘another’ Louis choked, the barman filled the glasses again and They downed them again. Louis paid and dragged Harry towards the dance floor staggering as he did, his vision hazing slightly, he turned around and Harry walked into him  
‘Sorry’ Harry spluttered and Louis shrugged  
‘It’s no biggie’ He smiled swaying to the beat of the music  
‘What’s not big’ Harry giggled  
‘You sir, are dirty minded’ Louis said stepping closer to Harry and resting his finger over Harrys lips  
‘yeah’ Harry nodded with a smile swaying to the music and grabbing Louis hand and pulling it from his mouth, Louis giggled as Harry twirled him and pulled him into his chest. Wrapping his arms around him. The two swayed to the upbeat music the rest of the club was jumping around to.  
Louis looked up from Harrys chest to see they were stood next to the pole dancing pole, and to make things worse, it’s clear and Louis feels the urge to get up and dance  
‘Look Harry, the pole’ He breathed pulling out of Harrys grip and walking towards it. Harry grabbed his wrist and Louis pouted  
‘Get away from the pole Louis’ Harry laughed  
‘No, you’re not my mother’ Louis slurred not really knowing why he wanted to go on the pole but feeling the strong need to, Harry laughed and pulled at Louis waist  
‘Liam will kill us if we break the rules’ Harry giggled and Louis turned around to face him leaning his nose into touch Harrys  
‘He doesn’t have to know’ He replied grinning deeply  
‘Come on Lou’ Harry said placing his hands on Louis hips trying to pull him away from the pole, and Louis frowned. He didn’t want to leave the pole and didn’t understand why Harry was pulling him away from it  
‘No Harry. Look at it it’s all shiny and tall and I want to touch it’ He wined  
‘It is shiny’ Harry agreed and Louis can’t help but laugh. He tried to pull Harry towards the pole  
‘Dance on it with me’ He practically begged his nose still pressed against Harrys his eyes wide with hope and excitement. Harry smirked and looked over at Liam causing Louis head to plummet forward into Harrys neck and stumble slightly. Harry turned back his cheek hitting Louis’  
‘Lets dance’ He slurred and Louis squealed loudly causing a few people to look over at them, but Louis didn’t care, he’s not entirely sure what he’s doing but it’s fun. He stumbled off of Harrys neck and fell into the podium, he climbed up the stairs on his hands and knees and grabbed onto the pole pulling himself up with a sigh and pressed his cheek into the cool metal. He jumped as Harry pressed his body into his, Harrys hands landing over his own. Louis pressed his body into the pole and swayed his hips. A few people around him in the crowd gave a cheer and Harry grounded into Louis.  
‘Oh my god, what did I say? Get down from there’ Liam called out and Louis closed his eyes. His hips still swaying to the music  
‘Hey, hey Louis’ Harry whispered into Louis ear  
‘What?’ Louis replied turning around to face Harry leaning against the pole  
‘We should run away from Liam’ He grinned stroking over Louis face absentmindedly  
‘can we bring the pole?’ Louis asked, his hands gripping it behind him and shifting down it and back up as Harry grabbed his wrist pulling his hand from the pole. Louis wined as the cold metal left his hand and he’s pulled down the stairs and towards the exit  
‘Wait, stop where are you going?’ Liam yelled as the two giggled and pushed past him. They fell out of the door. They stumbled down the stairs and into the cold air.  
‘Where are we going, Harry?’ Louis asked curiously the fresh air knocking a little sense into him, Harry turned to face him and smiled  
‘anywhere’ Louis bit his lip and looked left and right as the door behind them opened  
‘There you are, come insi-’ Liams voice made the two boys jump and Harry grabbed Louis hand and ran. Louis giggled and ran along with him, They heard Liam groan behind them as they continued to run down the street before turning into the park.  
‘W-where’s the’ Louis hesitated not sure what he’s saying and panting too much because of the running. Harry skidded to a stop and Louis barreled into him ‘oomph’  
‘Where’s the oomph?’ Harry asked swaying slightly and pulling Louis up. Louis frowns at Harry not sure of much before resting his hand on Harrys chest.  
‘The pole’ He nodded after a minute and Harry smiled grabbing Louis hands and swaying them both on the spot as if to music. Louis swayed his hips in time and spun around in Harrys arms tying Harrys arms around him before spinning back on himself.  
‘I like dancing’ Harry laughed  
‘I like you’ Louis replied running a finger down Harrys nose.  
‘That’s good’ Harry nodded as they continued to sway. Rain began to drizzle and Louis looked up at the sky.  
‘Oh no, Harry. The sky, it’s leaking’ Louis said around as water ran down his face, and wanting it to stop because his hair was getting stuck to his head and his clothes felt heavy, so did his brain and things weren’t clear to him.  
‘lets go-go home’ Harry slurred letting go of one of Louis hands and pulling Louis with his other Louis lined himself up next to Harry and let his head drop onto the top of Harrys arm, not quite tall enough to reach his shoulder.  
‘I miss my goldfish’ Louis whines, memories of the trip to the pet shop still clear in his mind, if nothing else was and his lip quivered  
‘Awh, Lou’ Harry said softly stroking Louis hair with his free hand as they staggered awkwardly back towards the block of flats.  
‘I-I’ve always been useless’ Louis didn’t know where it was coming from but he felt it needed to be released  
‘You’re not useless’ Harry replied  
‘But I am, I was the class clown at school’ He said ‘I wouldn’t listen in class and-and then I was gay, but I was always gay but people didn’t like it, so I became me and then I’m all useless and I don’t know what I’m saying’  
‘I don’t mind if you're gay’ Harry said continuing his soft strokes of Louis hair.  
‘well that’s good, I don’t want my wall to hate me, you know he sounds just like you’ Louis said running his free hand through Harrys hair.  
‘That’s so weird, mine sounds like you’ Harry replied with a shocked look as they reach the flat block. Louis looked at Harry to see him soaked trough  
‘Harry, you’re all wet’ He frowned  
‘So are you, Boo’ Harry smiled as he swept Louis fringe from his eyes, water running over Louis nose. He wrinkled his eyes playfully and jumped into Harrys arms wrapping his arms around Harrys neck and wrapping his legs around his waist. Harry gripped his thighs tightly.  
‘Carry me’ He cried dramatically and Harry did without questioning. Louis dropped his head on Harrys shoulder and closed his eyes. He could feel Harry walk him up the stairs and fiddle with some keys. He tightened his grip and turned his head into Harrys neck as a door swung open. He pressed his lips to Harrys neck and felt himself placed on a bed that was definitely not his. His top was unbuttoned and Louis decided now would be a good time to open his eyes.   
He met Harrys eyes as they focused on taking his top off him, tongue poking out slightly, and he couldn’t help the giggle that slipped out. Harry looked up at him as the last button was undone. Harry pulled Louis to sit up and slipped it off his shoulders. Louis looked around the room to see it was obviously Harrys bedroom. He fell back onto the bed and Harry pulled his own shirt off. Louis unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them off and put them on his shirt as Harry did the same before turning the light off and climbing into bed over Louis and dropping into the free space  
‘Night Harry’ Louis sighed letting his eyes droop  
‘Night Lou’ Harry replied pulling the cover over the two and throwing an arm around Louis waist. Louis turned onto his side and cuddled into the warmth thinking that this bed is so much better than his own.   
He welcomed sleep as he felt a slightly damp but warm presence on his lips that only lasted a second but warmed him completely, and he sighed and allowed sleep to take over him.


	11. Chapter 11

When Louis woke up to the sounds of the busy street below he knew something wasn’t right. Maybe it was the weight across his abdomen or the fact he couldn’t breath due to a weight on his face. He panicked and opened his eyes but all he could see was black. He tried to sit up but the weight on his stomach prevented him, The worst thoughts were running through his head: What if he’d been kidnapped by trained assassins and was to be executed and he was being tied down with a bag on his head, or what if he had already died and he’s be like this for the rest of his life. What would his mother say, and his sisters?  
His thoughts trained way as he felt the object over his face move and claw at his ear and he gave a loud yelp that caused the weight on his chest to ease up,   
‘wha?’ Harrys voice moaned out before silence filled the room and memories of last night flashed through his brain. So everything was accounted for except his inability to breath. A loud chuckle filled the room and Louis let out a whimper as the object over his face was lifted off him. He opened his eyes to be met with Harry sat in the middle of his bed his cat cradled in his arms.  
‘She’s trying to fucking kill me’ Louis moaned before throwing his hands to his head as a pain shot through it and he thought to himself, this is why he doesn’t do the apple and cherry sourz.  
‘She’s a cat and obviously thought your face looked comfy’ Harry smirked. Louis replied by sticking his tongue out and rubbing his eyes.  
‘Thanks for letting me crash here’ Louis said with an appreciative smile and Harry shrugged it off  
‘No problem really, I enjoyed last night’ He smiled  
‘me too’ Louis yawned, Harry continued to sit there stroking his cat and looking in Louis opinion like a bond villain.  
‘You really do like poles when you’re drunk’ Harry laughed and Louis felt his cheeks flush. He looked away from Harry and crossed his arms, He somehow always danced on poles when he’d been drinking, weather it was in the club or an innocent lamp post on the way back to his house.   
‘Poles just love me’ He said after a moments silence and Harry barked a laugh. Louis yawned again and looked at the clock  
‘Oh shit a duck’ He groaned rolling out of bed and onto the floor, he couldn’t believe how late it was, and the last time he was late to a lecture he spent ten minutes building the courage to go in before running back out straight away.  
‘What is it?’ Harry yawned  
‘on nothing, only that it’s a Tuesday and it’s eleven’ He groaned grabbing his clothes  
‘Oh crap’ Harry moaned pushing Molly off his lap who hissed and ran off towards the bathroom and jumping out of his bed, Harry stumbled over to his wardrobe as Louis put his clothes from last night back on and walked backwards to the door.  
‘Thanks again for last night but I don’t want to have another episode outside my lecture room because I’m too scared to go in’ He smiled before turning around and running out of Harrys flat and to his own. He pulled out his keys fumbling with the lock. The door swung open and he ran in slamming it behind him. He shuffled into his bedroom already half naked before tripping over his bed on to his face.  
‘Ouch’ He mutters  
‘If you spent more time getting ready and less time falling over you’d get there a lot quicker’ Harry called out, and the first thing that comes to his mind is how does Harry know he fell over, and didn’t bang into the wardrobe or something. He shrugged off the thought when he remembered he had to get ready for his lecture.  
‘Well some people can’t seem to remember where their furniture is in their room and trip over it a lot’ He said pushing himself up and throwing on some new boxers and putting his red skinny jeans and a stripy t-shirt on.  
‘Maybe you should draw up a map of your room and put it on your wall’ Harry laughed  
‘Very funny’ Louis groaned as he ran a hairbrush through his knotted hair.  
‘Got to go, Bye’ Harry yelled and his door slammed shut. Louis continued to brush his hair before he agreed that it was never going to work, so instead he shoved a beanie on. He brushed his teeth while grabbing his keys and phone, pulling out his bag from under the desk. He spat the toothpaste before he walked out of his bedroom and through his living room swinging his front door open and slamming it shut behind him, he looked at his watch letting out a loud groan before he broke into a run.  
After managing to dodge a bus, three bicycles and many angry pedestrians he finally made it to his lecture block just in time to slip in before it began. He fell into his chair and rested his hands over his face. That had been close.  
‘Hello class, please take notes on the-’ Louis blanked out the lecturer as he squinted his eyes closed tight. His head hurt and all that was running through his head was last nights events and the constant vibrate of his pocket.  
He pulled his phone out of his pocket to see he had fifty-two missed calls from Niall Zayn and an unknown number. He groaned and sent a text to Niall saying he was fine and in his lecture. He threw his head back onto the desk as his mind clouded with thoughts. Harry and he had run away from Liam for some unknown reason, they’d gone to the park and danced, then Harry carried him into his flat and undressed him before getting into bed too. Louis frowned as he remembered the slightly damp touch on his lips and then it hit him, the warm damp touch was another pair of lips, Harry had kissed Louis.   
Louis’ head shot off the table at such force his chair flew backwards with Louis still on it. He landed on the floor with a crash and the rest of the class whipped around to see him lying on the floor, his eyes wide. Why would Harry have kissed him, he must have been drunk. That was all.   
‘Mr Tomlinson, are you okay?’ The Lecturer called and Louis suddenly remembered that he was still lying on the floor staring at the ceiling  
‘I think so’ He groaned rolling over and getting onto his knees before pulling his chair up and sitting down. The class returned to usual, except the fact that Louis face was now bright red and burning.  
The rest of his classes went by without another accident. He walked out of his final class of the day nursing his throbbing head as a body collide with his, their arms wrapped around him.  
‘Wha?’ Louis asked looking up into the soft brown eyes of Eleanor.  
‘Hey Louis’ She grinned  
‘Hi’ He said rubbing his eyes with one hand and returning the awkward hug with his other, she pulled away from him which Louis was thankful for and seemed to be expecting him. Louis frowned at her and tilted his head to the side, curious as to why Eleanor was watching him like that  
‘You look awful’ She stated with a smile  
‘I feel like I’ve been run over by an elephant that’s had a bad hair day’ He groaned, Eleanor looked at him  
‘Why would an elephant have a bad hair day, why couldn’t it be angry because it has bad breath?’ She asked as they began to walk down the corridor  
‘Because it wouldn’t have bad breath, it eats enough unicorns not too’ He smirked  
‘Makes sense’ Eleanor agreed and Louis thought that maybe she could be a good friend if she didn’t run at him and give him a heard attack when he was hungover.  
‘are you free for a coffee?’ She asked him, Louis thought about it, he wanted to go lie down and nurse his head, but he was also aware that he hadn’t eaten so far that day and he probably should have something to eat, a cup of tea wouldn’t hurt.  
‘Sure’ He nodded and they walked along the pavement towards starbucks.  
‘So have any boys taken your fancy?’ She asked him her eyebrows raised, Louis raised an eyebrow in return  
‘I don’t go out enough to really know any boys’ He sighed looking away from Eleanor, He couldn’t help but feel that   
‘You obviously went out last night, if I’m not mistaken’ She laughed  
‘How-‘ Louis began  
‘For one, you look like you’re suffering from a hangover. Number two, you’re wearing a beanie meaning you’ve had a bad hair day and c; you smell of beer a little, and cherry?’ She asked  
‘Cherry fucking sourz, never again’ He groaned and Eleanor laughed  
‘So some guy must have caught your eye’ She winked  
‘Not particularly, I hung out with Niall, Zayn, Liam and Harry last night’ He told her  
‘But you must have caught someone’s gaze across the room, come on Lou, you can’t be that clueless’ She groaned  
‘I was too caught up dancing with Harry and then that stupid pole’ He moaned rubbing his temples  
‘Dancing with Harry?’ She smirked ‘Who’s Harry?’  
‘He’s my neighbour, and don’t look at me like that. We’ve known each other about a day and we were getting to know each other. We’re friends’  
‘Okay, okay’ She sighed ‘But I’m going to help you find a guy’ She grinned and Louis answered with a groan, because yes he wanted a boyfriend but he could see this all ending very badly. They walked into starbucks and joined the back of the queue.  
‘What about him, he’s cute’ She smiled nodded over at a boy sat in the corner of the shop ‘He’s looking over’ Louis looked into the corner to see a boy looking down at his coffee on the table, as if sensing them looking , he looked up and Louis looked away quickly.  
‘He’s cute, but he’s looking at you. He’s straight’ Louis told her and she turned to look around the shop.  
‘What about him?’ Eleanor asked pointing out another boy, once again Louis looked in the direction Eleanor was pointing in and looked away as soon as he saw who it was.  
‘Oh god, he chased me across the park because I aided in getting him soaked and he threatened to get me and called me a fag’ He told her looking in the opposite direction so he wasn’t spotted  
‘Okay, he wasn’t as good looking as Mr Straight either’ She nodded looking around  
‘Can I help you?’ The girl behind the bar asked  
‘I’ll have a frappachino, and chocolate chip cookie’ Eleanor grinned  
‘I’ll have a cup of tea and some chocolate brownie, please’ Louis smiled paying for both of them  
‘No Lou’ Eleanor tried to stop him  
‘It’s fine’ Louis smiled picking up his tea and brownie and taking a sip of tea sighing as it warmed him up  
‘Fine, but I owe you, oh he’s cute’ She grinned and pointed to the far corner of the shop, Louis looked over taking another sip of tea and snorted tea out of his nose  
‘Ow! And Eleanor that’s Harry’ He laughed, she gasped and then let out a small giggle.  
‘oh my god, and you’re not going after that, he’s well fit!’ She said slapping his arm  
‘ow’ He pouted rubbing his arm pulling Eleanor over to a different table ‘Like I said, we’re friends’ He laughed  
‘Fine, okay but I will find you someone Lou, mark my words’ She said raising a finger at him  
‘I’m so scared’ Louis shuddered with a smirk  
‘You should be’ Eleanor laughed. Louis sank back into his chair. He’d finally found the place he had always wanted to be, have a few friends he could trust, hang out with and be himself around. Have friends that liked him for who he was, instead of the people who expected him to be someone else like when he was back at home.  
‘Have you ever had a boyfriend?’ Eleanor asked and Louis shook his head  
‘I came out a year before university, I lost pretty much all my friends because they didn’t want to be eye raped by me all the time; apparently. They weren’t my type anyway’ Louis laughed, although even he could tell there was no humour in his laugh, it was cold and reflected how he’d felt that year at school.  
‘What is your type’ A new voice entered the conversation, Louis jumped and looked up at Harry ‘Do you mind?’ He asked pointing at the seat, Eleanor shook her head grinning and Louis shrugged, Harry smiled and sat down next to him.  
‘Eleanor, Harry. Harry, Eleanor’ Louis introduced ignoring the smug look Eleanor was giving him, he made a mental note to hit Eleanor later, because she didn’t look ready to stop messing around about getting him a guy, and he didn’t want to drag Harry along with any nonsense, it wasn’t like Harry would ever like him anyway.  
‘Hey’ Harry smiled at her and looked back at Louis ‘Your type?’ He continued and Louis could have died on the floor right there.  
‘I don’t so much have a type than just go by what I like personality and look wise, they’ve got to be nice, kind and gentle, yet still be attractive in their own way’ He shrugged  
‘Awh how sweet’ Eleanor smirked ‘But you must have a preferable . Tall dark and handsome? Small, blond and mysterious?’ She continued  
‘You’ve been at this since I met you after the lesson Eleanor, do we have to keep talking about this?’ He asked her with a groan as he had some more of his tea.  
‘I just want to get an idea so I can find you the perfect guy’ She grinned, Louis suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and ran a hand down his face  
‘The right guy will come along in time, I just have to wait’ Louis tried to persuaded her, but by the smile he knew he’d failed.  
‘Or, he could be sat under your nose’ She winked and Louis frowned as a twinkle of mischief ran through her eyes, she certainly had a double meaning to that he decided.  
‘go on Lou, answer the question Tall dark an handsome or small blonde and mysterious or anywhere in between’ Harry smirked and Louis let out a grown sending a playful glare at the smirking Harry. He looked back at his tea and frowned  
‘I suppose I prefer someone taller than me, which isn’t hard’ he sighed as Harry and Eleanor ‘Awhed’ at him. He sent them both a shut up glare and looked back at his cup.  
‘I don’t mind about hair colour really but I prefer it to be natural, err and I like eyes that are different, I suppose’ He shrugged looking up, Eleanor was looking between the two boys and Harry was staring at Louis. Eleanor suddenly grinned and pushed her drink away, now finished before grabbing her bag.  
‘Well, I have to go, erm feed my sandwich a dog’ Eleanor replied quickly standing up and rushing out of the coffee shop leaving Louis and Harry alone frowning after her  
‘I think she meant she’d feed her dog a sandwich or I may have to call animal help line’ Louis mused.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry smiled at Louis and slid down in his chair, Louis was envious of how calm Harry could always be, as if he owned the place. He wished he could be more like that, but he wasn’t he was quiet and kept to himself.  
‘So you got to class on time and didn’t humiliate yourself?’ Harry asked raising his eyebrows  
‘Got to class on time, yes’ He nodded and Harry laughed  
‘still managed to humiliate yourself, what happened… no let me guess you fell out of the window and managed to get abducted by aliens who beamed you back into the classroom naked with your clothes on your head’ Harry snorted  
‘That would be cool, no I just looked up to quick and flipped backwards on my chair’ He smiled, Harry laughed and shook his head  
‘You’re so clumsy I swear’ He sniggered  
‘Well you’re an old lady in disguise’ Louis retorted  
‘How?’ Harry asked raising his eyebrow  
‘you were sat on your bed stroking your cat, you have a cat key ring’ Louis continued  
‘It was cute’ Harry said and Louis smiled at Harrys flushed cheeks  
‘Don’t get me started on the cat cushion!’ Louis laughed; Harry had the grace to look a little ashamed but looked back at Louis  
‘Yeah, at least I respect my wall and don’t throw everything at it, including myself’ He snorted  
‘Hey, my chair threw me off!’ Louis pouted  
‘So not only are you clumsy but your furniture gangs up on you? You’ve very unlucky’ Harry winked  
‘You have no idea, not even a goldfish wants to stay in the same room as me’ He chuckled  
‘That was unfortunate, talking about that have you gotten rid of it yet?’ Harry asked and Louis closed his eyes because no he’d yet to get rid of the goldfish that was most likely growing a mould that had yet been discovered  
‘Um, no’ He said with a shudder  
‘Oh, gross’ Harry shuddered too ‘want help with that?’ He asked and Louis raised an eyebrow before sighing and nodding with a pout.  
‘Come on then, we’ll go do that now’ Harry grinned standing up and grabbing Louis hand, and Louis was hit with a sudden flashback from the night before as Harry and he stumbled through the streets Harry leading him. They walked around the tables of starbucks towards the door. Louis turned his head away from the boy from yesterday and Harry saw his actions. He looked at the boy sat with two girls and quickened his pace until they were both out of the shop. Louis released the breath he’d been holding and smiled  
‘I also soak random strangers, that then want to kill me’ Louis joked trying to make the situation lighter than it was  
‘You’re so clever, Lou’ Harry smiled letting go of Louis hand as they fell into step walking towards their block of flats. Louis started humming slightly; Harry looked at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled  
‘Sounds good’ Harry smiled and Louis smiled back  
‘When I grow up, I'm going to be a lamp post’ Louis said spinning round one and bumping back into Harry as he continued walking  
‘Okay, why?’ Harry asked  
‘Because I brighten up peoples life and people can spin around me and grind me’ He grinned, Harry rolled his eyes  
‘You can't be a lamp post’ Harry sighed  
’My mum said I can be whatever I want when I grow up’  
‘But you can’t be a lamp because lamps can’t talk and I like talking to you’ Harry replied, Louis smiled at him  
‘Maybe I’ll rethink it’ Louis said walking into their block of flats. They continued up the stairs  
‘Last time we walked up these stairs you were falling asleep on my back, you owe me a piggyback ride’ Harry smiled  
‘Well sure, but you’re bigger than me’ Louis pouted  
‘Awh, well your-‘  
‘If you say my bum makes up for it or something about my bum I will slap you’ Louis scolded and Harry sulked  
‘You stole the punch line’ He glowered with a playful push of Louis  
‘you’re still in my punch line, I’d move if you don’t want a bruise’ Louis replied punching Harrys chest sloppily and weakly with smile  
‘Oh that hurt right here’ Harry said pointing to his heart  
‘I’m glad’ Louis stuck out his tongue with a giggle  
‘Awh’ Harry frowned ‘and here I was thinking you were going to kiss it better’ He replied cheekily, Louis sighed and got his keys from his pocket  
‘You’ll just have to remain in pain’ Louis retorted, Harry raised an eyebrow and rubbed at his chest.  
‘Really, Lou?’ He asked and Louis placed the key in the lock  
‘yes really’ Louis laughed as Harry stepped closer to him.  
‘Then I may not help you get that goldfish from your room’ Harry challenged, Louis gasped at him  
‘What?’ He asked as the door swung open  
‘You were mean to me and hurt me’ He whined  
‘Fine’ Louis groaned walking into his living room.  
‘Fine what?’ Harry asked following him.  
‘Fine I’ll kiss it better, where does it hurt?’ He asked raising an eyebrow and stepping closer to Harry, Harry pointed to his heart with a pout.  
Louis rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Harrys t-shirt over his heart and looked back at Harry  
‘Better?’ He asked and Harry smirked  
‘No, you also hurt me here’ Harry replied pointing at his lips  
‘Now who’s a cheeky big fella’ Louis laughed ‘You’ll have to stay in pain for that one’ Louis smirked running his hand through Harrys curls.  
‘Worth a shot’ Harry laughed as Louis walked over to his bedroom  
‘Coming?’ He asked and Harry grinned  
‘Inviting me into your room already, I don’t know Lou. I think you’re moving to quickly for my liking’ Harry teased; Louis rolled his eyes and hid a snort.  
‘Just hide your pride and get in my room’ Louis winked and Harry barked a laugh and walked into Louis room. Louis followed him and tripped over the corner of his bed, Harry caught him  
‘Really Lou?’ He asked  
‘Oh shut up’ Louis replied getting out of Harrys grip and walking to the other side of his bed careful around his bed.  
‘So I’m in your room, what now?’ Harry asked walking closer to him with a smirk as he got up into Louis personal space, Louis gulped as he pressed his body against Louis. It was a different feeling than Louis had ever experienced before but he took a step back and pointed at the fish. Harry laughed and walked over to it. Louis watched and caught himself as he realised he was watching Harrys bum. He walked over to Harry and stood next to him bending down to look at the fish tank that was now green.  
‘This is truly disgusting’ Harry grimaced  
‘It is a bit’ Louis concurred  
‘Okay, have you got a plastic bag?’ Harry asked and Louis nodded walking around his bed and towards the door, feeling Harrys gaze on him. He turned around an Harry flushed slightly before looking back at the fish tank,  
‘Perve’ Louis muttered with a giggle  
‘Only for you’ Harry called back as Louis walked out of the door. Feeling almost like jelly for reasons he didn’t understand. He walked into the kitchen and picked up a plastic bag. He walked back into the bedroom to find Harry with a small sieve trying to pick the gold fish out, his eyes closed and head pointed away from the tank. Louis walked over to him crawling over the bed until he was next to Harry. He poked Harrys nose and Harry opened his eyes  
‘This is gross’ He wined and Louis nodded handing the plastic bag to Harry and taking the sieve from Harrys hand, ignoring the weird feeling fleeting through him. He scrunched up his nose and scooped the fish from the water placing it in the plastic bag. He tried not to gag and sat away from it as Harry tied up the bag   
He ran out of the room dodging the bed and ran holding the bag at arms length and ran into the kitchen throwing it in the bin.  
‘Well that was fun’ Harry said from behind Louis, He tensed as arms wrapped around him and sighed  
‘If by fun you mean shit, then yeah’ Louis agreed  
‘Anyway, I’d best get to the library I’ve got some work to do, I’ll talk soon though’ Harry smiled, tilting his head and kissing Louis on the cheek.  
‘Alright, see you’ Louis replied turning around with a small smile ‘Thanks for your help’ Honestly meaning it, because if it had of been up to him, he was sure that the fish would have floated there for many a week more, because although he’d never admit it, he wouldn’t have built up the courage to do it alone.  
‘Bye princess’ Harry smirked releasing his arms from Louis and walking backwards with a smirk  
‘I am not a princess!’ Louis gasped placing his hands on his hips dramatically. Harry laughed  
‘Oh right, of course not’ He retorted and Louis rolled his eyes and walked towards Harry. Harry turned around quickly and ran towards the door. Louis smirked as the door closed.  
‘Bye Handsome’ He called out  
‘Don’t make me blush’ Harry called from the hall and Louis giggled. His cheek felt hot and he sat down on his sofa feeling flushed and happy.  
He sighed and sank into the sofa running a hand down his face trying to calm his flushing cheeks. He turned on the television and bought his knees up to his chest as the television broke the silence.  
At nine he turned his television off and walked into his room pulling his lecture notes; which there weren’t many, and pulled out his latest assignment. It wasn’t due until Friday but he decided now was a good place to start. He read through his notes and frowned.  
‘This doesn't make any sense.’ Louis groaned looking down at the page in the book.  
‘What is it?’ Harry called from his room  
‘I don't even know’ Louis sighed closing the book  
‘Then how do you know it doesn't make sense?’ Harry asked and Louis frowned in confusion.  
‘That's what I'm saying, oh god you’re confusing me’ Louis heaved a sigh holding his head in his hands.   
‘Just leave it for another day and go to sleep’ Harry replied and Louis groaned knowing Harry was right.  
‘Fine’ He sighed standing up and tearing his clothes off walking into his bathroom he put his shower on and walked back into his room to grab a towel.  
‘What are you up to tonight then?’ Harry asked  
‘Well right now I’m naked and about to have a shower’ Louis laughed walking over to his towel. Harry paused for a moment,  
‘Can I join?’ He asked  
‘You are a terrible flirt, has anyone ever told you that?’ Louis replied trying to hide th smile that threatened to cross his face  
‘It’s been mentioned before’ He responded  
‘Yeah, well I’m going for my shower’ Louis drawled grabbing his towel and walking back into the bathroom hearing a low mutter from Harry  
‘Tease’  
Louis laughed and got in the shower, washing himself and letting the warm water run over his face. He ran his fingers over his cheek. Feeling Harrys cheeks on it, he shook his head and dropped his fingers, he was tired and hungover and wasn’t thinking straight.  
He turned the shower off and stepped out wrapping the towel around himself and walking into his room.  
‘Have fun?’ Harry asked  
‘Loads’ Louis replied hiding a snort.  
‘Well isn’t that a lovely image’ Harry exhaled, Louis slipped on some boxers and jumped in bed with a sigh.  
‘Night princess’ Harry giggled  
‘Night Handsome’ Louis replied rolling his eyes and turning his light off.  
By Thursday Louis was in a turmoil, he was half way through his essay even though he’d been working on it non stop. He’d not seen Niall, Harry, Zayn or Liam since the weekend. He’d only managed to banter to Harry during the night through the wall. Eleanor had been calling him none stop about her friends she thought could be gay. So when he finally finished his Essay on Thursday evening he was extremely worked up and had the biggest headache he’d had in a while.   
He groaned as his ring tone rang through his room and searched everywhere finally locating his phone under his bed  
‘What the hell do you want?’ He groaned  
‘What a lovely response’ Eleanor replied  
‘That’s what you get at ten thirty pm’ He sighed falling onto his bed.  
‘I’ve got you a date for Saturday’ She said excitedly  
‘Oh god no’ Louis groaned  
‘Yes’ she squealed  
‘Eleanor I really don’t need to go on one’ He groaned  
‘Its too late, I’ve set it up and he seems excited to meet you’ She replied and Louis groaned  
‘You organised it without me knowing?’ He asked  
‘You’d only say no’ She laughed  
‘Because I don’t need your help’ He said hitting his head against his pillow  
‘Why have you found someone?’ Eleanor asked and Louis thoughts turned around as he thought about curls and green eyes  
‘No- But I don’t-‘  
‘Well good, I’ll be over on Saturday’ She grinned and Louis groaned as she hung up on him.  
‘Brilliant’ He growled throwing his phone  
‘Stop hurting our wall’ Harry called out and Louis groaned  
‘Sorry’ He grunted  
‘Whats up?’ He asked  
‘Eleanor is trying to ruin my life I swear’ Louis sighed and He heard Harrys bed move  
‘I’m sure everything will be fine, want to cuddle?’ Harry asked and Louis yawned  
‘Why?’ He asked  
‘Sounds like you need a friend’ Harry replied and Louis frowned at the ceiling before getting up and placing his phone in the charger and grabbing his keys  
‘Louis?’ Harry asked hesitantly as Louis walked out of his room and turning off his lights before walking out of his front door and knocking on Harrys door. He waited a moment before the door opened  
‘Oh thank god, I thought I’d annoyed you’ Harry smiled weakly  
‘you couldn’t annoy me’ Louis replied walking past Harry who’d stepped aside.  
‘You okay then?’ Harry asked closing the door and sending them into darkness. Louis nodded ‘You’re going to have to speak I can’t see you’ Harry laughed  
‘Oh shit, yeah. I’m alright just been stressing about work’ Louis sighed and Harry threw his hand over Louis shoulder and Louis all but melted into him.  
‘Just come chill in bed’ Harry smiled and took his arm back, Louis frowned at the loss of contact but smiled again as Harry took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom. They fell onto Harrys bed, Louis’ eyes adjusted to the light and he sighed contentedly.  
‘come here’ Harry beamed pulling Louis into his arms. Louis tensed but softened and closed his eyes as he laid his arm over Harrys chest.   
‘Night’ Louis sighed  
‘Night Princess’ Harry chuckled  
‘Seriously?’ Louis groaned  
‘you love it babe’ and Louis felt that maybe he did.


	13. Chapter 13

When he woke up Louis could feel breath on his neck and he snuggled deeper into the warmth. He felt arms around him and the gentle rise and fall of the chest he was resting on. He opened his eyes and looked up at Harry who was still asleep.  
Louis yawned and rubbed his eyes with his free hand as Molly jumped on the bed in front of him.  
‘Don’t mess with me’ He whispered, but molly walked around Harry and snuggled by Harrys arms and Louis head purring happily. Louis sighed and closed his head as Harry shuffled slightly  
‘Morning’ He mumbled quietly and Louis smiled at how deep Harrys voice sounded, almost gravely and Louis would be lying if he didn’t find it a little bit attractive.  
‘Morning Haz’ He smiled into Harrys chest  
‘not going to be late for lectures are we?’ He asked and Louis looked up at Harrys clock  
‘Not quite a rush as the other day’ Louis smiled sitting up on the bed and stretching. Harry sat up too  
‘You were warm’ Harry pouted  
‘You were comfortable and for that I thank you’ Louis grinned  
‘And how exactly are you going to thank me, I expect something for you using my body’ Harry smirked and Louis snorted  
‘That sounds so wrong’ He shook his head and Harry looked smug  
‘Yeah, but I mean it’ Harry said  
‘Oh Thank you Harry oh noble King of cats, I thank you for allowing me to seek comfort on your fine specimen of a chest’ Louis hailed dramatically and flung himself down on Harry giving him a wet kiss on the cheek and a tight hug  
‘That’ll do, but you missed’ Harry smiled his eyes shining as Louis let him go  
‘Did I now?’ He asked and Harry nodded   
‘And what exactly did I miss?’ Louis asked and Harry smirked pushing Louis over on to the bed and leaning over him  
‘Because you kissed me here’ Harry said kissing Louis cheek that immediately burst into a wave of heat and he felt a blush creep up his neck ‘Instead of here’ Harry muttered placing his lips over Louis in a soft quick kiss before sitting up and crossing his arms ‘your thanks has now been noted’ Harry grinned  
‘I feel used’ Louis smirked sitting up on the bed and trying to push down his embarrassment and urge to fan-girl, which he definitely never would do ever. And keep his face nearest to his natural colour as possible.  
‘and so you should, you should also feel honore-‘ Harry was cut off as Louis pushed him off the bed and scuttled off the bed as Harry stood up with a loud fake gasp  
‘How dare you!’ He giggled and ran at Louis who squealed and ran out of the door  
and to the front door, half unlocking the door before arms wrapped around his middle and he gave a surprised shriek as he was lifted up and thrown onto the sofa  
‘eat cat cushion’ Louis said picking it up  
‘Wha?’ Harry asked as Louis took aim and threw it at him, He jumped up ran at Harry scuffled his hair, kissed his cheeks and skipped to the door Harry watching him the whole time  
‘I shall see you when I see you kind sir’ Louis bowed and walked out of Harrys flat and smiling at the old lady with the cat on her head. He walked into his own flat and over to his bedroom getting ready for his lectures. His lectures were slow and almost painful. Louis ate lunch with Niall who’d stayed over at Liams on the night of the party, Louis having not been at home, and Louis told him about passing out on Harrys back and staying at Harrys. Niall found it incredibly hilarious and kept pretending to fall asleep on the table. Louis ended up shoving half of his chips down Nialls shirt. Louis went to the gym with Niall after lectures and greeted Zayn on the counter. They went swimming, well Niall and Louis, Zayn persuading them that he was still working even though they saw him sat in a chair with a coke and a magazine. Louis thought that maybe it was because Zayn was afraid of getting his hair wet, Niall believed he couldn’t swim and they agreed with each other that it was probably both reasons. Louis didn’t hear from Harry until eleven that night when the door of the room next door crept open.  
‘Lou?’ Harry whispered  
‘Yeah’ Louis replied  
‘Hey’ Harry called louder  
‘Though you’d drowned yourself, you wouldn’t be the first’ Louis replied from his bed that was considerably colder and more uncomfortable than Harrys, not to mention empty.  
‘I wouldn’t do that, I mean it’d take you a year to build up the courage to move me and you’d probably end up falling over the bath tub and killing yourself in the process’ Harry laughed and Louis silently agreed  
‘Well, Liam had me working at the library with him so I’m a little tired. Night Princess’ Harry’s voice filled the silence and it sounded muffled as if he were speaking from a pillow and Louis sighed  
‘Goodnight my prince’ He giggled  
‘Like it’ Harry yawned and Louis smiled to himself. Closing his eyes and falling asleep to the soft snores coming from next door.  
Louis woke up to loud knocking on his door; he slipped out of bed with a yawn and shuffled out of his room rubbing at his eyes.   
‘Coming’ He groaned as he unchained the door and opened it.  
‘Too much info, Lou’ Harry laughed  
‘Harry why’d you wake me up’ Louis groaned, scowling playfully at Harry. Harry chuckled  
‘Because it’s eleven and I’m bored’ He smiled, Louis sighed but moved aside letting him come into the room. Harry squeezed past him with a smirk as his eyes took in Louis. Louis frowned and looked down at himself. He was only in his boxers  
‘Nice outfit, Lou’ Harry grinned  
‘Oh god’ Louis groaned his face heating up, he tried to ignore the blush fleeting across his face as he pushed Harry to the sofa before hurrying into his bedroom to slip on a t-shirt and jeans.   
He walked out of his room and walked over to Harry who was sat on his sofa.   
‘Lets watch a film’ Louis grinned and Harry nodded quickly. Louis looked around at his television rack and smiled  
‘Titanic?’ He asked  
‘Fucking love that film but you’ll have to excuse me as I cry in it’ He grinned and Louis nodded biting his lip  
‘That’ll make two of us then’ He laughed, yes he’d get teary eyed at a sad movie, but Louis hadn’t properly cried in ten years. He’d come to the conclusion that he was all cried out, after all his dad leaving had made a great impact on his life as a young boy. He placed the DVD in the Television and walked over to the sofa before falling onto it. The film started and Harry edged a little closer to Louis and seemed to be getting himself comfortable. Louis glanced at him before looking back at the screen. It continued like that for a while, Harry stole a glance, and then Louis would. Halfway through the movie however Harry turned to face him with a smile, Louis continued to watch the screen not taking in what was happening in the film. Harrys stare was intense and making Louis almost feel nervous, and people shouldn’t be able to feel nervous over a stare. He stole a glance at Harry who was still staring with no shame.  
‘Take a picture’ He mumbled looking back at the screen, Harry grinned  
‘I think I might, the light really is making you look even more beautiful’ Louis looked at him in shock and frowned, no one had ever called him beautiful and the sincere look on Harrys face said that he meant what he was saying.  
‘I-what?’ Louis asked and Harry ran a finger along his jaw. Louis shivered and frowned because no one had ever made him shiver before.  
‘Yeah, it’s true’ Harry smiled, Louis felt his stomach warm and he smiled at Harry.  
‘Thanks’ He sighed ‘you don’t look to bad yourself’  
‘I’ll take that as a compliment’ Harry rolled his eyes  
‘Yeah you should’ Louis nodded, they continued to stare and Louis refused to think that it was anything like gazing into each others eyes, because it was no such thing. Harry shuffled a little closer to Louis and put his arm behind him on the sofa. Louis did not in any way lean into it, and if asked he would deny it. Harry was his friend. He didn’t feel anything other than friendship towards him, not at all. Harry rested his chin on Louis’ head and Louis smiled feeling like he was home, however cliché that sounded, just because Harry was his friend and was there for him.  
They sat in silence watching the film as if in mutual agreement to stay wrapped up together and appreciate the time. The time obviously didn’t agree with them for a knock sounded on the door, urgent and loud, causing them both to jump  
‘Expecting anyone?’ Harry asked  
‘I don’t think so’ Louis frowned sliding out of Harrys grip, a wave of chill hitting him and making him feel alone. He walked over to the door and opened it slightly  
‘Hey Lou’ Eleanor smiled  
‘Err, hey El’ Louis replied with a confused frown ‘Why are you here?’  
‘To help you get ready for your date of course’ Eleanor quipped walking past Louis and scuffing up his hair.  
‘Date?’ Harry asked sounding confused  
‘Oh shit’ Louis groaned, he hadn’t thought about it since Eleanor had called him and he most certainly did not want to go on some stupid date.  
‘Hey Harry’ Eleanor called out, Louis turned around to see Harry not at all like how he’d left him, Happy and relaxed. Harry was stood up throwing his coat on a frown prominent on his face.  
‘See you sometime’ He practically growled walking out of the flat, closing the door behind him, Louis didn’t bother hiding his confusion as he stared at the door in shock.  
‘What was that about?’ Eleanor asked, Louis looked away from the door and looked at Eleanor his confusion mirrored on her face.  
‘I don’t know, he was fine when we were cud- watching the film’ Louis frowned,  
‘So lets get ready for your date’ Eleanor smiled dragging him towards the bedroom.  
‘Do I have to go?’ He asked and she looked at him with an eyebrow raised  
‘It’s all organised’ She informed him. Louis groaned, he was sure this boy she’d organised him to meet was lovely, but he wasn’t so sure about the whole blind date affair, he was happy enough to have just stayed on the sofa all night with Harry. Harry, who’d stomped out of his flat and disappeared, for Louis could hear nothing from next door. He wondered where Harry could have gone, but soon realised that it wasn’t his business. When he looked up from the floor he saw Eleanor had placed an outfit on his bed and was walking over to him  
‘Hmm, you don’t smell. When was the last time you showered?’ She questioned  
‘Last night?’ He answered puzzled  
‘Right, put those clothes on and come out and show me’ She grinned walking out of his room and closing the door. Louis put his clothes on acting as if he were a condemned man getting head to be hung, because quite frankly, that is what he felt like doing. Louis walked out into the living room and Eleanor looked up from the sofa where Harry previously met, and Louis wondered how it was possible for his mood to change that quickly. He was just in the process of blinking away the glaring green eyes of Harry as he’d stormed out when Eleanor was in front of him fiddling with his collar.  
‘Right, he’s at Bella Napolia, go and get him tiger’ She giggled and Louis wondered if Harrys face popped into his mind for a reason, or weather it was just to taunt him. Louis sighed and slinked out of his flat shoving his keys, wallet and phone into his pockets. He walked down the stairs watching the ground his hands shoved in his pockets. He’d much rather have stayed inside.  
He walked out of his block and onto the pavement, walking towards the restaurant. He suddenly panicked wondering how he’d recognise the boy, and what would happen if he didn’t even show up. A text from Eleanor settled his panic saying he’d be wearing a purple scarf. Louis groaned and kicked at a stone.  
‘Don’t you look pretty for your date’ a voice broke the silence and Louis looked up to see Harry lent against the wall, Louis sighed not knowing how to respond ‘who’s the guy? Someone from your class maybe, or a friend of a friend?’ Louis stopped next to Harry and rose an eyebrow. Harry didn’t sound like himself.  
‘Friend of El’s I guess, what are you doing out here?’ He asked  
‘Going to go out’ He shrugged and looked up as a car screeched to a halt in front of them  
‘Oh, okay have fun’ Louis smiled, Harry returned one but it looked like less of a smile and more of a grimace and Louis felt his heart drop, why would Harry send him a fake smile. Louis watched Harry get in the car with two other boys who were smoking.  
‘Have a good date’ Harry spat as the car wheels screeched and the car was sailing into the distance taking all of Louis’ confidence, hope and feelings with it. Louis numbly walked to the entrance of the restaurant and pulled at his shirt as he walked into the fancy looking building. He spotted the boy at once, as the scarf was not only purple but it seemed to be Neon too. He gulped and walked over to him.  
‘Hey’ He breathed out, the boy looked up and studied him  
‘You must be Louis’ He asked and Louis nodded ‘Take a seat’ The boy smiled and Louis did, hesitantly. ‘So, not to sound rude or make you feel uncomfortable but El pretty much forced me here’ He continued  
‘Really? Me too’ Louis sighed  
‘No offence if you’re looking t date and stuff, but I’m not really looking for anything’ The boy continued ‘just got out of a messy relationship and stuff’ He shrugged  
‘Totally get it, I was worried because I’m not looking to date, El just got it into her head that I needed a boyfriend and then woosh, not even a week later she’s arranged this’ He smiled  
‘I’m glad, I’ve been dreading this all day’ He sighed ‘I’m Aiden by the way’ He smiled  
‘Nice to meet you, so shall we eat and then tell El that it was unsuccessful and to leave her dating skills for herself?’ Louis laughed and Aiden nodded  
‘Sounds like a plan’ Louis was glad that it worked out how it had, a load was taken off his shoulders, they ordered their food, and ate it slowly as they talked, mostly about his life and about his new friends. Aiden was curious when it came to Harry and Louis frowned  
‘Why you so interested?’ Louis asked and Aiden raised an eyebrow,  
‘You just seem to light up when you talk about him’ He shrugged and Louis frowned. Sure he liked Harry as a friend, but nothing more right? Although he did enjoy cuddling with him, he liked the heat it cause him when he and Harry touched, he liked the way Harry talked and he was sure that most people didn’t talk about their friends like that.  
‘Oh’ He managed as the bill came. They paid for what they ate and made their separate ways greeting that they’d had a nice time and they would like to be friends.  
It started to gently spit with rain as Louis made his way back to his flat. He reached for his keys and pulled them from his jeans. He walked up the stairs and could see Harry at the end of the corridor fumbling with his lock, a girl giggling by his side. He looked up and caught Louis eyes before the door swung open and he dragged the blond inside. Louis felt a bubble of jealousy sweep over him and he shoved his key into his lock and forced open his door. He walked in and closed the door. He made his way into the bedroom and sat on his bed and ran his hand down his face. He couldn’t like Harry as more of a friend could he? It was nonsense he thought, but as he heard Harrys bedroom door slam open and a loud giggle fill his room he thought that maybe the idea wasn’t so ridiculous. He lay on his bed eyebrows fused together in a frown.  
‘Hey babe, want to get in my bed’ Harry slurred and Louis felt his heart clench because just yesterday it’d been him getting into Harrys bed. Louis hoped this wasn’t leading where he thought it was but he was proved wrong by a loud moan filling his room. Louis gritted his teeth and grabbed at his cover tightly. His eyes stung as another moan filled the silence and he stood up. He wasn’t affected by this, he didn’t like Harry because Harry was nothing but a player who bought a different girl home every night, just like now. Only Louis knew there was more to Harry than just that. But as another moan filled the room Louis shot up and grabbed a jumper slamming his door shut and practically running out of his flat. He didn’t want to listen to that, he wasn’t sure he could.  
He threw his jumper on and walked down the stairs to the flat willing his eyes to clear of the tears pooling in them. He wasn’t jealous, he wasn’t upset and he most certainly did not like Harry. As he walked out of the front door of the block, he got his wish for the rain cleaned his face of tears in a second. It had gone from spitting to near torrential in the ten minutes he’d been inside.  
He walked until he couldn’t feel his toes and his clothes were soaked. He found himself sat on a bridge over a river and sat down dangling his legs over the edge of it. He was never very good with emotions. He wasn’t sure how to control them properly, but right now he really was sure that he was a little bit heart broken and when he came to the realisation it was all he could do. He buried his head in his hands and cried. Something he hadn’t done in almost ten years since his dad had left.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis stayed put all night he’d long since stopped crying, but his eyes stung and his nose was blocked. He watched the rain as it hit the river and created ripples that flowed away with the current. He watched the sun rising and the early risers run with their coats over their heads running to take cover from the pouring rain. Louis was numb. His lips were quivering and slightly blue from the cold. His hands were wrinkled and shaking uncontrollably. He watched as a girl walked across the park wrapped up in a coat with an umbrella.  
His phone blared out and he looked down at his pockets, hands shaking he answered it.  
‘Hello?’ He said, voice shaking and teeth clicking together  
‘Hey Lou, I stopped by but you weren’t home, its not like you to be up early’ Eleanors voice spoke gently into his ear  
‘I couldn’t sleep’ He mumbled warily still shaking uncontrollably  
‘you couldn’t sleep, how long have you been out?’ She asked nervously  
‘I dunno, like since eleven’ He sniffed  
‘You’ve been out all night in the fucking rain, Lou how stupid cn you fucking get’ She yelled, Louis stayed quiet looking at the river  
‘What’s the yelling about?’ Harrys voice muttered through the speaker and Louis let out a strangled sob  
‘Oh god, Lou. Are you crying?’ Eleanor asked, Louis opened his mouth to answer but broke into more sobs.  
‘what?’ Harry asked ‘Where’s Louis?’  
‘Good question, Lou where are you?’ Eleanor asked in a panic  
‘P-park’ Louis stuttered  
‘You’ve been at the fucking park in the rain all night, oh god, you must be freezing, I’ll call Niall to get you, here exactly are you?’ She panicked  
‘What do you mean all night in a park?’ Harry asked Louis bit his lip and wiped his eyes on his shaking sleeve  
‘Want to be alone’ Louis sniffed  
‘I’m not leaving you alone in the rain in the park’ Eleanor shouted  
‘Shhh, let me speak to him’ Harry said and Louis panicked  
‘No, don’t put him on, nonono’ Louis cried, sobs wracking at his chest  
‘Fuck off Harry, he says no, stop! Louis where are you?’ She persisted  
‘Why doesn’t he want to talk to me?’ Harry asked  
‘Well he’s saying nonono’ Eleanor snapped  
‘What, why?’ Harry asked and Louis let out a loud sniff  
‘I want to go home’ Louis choked  
‘We’ll get you home if you tell us where you are’ Eleanor said gently  
‘Not there, I don’t want to go there. I want to go back to mum. I hate my flat, everything’ He choked  
‘Come on Lou, I’m being serious let me- hey’  
‘Louis where are you?’ Harrys voice sounded and Louis panicked letting out a startled sob before hanging up the phone.  
He got up shakily and staggered slightly not being able to feel much he was shaking violently and his head felt like dead weight.  
‘Holy shit, Louis is that you?’ a voice rang out and Louis looked up at Liam who was running over to him, Louis all but collapsed onto his shoulder and Liam wrapped an arm around his shoulder helping him walk  
‘What the hell happened to you?’ Liam asked worried  
‘cold, tired, heartbroken a little’ He quivered, His hair plastered to his fringe was sending water into his eyes, and Liam looked closer at Louis face  
‘Have you been crying?’ He asked, Louis shook his head but sighed and nodded  
‘Why?’ Liam asked dragging him out of the park as Louis tried to move his numb feet. Liam took off his coat and draped it over His shoulders wrapping his arm tighter around him  
‘Come on lets get you warmed up, your lips are blue and you look like you’ve been out in the rain for hours’ Liam sighed, Louis made a noise as a gasp sounded behind them  
‘Lou?’ Nialls Irish voice spoke up and Liam turned to him  
‘Found him wondering around the park looking half dead, help me get him up to his flat?’ Liam asked, Niall nodded and got the other side of Louis wrapping him closely to him as well. Louis allowed himself to be dragged in the block of flats and the wave of heat engulfed him causing him to shudder uncontrollably.  
‘Cold’ Louis breathed teeth chattering so hard it was almost painful. They reached the hallway and all eyes fell upon Eleanor who was punching a surprised looking Harry  
‘How- could – you- be – so – stupid!’ She was growling as her punched stopped upon hearing the clicking of Louis teeth and the footsteps. Eleanor and Harry both looked over and both their mouths dropped when their gaze fell on Louis. Niall dipped his hand in Louis pocket and pulled out Louis key as Louis wrapped his arms around himself and refused to catch any ones eye.  
‘Lou’ Eleanor whispered softly, Louis shook his head as his door opened and Niall helped him in.   
‘What the hell happened?’ Liam asked  
‘No one really knows’ Eleanor answered. Louis looked up as Niall laid him on his bed.  
‘You okay?’ Niall asked and Louis could see the double meaning, he shook his head because really he wasn’t okay at all.  
‘Here’ Niall said ‘I owe you from all the times you’ve cared for me when I’ve been hungover, do you want a cup of tea?’ He asked and Louis shook his head  
‘Tough, Someone make him a cup of tea’ Niall yelled  
‘Niall’ Louis whimpered as Niall took his jumper off  
‘What is it, Lou?’ he asked brushing the damp hair from Louis eyes and Louis wondered why he’d never seen Niall as an affectionate caring person because, he really was.  
‘I really like him’ Louis whispered ‘I shouldn’t, but I do’  
‘Who?’ Niall asked  
‘Is he okay?’ Harry asked walking in to his bedroom and Louis froze looking down at his hands  
‘Oh’ Niall said taking in Louis appearance ‘’m just going to go and check up on the tea’ Niall replied ignoring the frantic silent plea Louis sent him before standing up and walking out of the room. Louis stared at his ceiling still shaking. Harry moved closer to him and Louis flinched as Harry placed his hand on Louis forehead. He still didn’t look up as Harry undid his trousers and slid them off him. Harry sat down on the side of the bed next to Louis and picked up Louis hand  
‘Why Lou?’ He asked, Louis pulled his hand back and turned away from Harry to lay on his side.  
‘don’t want to talk about it’ He snapped  
‘Why’d you hang up on me?’ Harry asked  
‘’cause’ Louis mumbled as Harry stroked over Louis shoulder. Louis let out a muffled sob and buried his face into his pillow.  
‘Lou, you’re worrying me, what’s wrong?’ Harry asked  
‘ ‘tis Stupid’ Louis choked a reply, Wanting more than anything to sink into his bed and never return. Why would Harry even care about him? He was into sleeping with girls, he’d never want to be with Louis.  
‘Eleanor said it was because of me’ Harry murmured sounding small and scared ‘Is it?’ Louis didn’t answer him  
‘Please talk to me’ Harry whimpered ‘If it’ll make it easier I’ll go stand on my side of the wall?’ He asked, and Louis felt that maybe that would be easier, he could talk to him without fear of his reaction. He nodded slightly and Harry sighed and the bed dipped as Harry stood up and walked from the room. Louis heard muttered voices and Niall slipped into his room handing him a mug of steaming tea that warmed up his hands until he could almost feel them again. Niall walked out again as Harrys door opened and Louis propped himself up on the pillow staring at the wall, the thing that started everything.  
‘Lou’ Harry snivelled ‘why’d you do it?’  
‘I-it was – I’ve been’ Louis growled and punched the bedside table not sure how to explain it. He regretted it immediately and whined as his now achy from the cold hand erupted with pain  
‘take your time, don’t worry’ Harry muttered  
‘I don’t know when it happened’ Louis sighed ‘But it did, and I didn’t know what to do. And then I heard you and I don’t know and I got angry and I left and then I realised that it wasn’t what I thought and then it got too much and I just don’t know’ Louis sniffed with a frown  
‘Wait, what?’ Harry asked and Louis could hear the frown in his voice  
‘I like you, Harry’ Louis informed him, Harry paused for a moment  
‘y-you know nothing happened with her yesterday’ Harry muttered, Louis scoffed   
‘Yeah’ He mocked  
‘It didn’t ‘Harry replied more forcefully ‘Know why?’ He asked  
‘Enlighten me’ Louis glared at his wall  
‘Because since we’ve been talking I don’t know why but you’ve been all I can think about, and I’d stopped trying to prove anything to myself by going out to parties, and instead we’d talk and I felt human and I loved it. You bought something out in me and I liked that, then when I saw you, I knew it was you immediately, your fucking perfect voice and the way you moved over that stage and somehow being on a stage bought out this confidence’ Harry faltered ‘and then the ball hit me in the face and I though ‘great now he’s going to laugh at me’ but you didn’t and the way we just fell into being friends as though we’d known each other for years, I like that because I could be myself around you. Then we got drunk; hell I’ve never seen anything as hot as you on that pole. And I hated the way those people were undressing you with their eyes, so I suggested we got away from them, because I was just so fucking jealous. Stupid really’ Harry breathed in deeply and Louis stared at his wall in shock ‘I wanted to see you all the time, still do and its always the best when we hangout. But then Eleanor said about a date, and hell I was so jealous again that I needed out, so I left and went to take my mind off of things, the only way I knew how. Drinking and being a fucking slut. But I couldn’t, I couldn’t because she wasn’t you’ His breath shook and he breathed deeply for a minute ‘only you’ He whispered but Louis caught it as loud as if he’s screamed if from the roof.  
‘I-you’ Louis sniffed and heard a muffled sniffle from next door. The sound of the bed moving and a door closing was heard and Louis sat up more moving to sit on his knees. Harry had left. He was contemplating weather to get up and run into the hall when his bedroom door opened closed and he looked up into the wide eyes of Harry who stepped over to him and kneeled on the bed in front of him and grabbed Louis cheeks in his large hands and pressed his lips to Louis.  
Louis gasped as his stomach flipped and slowly placed his hands on Harrys neck as Harry leaned further into Louis moving his lips gently with his. Louis ran his hands through Harrys hair as Harrys hands dropped to Louis sides and started stroking circles.  
‘Here’s a-‘ Eleanor began but squealed as Harry and Louis broke apart to stare at her  
‘why’d you squeal?’ Niall asked hurrying over   
Eleanor threw a hot water bottle next to Louis and turned around pushing Niall out with her. Louis looked down at the hot water bottle as Harry looked back at Louis raising his hand to clear the tear tracks from Louis cheeks. Louis looked up at Harry with a small smile.  
‘you really are beautiful’ Harry sighed and Louis flushed red and looked down again. Harry picked up the hot water bottle and put it against Louis stomach. Louis shivered feeling extremely cold suddenly. He slid off the bed and padded toward the bathroom  
‘Where are you going?’ Harry asked  
‘To go for a pee’ Louis replied playfully  
‘You know if you need a hand to hold on to I’m-‘  
‘I’m good’ Louis smiled walking into the toilet and catching his reflection, he truly looked awful. He went for a pee and washed his hands before running a hand through his cold wet hair to it wasn’t sticking up all over the place before walking back into his bedroom. Harry walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. Louis rested his head on Harrys shoulder and sighed. Harry broke away and sat him dwn on his bed  
‘you need to lie down, sleep and warm up’ Harry said as Louis got more into his bed, he nodded to Harry and Harry pressed the cup of tea in his hands. He took a gulp and looked up at Harry,  
‘Stay with me?’ he asked and Harry smiled  
‘If you want’ he nodded  
‘Yeah’ Louis breathed as Harry stripped himself of his t-shirt and jeans and slid into the bed next to Louis who immediately felt warmer and safer.  
‘So Louis, I want to do this properly, although nothing seems to have done that, but would you like to accompany me on a date next Saturday?’ Harry asked and Louis beamed because right now he could think of nothing better.  
‘I’d love to’ He replied finishing his tea and placing it on the bedside table. Harry picked up Louis hand and kissed his knuckle that was bleeding slightly. Louis scowled at the table before looking back at Harry who placed an arm around him and pulled him to him before they snuggled into the blankets and Louis let the heat engulf him as well as a new sense of belonging and happiness. Louis Tomlinson was going on a date with Harry Styles. His noisy neighbour from next door, and Louis couldn’t wait.


	15. Chapter 15

Louis woke himself up with a hacking cough and a blocked nose. He sat up quickly coughing terribly and groaned as he was finally able to breath. He sniffed and raked his eyes around his room which was empty. He listened out for sounds but his flat sounded empty. He shivered and got out of bed and staggered to his draw and pulled out his Onesie, it reminded him of when he was ill at home and his mum would tell him to wear his onesie while she made him tea and soup. He pulled it on and zipped it up before a sneeze sent him backwards onto his bed.  
He stood up and walked over to his door, opening it as he rubbed his eyes, walking over to the kitchen he started to hear the sound of sizzling and frowned. His first thought was the fish in the bin, had it mutated into some monster ready to eat him? He cautiously walked over to the door and peered around.  
‘Holy crap, Harry’ Louis sighed, Harry turned around from the counter and smiled  
‘Hey’ He said  
‘I thought it was a monster or something’ He sighed and Harry chuckled. Louis walked fully into the kitchen and Harrys mouth dropped  
‘You’re in a Onesie’ He stuttered and Louis looked down  
‘Yeah’ He nodded ‘I wear it when I’m ill’ he pouted and Harry walked over to him and pulled him into a hug  
‘I made some soup for dinner, you slept through lunch but I thought it would be for the best, I sent the others home and told them I’d look after you’ He muttered into Louis neck, Louis sighed and sank into Harrys arms wrapping his own around Harry and closed his eyes.  
‘So you want to sit and watch a film?’ Harry asked and Louis nodded immediately into Harrys chest, because that was exactly what he wanted to do, he thought back to this time last night when they’d been sat on the sofa together, before everything else had happened.  
‘Okay, you go sit down and I’ll get the soup ready’ Harry murmured into Louis hair and Louis grinned before letting go of Harry and walking out of the room, feeling Harrys gaze on him.  
‘Stop staring’ He teased  
‘I can’t help it, your bum looks so much bigger in a onesie’ Harry replied and Louis could hear the smirk in his voice so he wiggled his bum before walking over to the sofa and falling onto it with a sniff. He thought back to the morning when they’d talked through the wall, hw Harry had walked back to his room, the kiss that had made him feel warm and loved, the date that he was doing to have with Harry and he giggled into the cushion  
‘What are you giggling at?’ Harry asked as the sofa dipped, Louis blushed having been caught giggling and looked up from the cushion  
‘Err… nothing’ He smiled   
‘What film are we going to watch?’ Harry asked as Louis sat up and looked at the television  
‘Something Disney’ He grinned  
‘I’m up for that’ Harry laughed standing up and walking over to the DVD rack. He bent over and Louis smirked as he watched Harrys bum sway from side to side.  
‘Aristocats?’ Harry asked looking around to see Louis, his eyes shone and Louis rolled his eyes  
‘I suppose’ He giggled as Harry put the DVD in and scampered back to the sofa throwing a blanket over them. He put his arm behind Louis and Louis lent into his shoulder feeling warm. He pulled the blanket closer around him and watched the start of the film.  
‘Warm enough?’ Harry asked leaning forwards and picking up two bowls from the coffee table, and Louis felt like Harry really was looking after him. He coughed and nodded  
‘Toastie’ He nodded accepting the bowl of soup ‘you didn’t have to do this you know’  
‘I want to, and anyway it’s sort of my fault that you’re ill’ Harry sighed. Louis frowned because it was all just a series of events that lead to this, and he shouldn’t have stayed out all night, he knew that.  
‘It’s not really, I mean I sat in the rain all night, I could have at least gone under cover’ Louis bit his lip. Harry placed his arm around Louis shoulder and bought him closer to him  
‘Well you won’t do that again will you?’ He asked and Louis shook his head, causing him to hack a cough. Harry rubbed his back slowly ‘Have some soup, it’ll sooth your throat’ Harry whispered as he rested his head against Louis’ and watched the film. Louis sipped at the soup until it had gone. Harry took his bowl and placed it with Harrys empty one, not moving from his position. Louis sighed contentedly and buried his head into Harrys neck.  
‘Everybody wants to be a cat, because a cats the only-‘ Harry began to sing quietly  
‘Cat who knows where its at’ Louis finished with him, giggling into Harrys neck.  
‘Love this film’ Harry sighed  
‘Because of the cats?’ Louis guessed  
‘No- maybe- okay so yeah but shut up’ He said quickly as Louis giggled uncontrollably into Harry.  
‘Shut up’ Harry whined  
‘Do you wish you were a cat?’ Louis teased with a sniff  
‘Only if I was your cat’ Harry smiled  
‘Why? You know only something bad would happen’ Louis sighed knowing it was true, he couldn’t even take care of a goldfish.  
‘Because then I could cuddle you all the time’ Harry grinned  
‘You can do that anyway’ Louis snickered  
‘I’m glad I can’ Harry replied squeezing Louis closer. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and Harry purred into Louis ear, Louis shivered and chuckled  
‘That tickled’ He told Harry  
‘did it, I’m sorry’ Harry replied sarcastically. Louis pinched Harrys side and Harry squealed shrilly, Louis looked at him and raised an eyebrow, he wasn’t going to let that go because Harry really did sound like a girl.  
‘Really?’ He drawled and Harry blushed  
‘Shhh’ He smiled embarrassedly  
‘Never’ Louis replied sticking out his tongue. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Louis hood up, zipping it all the way up. Louis froze and his jaw dropped  
‘Hazza’ He whined trying to get his arms free from around Harry but he couldn’t, Harry laughed and pulled the zip down half way leaning his forehead against Louis’  
‘Bit dark?’ Harry asked cheekily and Louis nodded  
‘very’ he breathed out  
‘Maybe you shouldn’t tease me so’ Harry grinned and Louis rolled his eyes staring at Harry whos forehead was still against his. He had no intention of ever stopping teasing Harry because really, it was incredibly fun. Harry breathed heavily before rubbing his nose against Louis’, Louis breath caught in his throat.  
‘Maybe you shouldn’t be so teasable’ Louis whispered  
‘That’s not even a word’ Harry murmured with a gulp. Louis heart was beating faster and his cheeks were heating up from Harrys intense stare beneath his hood. It was dark yet he could still make out Harry and he could feel Harrys hands rubbing up and down his back. He bit his lip and gulped. Harrys eyes dropped down to Louis lips and he licked his own as he looked back at Louis, and God did Louis want to kiss him.  
‘Can I?’ Harry enquired quietly tilting his head slightly   
‘Yeah’ Louis breathed, Harry closed the distance and brushed their lips together, Louis closed his eyes slowly and tightened his grip around Harry pushing his lips into Harrys further and felt his stomach flip, Harrys hand trailed up to the back of his head and he moved his lips against Louis. Louis responded instantly and their lips moved with vigour, sloppy and yet perfect. Louis breathed heavily as Harry slowly lowered him to lie on the sofa, Harry unzipped Louis’ onesie and the hood slipped off his face, Louis moved his hands to slide into Harrys hair who hummed in agreement, and Louis felt he could stay like this forever.   
‘Oh god Louis, how did you find out you were gay?’ Niall asked lamming the door open, Louis and Harry gasped and rolled off the sofa in shock landing with an ‘oomph’, the table crashed over sending the bowls onto the floor. They both sat up quickly and looked up at Niall who stood biting his lip trying not to laugh  
‘Knock on the door’ Louis groaned falling back onto the floor with a frustrated groan, Niall threw his head back and laughed loudly.  
‘this is the best sight ever, I wish I had a camera’ He laughed ‘Oh my go, you’re in a Onesie tangled on the floor, it’s brilliant’ And Louis groaned because he really wasn’t surprised at Niall right now. He wasn’t one to creep out slowly as if he’d seen nothing. Louis knew that he was here for the evening now. He sighed and untangled his legs from Harry standing up and holding his hand out for Harry to take, Harry did and Louis couldn’t help but look at how their hands seemed to fit perfectly together. He released it and walked over to Niall as Harry put the table right. Louis slapped Niall over the back of the head earning a noise of protest.  
‘sorry Lou’ Niall replied not sounding sorry at all. Louis sighed and walked back over to where Harry was sat on his sofa  
‘So what did you want to ask?’ Louis asked and Niall looked cautiously at Harry before sighing and walking over sitting down next to Louis.  
‘how did you know you were gay?’ Niall asked  
‘Well, err… I didn’t look at the girls like the other boys in my year and then when I accepted I wasn’t interested in them, I began to realise I liked boys’ He said thoughtfully  
‘Oh, well that didn’t help I liked girls’ Niall frowned and Louis wondered exactly why Niall was asking this  
‘I like both girls and boys’ Harry added looking around Louis and Niall raised an eyebrow  
‘So It’s not wrong that I like someone who I’ve just met that’s a boy?’ He asked and Louis jaw dropped, He wanted to know who the boy was but he didn’t want to pressure Niall into spilling something he obviously wasn’t too sure about.  
‘You like who you like, gender doesn’t matter’ Harry smiled and Louis wondered if he imagined the soft finger that linked with his own, he looked down at his hand subtly and had to hide a wide grin because Harry had wrapped his little finger with Louis’. Louis looked at Niall and smiled  
‘my little Nialler is growing up’ He faked a sob using his free hand to wipe a fake tear. Niall shoved him into Harry and Louis gasped looking hurt as Harry helped him to sit up again  
‘I could say the same for you, I never thought I’d walk in to see you eating another boys face but I suppose the impossible happens’ Niall smirked. Louis blushed as Harry laughed, but Niall was right. Louis himself had never thought he’d find anyone who’d want to be with him, kiss him or anything. He knew he was awkward and self-conscious, if someone had told him that this would happen, he’d have slapped them around the face with a fish.  
‘I can’t help it if I’m a bit of a cannibal’ Louis laughed, Harry snorted and Niall groaned  
‘That was terrible, right I’ve got to go’ Niall said standing up ‘Thanks for talking’  
‘No problem’ Louis grinned as Niall walked towards the door  
‘Get better soon, Lou. You only wear that Onesie if you’re feeling ill, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do’ He said opening the door  
‘Well that’s not really set any ground rules, you're up for anything’ Louis called out  
‘Exactly’ Niall laughed closing the door   
‘Who do you think he’s talking about?’ Louis asked turning to Harry keeping their little fingers entwined.  
‘Who’s he met recently?’ Harry questioned thoughtfully  
‘Anyone from the student union?’ Louis asked with a shrug  
‘No it couldn’t be, he was with us at the start and Liam for the-‘ Harry drifted off as Louis and he caught each others gazes  
‘It couldn’t be, could it?’ Louis asked  
‘We’ll have to keep an eye, yeah?’ Harry asked with a cheeky smirk  
‘Yeah’ Louis nodded.  
‘Now, lets get you to bed’ Harry smiled  
‘Do I have to, I’m not tired’ Louis moaned and Harry laughed  
‘You sound like a child, and you’re ill Lou, you need rest’ Harry smiled and Louis shook his head, because he really wasn’t tired and he was happy to cuddle Harry on the sofa forever.  
‘No’ He said crossing his arms and dropping Harrys finger, pouting his lip. He knew he looked ridiculous, he could tell. Harry beamed and poked Louis nose  
‘Don’t make me drag you to bed’ He warned, Louis shook his head and turned away from Harry. He squeaked as Harry grabbed him around the middle and dragged him onto His lap. Louis muttered nonsense and Harry laughed burying his head into Louis neck,  
‘I don’t wanna go to bed’ He whinged and Harry kissed his neck softly, Louis closed his eyes in contentment,  
‘Tough’ Harry muttered standing up with Louis still in his arms, Louis opened his eyes and wiggled  
‘No!’ He whined, Harry tightened his grip and dragged Louis towards the bedroom  
‘come on, Lou’ Harry laughed as Louis continued to squirm to get free  
‘but Haz’ Louis pouted  
‘If you’re lucky I’ll read you a bedtime story’ Harry mocked and Louis groaned  
‘I’m not two’ He frowned  
‘Then don’t act it baby’ Harry whispered into his ear. Louis made an odd noise he wasn’t sure was human and turned his body into Harry who place his hands on Louis thighs and pulled him up. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry and buried his fce into his neck.  
‘That’s twice I’ve carried you to bed, you owe me double now’ Harry chortled, Louis bit Harrys neck and laughed as Harry choked  
‘What was that for?’ Harry asked  
‘Felt like it’ Louis replied. Harry snorted before squeezing Louis bum causing Louis to squeal and remove his head from Harrys neck to look at him in shock.  
‘Felt like it’ Harry mimicked, Louis rolled his eyes and screamed as Harry dropped his legs and he bounced onto his bed.  
‘I have lectures tomorrow, so I should go’ Harry sighed  
‘Stay?’ Louis asked and Harry grinned  
‘Sorry babe, shouldn’t make a habit of staying in blokes beds’ Harry winked  
‘Well take my spare key and you can let yourself in when you want, its in the draw of the chest by the door’ Louis smiled shuffling up his bed to the pillows  
‘Okay’ Harry smiled ‘Night’ He walked over to Louis and placed a kiss on his forehead before walking out of the door closing it carefully. Louis smiled happily and pulled the covers over him. As he heard the sounds of keys jingling and his front door closing and locking. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Harry walk into his own room.  
‘Go to sleep and you’ll feel better sooner’ Harry spoke softly. Louis looked at the clock to see it was ten already  
‘Okay’ He sighed and Harry chuckled  
‘Goodnight princess’ he called  
‘I wish you wouldn’t’ Louis groaned  
‘Don’t lie’ Harry laughed  
‘I’ll throw a shoe at you’ Louis warned  
‘Aren’t you just the little charmer’ Harry retorted ‘Well little yeah’ he snickered and Louis gasped, he’d always been conscious of his height and Harry was that much taller than him that it was an obvious reminder when he stood next to him.  
‘Not funny’ Louis sulked  
‘I love it’ Harry replied and Louis stomach squirmed, he grinned into his pillow, he couldn’t wait for Saturday now. Only a week to wait, he repeated over and over in his head until he yawned.  
‘G’night Hazza’ He slurred


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, Louis stayed in bed, his nose streaming and his throat burning. Harry popped by in the morning making him a cup of tea and some toast, which Louis didn’t eat because of his throat. Harry returned that evening with more soup and a DVD, and the same continued on the Tuesday, Wednesday Liam was on duty, although Louis was feeling much better, he was thankful when Liam took out his rubbish. Thursday Louis was back to his old self with a bit of a sore throat. He went to classes as usual and met Niall for lunch. On Friday he was feeling perfectly fine for which he was thankful because he wanted to feel great for his and Harrys date the next day, which he still didn’t know what they were doing. After university he went back home bumping into Eleanor and invited her over for the evening as well as Danielle and the three made their way up to his flat where he met Harry, Niall, Liam, Zayn and the girl he’d seen in Harrys class.  
‘So tell me Perrie, how did you get so beautiful?’ Zayn asked her, she rolled her eyes and pushed him over  
‘Zayn, leave Perrie alone’ Harry laughed and looked up as Louis opened the door. They walked in and sat around the television as Louis searched his kitchen drawers for a Chinese menu.  
‘Found it!’ He shouter joyfully and he was met with a lot of replies at the same time  
‘I don’t care’ which sounded like Zayns voice  
‘Bring it here’ which he was sure was Danielles voice  
‘Bring your big bum in here’ which was Harry and Louis assured himself he’d get him back for.  
‘Show me the food’ which sounded like Niall  
‘Zayn stop touching my bum’ was the unfamiliar voice of Perrie he was sure  
‘We need to order it in an orderly fashion’ Louis wanted to laugh at how Liam was very organised in everything he did  
‘Is Chinese fattening?’ was Eleanor’s reply  
‘I’m hungry’ which was again Niall after everyone had spoken  
‘It was an accident’ Zayn replied to Perrie Louis guessed. He walked out of the kitchen and Niall and Perrie jumped up and ran at Louis, Louis eyes went wide and he chucked the menu at them and dodged out of the way  
‘We should get one of everything’ Perrie squealed  
‘Oh my god, we should’ Niall agreed  
‘I don’t think that’s a good idea’ Liam frowned  
‘So my big bum hmm?’ Louis asked raising an eyebrow at Harry and placing his hand on his hip  
‘Indeed’ Harry nodded with a smirk  
‘Well my big bum is going to sit on you seeing as there is nowhere else to sit’ He grinned, Harry patted his lap and opened his arms. Louis jumped onto his lap causing Harry to wheeze and cough  
‘Fucking winded me’ Harry choked and Louis smiled at him  
‘Sorry, was my big bum too forceful?’ He taunted  
‘Just a little’ Harry puffed closing his eyes as Louis kissed his cheek playfully  
‘So we’re in agreement, Duck pancakes, spring rolls, spare ribs, seaweed-‘ Louis made a grimace ‘sesame toast, prawn crackers, egg fried rice, special rice, crispy beef, sweet and sour chicken balls, cashew chicken and beef satay?’ Liam asked calling it out from a pad  
‘Now I’m hungry’ Louis groaned as his stomach growled  
‘Same’ Harry replied wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist ‘this is a great time to see what Niall is like acting around Liam so we can cross him off the list’ Harry whispered into Louis ear, Louis looked at Harry and nodded.  
They ordered the Chinese and placed the film on, Liam turned the light off and walked back to the other sofa and sat next to Niall, Harry and Louis watched as Niall shifted in his seat slightly.  
‘You two look cosy’ Eleanor said quietly, Louis leant back into Harry further and smiled  
‘He is quite comfortable’ Louis reasoned  
‘Its that big bum of yours, its cushi- ow’ Harry replied as Louis hit him on the arm  
‘Cute’ Eleanor sighed resting into the sofa. The doorbell rang and Perrie jumped up and ran to the door. She walked back over with three bags of food and set them out on the coffee table as Louis stood up with a protest from Harry and walked into the kitchen to pick out plates and bowls, he didn’t have enough for them all to have plates and it was all a bit mismatched but he hoped they wouldn’t mind.  
He walked back into the living room and placed the bowls and plates onto the table. Everyone helped themselves to the food and Louis sat on the floor at Harrys feet head resting on his knee.  
‘This is so good’ Niall sighed and Liam laughed at him, Niall flushed slightly and Louis looked up at Harry who choked on some rice and sent a nod to Louis. They watched the film in silence and Harry picked Louis off the floor and back onto his lap. He cuddled into Harry as the film continued and they sighed simultaneously. Louis giggled into Harrys neck earning himself a ‘shhh’ from everyone else.   
The film ended and Eleanor and Danielle got up to leave, Harry and Louis waved but stayed put as they left. Perrie left soon after with Zayn giving her a hug goodbye. Zayn left soon after.  
‘My nipple is itchy’ Louis snickered  
‘What?’ Liam asked shocked  
‘I’m sorry but it does’ Louis said laughing at Liams shocked face, Niall was shaking with silent laughter and Harry was biting Louis’ shoulder, his chest vibrating  
‘Want me to itch it for you?’ Harry asked and Liam jumped up  
‘Going to go, Niall you coming?’ He asked and Niall rolled off the sofa laughing loudly  
‘w-wait’ He stuttered as Liam shuffled to the door. Louis grinned and turned around burying his face into Harrys shoulder before laughing as Niall pulled himself off the floor and walked after Liam  
‘Its not actually itchy is it?’ Harry questioned as the door closed  
‘Nope’ Louis giggled ‘But Liams reaction was the best’  
‘Agreed’ Harry nodded. Louis yawned and looked at the time  
‘Its eleven thirty already’ Louis groaned rubbing his eyes and standing up from Harrys lap. Harry whined and tried to pull Louis back to him  
‘Got to clear up a bit’ Louis shook his head and started putting the container lids on and took them to his fridge and threw the dirty ones away. Harry walked over to the sink and put the dishes in it filling it up with water and grabbing a cloth, Louis walked over to him  
‘Nuh uh’ He said ‘you’re not on washing up duty’ He said trying to get the cloth from Harry  
‘Yes I am’ Harry nodded  
‘No you’re not’ Louis scolded and tried to grab the cloth that Harry held up in the air, Louis was on his tiptoes trying to retrieve it but couldn’t. He huffed loudly and crossed his arms; he didn’t think Harry was being fair at all by using his height against him.  
‘I’ll wash you dry’ Harry smiled ‘I love it when you get in a grump about your height’ he added and Louis growled  
‘Go away’ He glared turning away from Harry to grab a tea towel  
‘Boo’ Harry whined wrapping his arms around him and Louis’ breath caught in his throat. It took him all self-control not to melt back into Harry.  
‘Just wash up the dishes’ Louis scowled, Harry turned him around and looked at him  
‘Don’t be angry at me, I’m sorry’ Harry frowned looking at the ground and Louis sighed running a finger from Harrys forehead down his nose and down to his lips. Harry looked up  
‘Don’t tease me’ Louis smirked and bumped Harry with his hip, He couldn’t stay mad at Harry, there was something about him. Something that scared Louis yet excited him all the more. Harry squeezed him into a tight hug and let him go before washing the plates and bowls up.  
Louis dried them and placed them in the cupboard, He turned to Harry when he was done  
‘Are you staying here or going home?’ He asked  
‘I should be getting home, I have a date tomorrow’ Harry winked  
‘Oh, anyone special?’ Louis asked trying to keep a straight face  
‘Only the most specialist’ Harry nodded  
‘I don’t think that you used that word in the right context’ Louis smiled  
‘I don’t care’ Harry replied sticking his tongue out  
‘When is this date, and what have you planned?’ Louis asked curiously  
‘It’ll be when I pick him up, and it’s very confidential’ Harry chuckled  
‘Well, have fun, He’s a lucky guy to go on a date with you’ Louis grinned and Harry walked backwards towards the front door. Louis walked forward mirroring him.  
‘I’m the lucky one’ Harry replied, Louis smiled widely  
‘Bye Harry’  
‘Bye boo’ Harry replied kissing Louis cheek.  
‘Careful styles, I don’t want to get to flustered’ He joked and Harry grinned opening the door and walking out ‘See you tomorrow’  
‘See you’ Louis smiled  
The door locked and Louis skipped over to the television and turned it off. He danced over to his bedroom and through into the bathroom where he washed his teeth before walking back to bed and falling onto it.  
He woke up at eleven thirty and panicked jumping out of bed, he didn’t know what time Harry wanted him to go on the date and needed to be ready for any time, he ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower, checking the temperature and getting in. He sighed as the hot water ran down his body, he washed himself and his hair before turning the water off and stepping out of the shower and looking about the bathroom, he sighed realising his towel was in his room and walked to the door and opened it, shivering at the cold air. He walked to his towel as his bedroom door opened, He squealed and threw his towel around him. He turned around to see Harry looking both surprised and smug  
‘Jesus Christ, Harry’ Louis groaned  
‘Well that was a great start to my day’ Harry grinned cheekily and Louis walked over to him and hit his chest playfully.  
‘Stupid, cheeky bastard’ Louis said embarrassed  
‘To be honest, I thought I’d be the first one caught naked, it’s one of my hobbies’ Harry chuckled, Louis frowned and looked at Harry confused, was Harry a secret nudist, or some sort of weird boy who strips in public for thrills?  
‘err’ Louis replied not knowing quite what to say.  
‘I just walk around naked at home all the time, given Liam a fright once or twice, oh and the pizza delivery boy refuses to stop by at my flat anymore’ Harry giggled and Louis felt oddly jealous of a pizza boy.  
‘Thought you were going to say that you like to go to the local market and strip in the middle of the place for a sexual thrill’ Louis laughed  
‘Nah, I much prefer libraries’ He kidded  
‘Gross’ Louis wrinkled his nose and Harry looked down at Louis chest that was still on show. Louis blushed and turned around to grab a shirt, jeans and boxers from his drawers and ducked into the bathroom  
‘you can just change here, I don’t mind’ Harry chuckled and Louis threw his towel at Harry as he put his boxers and Jeans on. He walked out doing the buttons on his shirt up. Harry was holding his towel and walked over to him before turning Louis around and running the towel through Louis’ still very damp hair. His hair was soon dry and Louis grabbed a brush and styled it slightly before turning to Harry  
‘I’m guessing you came because it’s time for our date, I also assume we can forget you ever saw me naked’ Louis blushed slightly as Harry grinned  
‘What if I don’t want to forget?’ Harry asked and Louis groaned walking past him Harry smacked him on the bum and Louis turned on the spot  
‘You sir, are being extremely cheeky today’ He laughed and Harry nodded  
‘What do you expect?’ He asked ‘I did just see-‘  
‘Oh God’ Louis groaned turning around and fiddling with his keys in embarrassment  
‘Come on’ Harry smiled walking to stand next to him. Louis pouted  
‘If its any consolation, your bum is-‘  
‘Shut up now’ Louis grunted as Harry giggled and held out his hand for Louis to take, Louis did and his chest swelled as Harry entwined their fingers and lead them to the door. Louis picked up his wallet as they passed the side and the door closed as he put his keys and wallet in his pocket. Harry gently swung their hands together and Louis grinned happily as they walked past the woman with the cats Harry stroked one as he passed and she smiled widely at them.  
‘Look peppermint, they’re adorable’ she whispered and Louis flushed slightly, Harry tightened his grip and tried to hide a grin.   
‘So where are we going?’ Louis asked and Harry tapped his nose  
‘You’ll just have to wait and see’ He grinned and Louis groaned.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry lead Louis towards the park swinging their hands and humming a random tune, Louis tuned out everything and focused on Harry and their hands. He still didn’t understand exactly why Harry would want to go out on a date with him, and he silently dreaded weather Harry would get bored with him and not want to hang out any more, because to him, he’d rather actually die. He wasn’t sure when he’d become so close with Harry but one thing was for sure, he most certainly did not want it to come to an end.  
‘What you thinking about?’ Harry asked curiously and Louis looked at him with a smile  
‘Just enjoying the moment’ He replied squeezing Harrys hand, Harry smiled and lead them over the bridge. Louis stared at the place he’d been sat at in the pouring rain and Harry caught on  
‘Is that where you were?’ He asked, Louis nodded and looked at Harry with a shy smile  
‘err… yeah it was’ he said  
‘Well I made this date here, to make good memories in here, instead of you sitting alone and stuff’ Harry drifted off looking at the ground; Louis released Harrys hand and Harry looked up just as Louis hugged him  
‘Thanks Hazza’ He sighed and Harry chuckled wrapping his arms around Louis  
‘come on, I want to show you something’ Harry smiled pulling away from Louis’ hug and holding his hand out, Louis took it and tangled their fingers together as Harry directed him to an old willow tree that’s branches hung low and formed almost an alcove. Louis thought it was beautiful.  
‘Here’ Harry breathed as they reached a picnic blanket and basket.  
‘It’s wonderful’ Louis grinned as Harry motioned for him to sit down, He freed his hand and sat down as Harry sat opposite him.  
Louis couldn’t believe Harry would do anything like this, it was so thoughtful and beautiful. No one had ever put any thoughts like this into him before; Louis couldn’t hide his wide smile. Harry smiled back at him and Louis thought there wasn’t much better than this moment, and he wished it would never end. Louis’ stomach growled and Harry laughed. Louis blushed as Harry opened the basket next to him.  
‘Hope you like chicken?’ Harry asked and Louis nodded immediately  
‘Love pretty much anything, although I may have been put off fish for life’ He laughed and Harry nodded  
‘I think I may have been put off fish too’ He wrinkled his nose and handed Louis a sandwich, Louis took it greatfully and sighed  
‘You know, if you’d rather have a date with that sandwich, just tell me and I’ll leave’ Harry winked  
‘Oh that’s so thoughtful, Hazza’ Louis replied with a smirk, He bit his lip as Harry pouted and he decided that, no, nothing could compare to how Harry looked.   
‘I’ll leave you two alone then’ Harry faked a sniff  
‘Awh, Harry don’t cry’ Louis smiled and patted Harry on his knee, wondering just when he’d gotten over his awkwardness, and realising nearly as quickly that it all started to happen when he started talking to Harry through the wall.  
‘But you like the sandwich more than me’ Harry whined  
‘Well of course I do, but only for about a minute until it’s inside me’ Louis replied and Harry giggled, putting his hand in front of his mouth  
‘Well, I think you and that sandwich are moving a little bit to fast’ Harry winked and Louis who’d just taken a large bite of the sandwich started to choke as he realised exactly what Harry was insinuating. His eyes started to water as Harry laughed and patted his back, He swallowed and raised an eyebrow at Harry.  
‘What can I say, me and the sandwich are hitting it off very well’ Louis replied smugly ‘It’s very pleasing’  
‘Okay, I’m getting jealous of a sandwich’ Harry sighed and Louis laughed  
‘Is that normal?’ Louis pondered taking another bite of the sandwich as Harry had some of his own  
‘Nothing is normal when it comes to you, Boo’ Harry replied after finishing his mouthful, and Louis placed a thinking face on and stroked his chin, Harry was right, nothing normal ever really happened to Louis, although things had been getting better.  
‘I think you may be right’  
‘I am always right’ Harry smirked  
‘ha ha, someone here has a big head’ Louis stuck out his tongue, Harry pouted and Louis shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and fell back on the blanket with a satisfied moan. ‘That was so good’ He smiled, Harry crawled next to him and flopped down onto his back and chuckled  
‘Still jealous of that sandwich’ Harry told him, Louis smiled at Harry  
‘you just don’t play by the normal rules do you?’ Louis asked him, Harry grinned  
‘So talking about rules, do you kiss on the first date?’ Harry teased  
‘Babe, I kiss before the first date’ Louis winked  
‘Oh yeah, so you do. But then again, so do I’ He winked back  
‘So what are the actual rules of dating?’ Louis mused  
‘Rule number one; be yourself’ Harry grinned  
‘I’m being myself’ Louis smiled triumphantly, feeling that if Harry was still here, he must like Louis for who he was.  
‘So am I’ Harry grinned and linked their fingers as they lay across the blanket  
‘Rule two?’ Louis asked  
‘I’m getting to it, patience’ Harry laughed poking Louis on the nose, Louis wrinkled his nose and huffed, ignoring the swooping sensation that was forming in his stomach, and the warmth spreading over his cheeks.  
‘I’m impatient, that’s just who I am’ Louis smiled turning his head to look at Harry, Harry began running his thumb over Louis’ and Louis almost felt like getting up and singing with joy, like in a cheesy musical, if he didn’t feel that it would ruin the moment.  
‘Number two; make sure every date is fun’ Harry said  
‘Well this was fun’ Louis smiled as Harry turned his face to look at Louis, Louis had never seen eyes the colour of Harrys before, they were beautiful, the way that in some lights they looked blue, but they were most definitely green.  
‘Well that’s good’ Harry smiled  
‘Three?’ Louis smiled cheekily, Harry rolled his eyes at Louis impatience and squeezed his hand.  
‘Rule number three; communication’ Harry smiled  
‘How do you know these?’ Louis asked curiously  
‘My mum’ Harry sighed, Louis thought it was adorable the way Harrys cheeks flushed slightly, and he slowly stroked Harrys warm cheek with his free hand  
‘Ah, I see’ Louis nodded  
‘Rule number four-’ Harry continued  
‘How many rules are there?’ Louis questioned  
‘Five’ He stated  
‘Who knew dating was so complicated’ He pondered. Harry smiled and continued.  
‘Rule four; trust’ Louis nodded ‘and finally, rule number five; don’t kiss before the second date’  
‘But we can ignore the last one?’ Louis asked, Harry posed in mock thought  
‘I don’t know Lou, it doesn’t feel right not following the rules’ he teased  
‘I was always known as a rule breaker’ Louis smirked and licked his lips, Harry turned around and crawled over Louis, Louis’ head followed Harry and he smiled as Harry leant in slowly, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him down on top of him.   
‘Oomph’ Harry wheezed pulling his face from Louis neck and raising an eyebrow at Louis, Louis giggled as Harry scooted himself so their faces were level, Harry stroked Louis cheek and Louis tried not to shiver. He honestly didn’t think he’d get over the chills and butterflies Harry seemed to ignite inside him, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to; it was the most human he’d felt in years.   
Harry slowly leant in until their noses were touching, their eyes not leaving the other, and Louis felt like he could stare into them forever, but right now he wanted Harrys lips on his.   
He tilted his face slightly and felt Harrys breath on his lips as Harry leant in slowly. Louis closed his eyes as he felt Harrys lips brush against his, but as soon as the contact was there it was gone, yet Louis could still feel Harry straddling him, he frowned and opened his eyes, Harry was looking down at him with a smile  
‘Harry’ Louis whined  
‘Just enjoying the view’ Harry whispered, Louis pouted at how much of a tease Harry could be. Harry grinned  
‘Well stop it’ Louis whimpered , Harry bent over Louis until their faces were together again and Harry pressed his lips against Louis causing Louis to sigh with contentment, Harry giggled onto Louis lips and Louis pinched his side  
‘Oi, what?’ Harry mumbled his lips still on Louis  
‘Stop giggling’ Louis replied with a smile  
‘I don’t giggle’ He giggled and if Louis could, he’d have rolled his eyes but Harry began moving his lips against his, and Louis felt he could almost be a bowl of jelly, only a lot more attractive.  
He ran his hands up and down Harrys sides as Harry ran his hands through Louis hair, Louis smiled and twisted his head for a better angle and Harry made a noise of agreement as their kiss got hungrier, Louis’ breath was heavy as Harry ran his tongue over Louis lip and Louis opened his mouth as Harrys tongue met his in a messy dance as they got to taste and familiarise themselves with each other. Louis ran his hands up Harrys back and into his hair, Harry gave a noise of agreement and hummed into Louis mouth, Louis ran his hand through the silky mess as his breath got deeper, Harry pulled away as they caught their breaths.  
Louis felt like this moment was absolutely perfect and that nothing could be better, Harry’s forehead was rested on his, their chests rising and falling together, their heartbeats both beating twice as fast as normal, Louis opened his eyes to be met with Harrys, and there it was, even more perfect than before.  
They smiled at each other and Louis smiled as he ran his hands trough Harrys hair again, Harry sighed and pecked Louis again before sitting up and pulling Louis up into a sitting position in front of him, Louis breath was evening out, yet he still had a childish giddiness that made him want to run round the park singing and dancing about how that was the most amazing moment of his life.  
‘wow’ Harry breathed finally, Louis laughed and nodded  
‘Yeah, but you still giggle’ Harrys mouth dropped open and he gasped  
‘How dare you’ He grinned evilly, Louis eyes widened because Harry looked so playful and mischievous that only something crazy would come from this. Louis got onto his knees and backed away slightly as Harry raised an eyebrow and crawled towards him. Louis squealed and jumped up, Harry doing the same. Louis tore out from the willow tree hearing Harry do the same, Louis laughed out loud and looked over his shoulder, Harry was running after him. Louis let out another squeal and ran faster  
‘Holy crap you’re fast’ Harry moaned from further away, Louis made a large circle back to the willow tree and ducked under the canopy and back to the picnic blanket leaning against the trunk of the tree, out of breath and laughing crazily. Harry walked back in, out of breath and looking impressed  
‘Boo’ He whined  
‘Yeah?’ Louis smiled and Harry walked over to him  
‘You squeal like a little girl, so I guess we’re even’ He smiled and placed his hands on Louis waist pinning him against the tree  
‘I’ve always liked to express the little girl with in me, but it’s a hard thing to do now that I’m a big girl’ Louis nodded with a smirk  
‘You’re definitely not a girl, Lou’ Harry winked causing Louis to blush remembering the morning, Harry laughed as Louis groaned and dropped his head on Harrys shoulder  
‘Shut up’ Louis groaned  
‘I said nothing’ Harry laughed causing Louis to groan again his face getting redder. Harry moved his hands onto Louis shoulders and pushed him back so he was at eye level ‘I really didn’t mind the view’ He winked and Louis felt his face was so red he was going to explode.   
‘Curly arsehole, you’re lucky you’re hot’ Louis muttered under his breath, Harry laughed louder. They both flinched as rain drops landed on them and looked at each other in shock  
‘Okay, how does a movie date at mine sound?’ Harry asked. Louis smiled  
‘As long as you remove the cat cushion, it scared the shit out of me’ He laughed. Harry pouted  
‘Fine, only because it’s you’ He laughed and placed a kiss on Louis nose before placing the blanket in the basket and standing up, Louis walked over to him and they smiled at each other before holding hands and running back to the apartment getting slightly damp.


	18. Chapter 18

They walked into their apartment block shaking the water from their hair and laughing as they got water on the walls and the carpet. Louis pulled Harrys hand and walked up the stairs and into their corridor. They walked past the woman with cats who was holding a dog and Louis gave Harry an perplexed look, he honestly didn’t get the people in his apartment block, he’d bumped into a man wearing KISS make up and stiletto heels before, and the only reasonably normal people were Liam and Harry, and Harry had a massive obsession with cats, an would possibly turn into that old woman given a year or two.  
Harry pulled out his key and opened his door as they both walked in; they closed the door and took off their coats. Louis turned to Harry and smiled,   
“That was amazing Harry” Louis sighed as Harry walked to him and gently took his hand running his thumb over it, Louis would usually be ashamed that his hands were so small for a boy but really when Harry was holding his hand, it didn’t bother him in the slightest, somehow it felt right, like his hand belonged in Harrys.  
“Ready?” Harry asked  
“Ready for what?” Louis asked curiously looking at Harry  
“The second half of our date” Harry stated rolling his eyes and closing in on Louis, Louis smiled  
“As long as it’s as great as the first part” He grinned as Harry pulled him towards the sofa throwing the cat cushion off, much to Louis relief. Harry sat down and pulled Louis onto his lap who let out a rather girly giggle, much to Harrys amusement. Louis buried his face into Harrys shoulder with a groan causing Harry to chuckle  
“We all giggle like a little girl sometimes Lou, you just a little more often than others” Harry said earning himself a punch in the arm from Louis who was blushing into Harrys neck. Harry put his finger under Louis chin and Louis looked up at Harry with a small smile  
“You’re a dick” He smiled and Harry raised an eyebrow  
“But that’s a good thing, because you like dicks and all” Harry replied, Louis mentally face palmed himself and sighed  
“You’re Infuriating”  
“Infuriatingly accurate?” Harry questioned with a smirk  
“Unfortunately” Louis smiled, Harry leant in and brushed his nose with Louis causing Louis to let out a pathetic, even to his own ears, purr. Harry emitted a surprised laugh and Louis all but died on the floor.  
“You’re adorable” He whispered grabbing the remote and pressing play, Louis looked at the television and back to Harry  
“What are we watching?” He asked curiously  
“It’s a surprise” Harry smiled wrapping his arms around Louis and settling Louis further into himself  
“If it’s gay porn, I swear to Goldie’s mouldy corpse I’m walking out of that door” He muttered  
“Into my bedroom?” Harry smirked  
“Other door, Harry” Louis laughed  
“Damn, well it’s a good thing we’re watching hetro porn then” Harry replied  
“I may throw myself out of the window after drowning in my own-”  
“Lovely” Harry interrupted him and shook his head, Louis laughed and looked over to the television to see the beginning of The Mummy playing  
“Oh cool” Louis said shuffling about on Harrys lap so he was facing sideways, wrapping his arms around Harrys waist. Louis wasn’t one to cuddle normally, he would make sure he’d have his own space, even with his sisters, sure they’d sit on his lap but he’d never exactly cuddle. He supposed that this came with age and he quite liked the feeling of safety and warmth that radiated from them. They stayed cuddled up throughout the film, not needing to talk or anything, something Louis wasn’t used to,   
“I want to be a mummy” Louis said casually after about an hour and a half of silence, Harry laughed  
“What?” he asked, “I don’t know Lou, I think you have a little too much stubble to be a mummy”   
“I think you’ll find there are lots of mummy’s out there with more stubble than me” Louis pouted with a smile,   
“That’s true, and you’ve got twice the ass as half the-” Louis gave a shocked face and leant back on Harrys lap looking with fake distraught.  
“That is it Mr Styles” Louis said lunging at Harry who gave a surprised gasp and fell over backwards on the sofa, Louis straddling his lap. Louis had never been in such a compromising position before and giggled before Harry flipped him off him and sat on him  
“Oh but is it?” Harry smirked leaning towards Louis and brushing their noses together. Louis grinned and pinched Harrys nose sitting up and letting go as they smiled at each other, Harrys mouth opened to speak but the door opened and a squeal sounded causing both Harry and Louis to jump and spin to the door, a girl was stood there her hand over her mouth a confused look on her face  
“Harry” She said and Harry tensed, the girl lowered her hand and looked between the two, Harry still straddling Louis, It was typical, he thought, that they’d been in silence for so long, sitting relatively normal and then as soon as they were in a compromising position someone were to disturb them.  
“Hey” Harry said scratching the back of his neck and pushing himself off of Louis, who missed the weight immediately, not that he’d say that, seeing as there was a random girl stood there staring at him. The girl broke out into a grin  
“I am so telling mum, this is priceless,” She laughed and Harrys cheeks flushed  
“Gem” He said slowly “Why are you here?” He asked  
“Well Nathan asked to meet up in London, so I did come and then I thought I’d come say hi to my baby brother, but I seemed to walk in at the wrong moment, it’s nice to meet you…” She broke off looking at Louis  
“Louis” Louis grinned as Harry slid down the sofa  
“Gemma, Harrys sister” She smiled and Louis could see the similarities between them, he liked her instantly.  
“Oh god” Harry sighed   
“Well, I suppose I’ll leave you two too it, Haz, meet me tonight yeah?” She asked  
“Sure, what time?” He asked slowly putting his arm on the back of the sofa behind Louis who smiled between the two of them.  
“Eight at the pub, can I just say that you two look super cute together” She laughed and ducked as Harry threw the cat cushion at her.  
“See you Gem,” He groaned  
“Bye Gemma” Louis said without delay “Do embarrass Harry as much as possible to your mother, I’ve got plenty of dirt on him if you’d like some?”  
“I like him” She stage whispered to Harry, who smiled and pulled me too his side wrapping his arms around him. Gemma walks out backwards with a lot more of a show than necessary and closes the door saying, “Be quiet, these walls look thin”  
“Oh they are” Harry snorted as Louis replied  
“You don’t know the half of it” the door closed leaving a silence across the flat. Louis started to laugh silently, his chest shaking. Harry poked him with a mock glare  
“S-sorry” Louis choked taking deep breaths, Harry rolled his eyes and leant in giving him a lingering kiss. Louis stopped laughing immediately eyes still looking at Harrys, he pressed his lips into Harrys more and they continued their staring match, matching smiles etched onto their faces, lips touching but not moving. Harry shifted, face not moving so he was once again on of Louis lap and finally closed his eyes tilting his head for a better angle, Louis closed his eyes as their lips moved together. Harry pulled away and Louis opened his eyes smiling at Harry.  
“right, I’m cooking us dinner, and then I have to go meet Gemma” Harry said looking a little apologetic  
“That’s fine with me” Louis smiled as Harry got off his lap and made his way over to the kitchen smiling back at Louis.  
Louis stood up and walked over to Harrys kitchen leaning against the doorframe as Harry pulled out some pasta and vegetables.   
Louis went and sat down on the table and chairs watching Harry skilfully walk around his kitchen and Louis was almost bitter, because it wasn’t fair that he was such a bad cook. Harry turned around and smiled at him as everything was simmering behind him and walked over to Louis.  
“Where is Molly?” Louis asked suddenly looking around a little wearily, he didn’t exactly fancy having another gash on his neck.   
“Probably in my bedroom” Harry shrugged and Louis relaxed slightly  
“I don’t think she likes me,” He pouted  
“She’s strange then, you’re too likable for your own good” Harry smiled sitting next to him and running his fingers along Louis’ hand.  
By the time the food was cooked and they’d eaten it was time for Harry to go meet his sister so They walked to the door and Harry smiled at him kissing him on the cheek, at which Louis spun his head catching Harrys lips before pulling back with a triumphant smirk. Harry smiled and Louis walked out of the door  
“See you” Louis sighed happily walking backwards towards his door getting his key out of his pocket  
“Bye” Harry replied leaning against his doorframe watching Louis, Louis spun around and Harry let out a low whistle causing Louis to blush and send him the middle finger to which Harry laughed. He opened his door and walked in sending a final wave at Harry as he closed the door.  
Louis doesn’t do much at home, he puts the t-v on, goes on his laptop and dances to music. The usual, By the time he’s collapsed after dancing to ‘The Time Warp’ he’s exhausted and curls up in bed ready for his lectures the next morning. A noise on the other side of the wall, a loud thump and an ‘ow’ alerted him to Harrys return and he sat up with a smile  
“Who’s being attacked by furniture now?” He smirked as Harry slurs something incoherent. Louis laughed because his sister must have got him well and truly drunk. He mutters a “Goodnight, Harry” And fell asleep listening to soft snores coming from Harrys room.   
When the morning arrived Louis slid out of bed rubbing his eyes sleepily, smile never leaving his face as he thought of yesterdays date and Harrys drunk return. He walked out of his room and decided to pop in to check on Harry and make sure he wasn’t drowning in his own drool, or worse. He put on some jeans and a jumper before grabbing his bag and walking out of his room smiling at the man down the corridor who was wearing a hospital gown, Louis decided not to question it. Instead he knocked lightly on Harrys door and when he got no reply opened the door with Harrys spare keys, walking into his kitchen and searching for some pills and a glass that he filled with water.   
He walked into Harrys room quietly and blushed as he saw Harry spread over his bed completely naked. He placed The water on the bedside table and put the pills next to it, trying desperately not to look at Harry before putting The covers that were on the floor over Harry who shifted under them and turned onto his side muttering some random words. Louis held his laughter and grabbed a piece of paper from his bag and a pen before writing Harry a note

-Hazza,   
Thought I’d just come check on you. You sounded pretty drunk last night. I got you pills and water for your ominous Headache. Kind of a shock when I walked in but let us say that we’re even now and there is now no need for any embarrassment because when you see someone naked it is sort of an ice breaker ;) well got to go to a lecture, don’t know if you have one but you look cute sleeping and I don’t want to wake you up. You talk in your sleep by the way, you seem to have an obsession with pandas,  
See you  
Lou x-

He left after that putting a little more food in Mollys bowl and making his way to his lecture. The morning seemed to drag and Louis felt as if he could slam his head into his desk until he was brain dead and couldn’t hear his lecturer droan on and on. He met Niall at lunch and they sat together in the courtyard. Niall returned to his flat after lunch and Louis walked back to another Lecture, much to his annoyance. His mood didn’t improve as he was issued with an important essay, part of the grade went towards his finals. He stepped out of the lecture room and bumped; quite literally, into Eleanor   
“Louis” She smiled and he gave her a relieved smile because he wasn’t up for apologising to strangers for not looking where he was going.   
“Sorry” He smiled  
“So you should be, and to make it up to me, you shall fetch us coffee and meet me in the library” He rolled his eyes  
“Okay fine, but only because I should start my essay” He knew he wouldn’t start it willingly at home, He frowned for a moment blushing slightly “where is the library?” He asked  
“Oh Lou” She sighed “Down the road on your left, can’t miss it” She said patting his back and walking off towards the door.  
Louis frowned, it obviously could be missed because he’d been at the university a while and never seen it. He walked out of the building and walked into starbucks buying a tea and a coffee before making his way down the street cursing himself when he saw easily the large building with large letters adorning the front of the building above the revolving doors that clearly read ‘St Edmunds Library’ He walked in the doors going around a few extra times, because well it was a revolving door and what was better than spinning around in one until he felt dizzy?   
Louis hadn’t planned to ever go to the library, but serious work was to be done, and however bitter this experience would leave him, he needed to use the library. He sighed and made it out of the door stumbling slightly as he got over his initial dizziness at the room still spinning before walked further into the room, wrinkling his nose at the musty smell and at just how quiet this room was. He most certainly wasn’t used to quiet, being so loud himself. He caught the eye of the librarian who was giving him the look over, he decided he’d play up his flamboyancy and smiled swishing his hips as he walked over towards Eleanor in the corner  
“Ele-”  
“Shh” She interrupted him with a rushed whisper “You can’t whisper to save your life”  
“I take offence to that” Louis whispered, smirking as he proved to Eleanor that indeed he could whisper and she was an idiot for contradicting him. He fell into the chair opposite her, handing her a coffee and placing his tea on the table in front of him as he pulled his notebook out of his bag. Now to start the long task of writing an Essay on something so tedious he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep on it and cover it in drool. They sat in a comfortable silence  
“How’s it going?” Eleanor asked looking over at what Louis had been writing and Louis closed his notebook so she couldn’t see the story about how the college had been invaded by aliens and abducted his English professor, meaning they didn’t have to finish the project.  
“Fine, think I just finished” He chuckled as she gave him a curious look, he stuffed the notebook in his bag and looked back at Eleanor.  
“How’s things with you and Harold” Eleanor asked looking at the librarian out of the corner of her eye  
“Quite good I think” Louis nodded  
“You think?” She replied  
“Well yeah, we’ve been on one date so far” He told her  
“And has he asked you out yet?” She asked  
“What?” Louis asked confused  
“Ha has he asked you to be his boyfriend?” Louis shook his head slowly, he’d not really thought about them making it official yet, he’d never had a boyfriend before and didn’t really know exactly being a good boyfriend involved  
“I like how it is at the moment” He said finally, not willing to share with Eleanor his lack of experience.  
“How’s the sex?” She giggled and Louis choked on his tongue  
“No- I – We- Err” Louis said lamely and Eleanor raised an eyebrow  
“You’re young, I thought students were all about sex!” She said exasperatedly, Louis frowned because, would Harry get bored of him by next week if he wasn’t going to put out? Although Harry hadn’t exactly made a move on Louis that he’d noticed. Although, maybe Harry has weird signs, like tripping over his wardrobe, maybe he’d wanted sex then and Louis hadn’t seen the signs. Louis fiddled with his pen and looked at Eleanor, Harry had slept with a different girl every night, and Louis indirectly had made him stop, without meaning to. He bit his lip, because all teenage boys had needs and he basically was the reason for Harry not having sex.  
“You look constipated, stop thinking so bad, there isn’t a toilet in here and I’m afraid you’re about to shit yourself” Eleanor said poking him.  
“I’d shit on you, its all okay” Louis countered back at her, she grimaced  
“Harry will show you when he wants to take things further unless you make the first move” Eleanor smiled as if she knew what internal battle Louis was having  
“How?” Louis asked weakly  
“Most likely he’ll put his hand down your pants and grip your-”   
“Okay” Louis said quickly, voice an octave higher than usual and not to mention loud earning him a ‘Shh’ from the librarian. Louis flushed red not believing that Eleanor was about to say that in public.   
“How’s your love life going then?” Louis asked and smirked as Eleanor blushed and looked at her book in front of her  
“Shut up” She answered. Louis smiled and leant back into the chair.  
“So did your sandwich enjoy its dog by the way?” He asked and Eleanor looked up chuckling  
“It was rather awkward actually you see the dog I was trying to feed to the sandwich ate my sandwich and now I’ve adopted the dog because I came to realise I didn’t actually like the sandwich” She sighed  
“A little too docile for you? Well it didn’t… knead you anyway” Louis giggled as Eleanor rolled her eyes  
“On that terrible note, I’ve got to go to an evening course” She sighed and picked up her stuff, Louis got up too and they walked out of the library earning a thankful sigh from the librarian.  
They walked towards the Lecture halls, because really Louis didn’t have much else to be doing tonight. So a walk couldn’t hurt. He texted Niall to see what he was up to and got an immediate reply telling him to meet him at the gym in ten minutes, Niall wasn’t impressed by Louis answer asking him which Jim he was to be meeting Niall at.   
Louis said goodbye to Eleanor and walked towards the Gym, the sun setting around him causing the shadows to creep up at him from alleyways and he pulled his hoody to him a little closer and thanked Goldies spirit that he made it to the Gym without being mugged.   
He was surprised to see Niall already there leaning on the counter talking to Zayn, who’s boss seemed to have forgiven him for not showing up previously.  
“Hey guys” Louis said as he walked over to them smiling  
“Louis” Niall said “Thank god, now come on lets get exercising” and before Louis had time to reply he was being dragged off towards the running machines sending a confused ‘help me’ face at Zayn who looked equally as confused  
“Niall?” Louis asked as Niall let go of him and he got on a treadmill. Louis got on one too and pressed it on so he was walking he sighed.  
“So how was your date?” Niall asked looking around the gym and seemingly searching for something  
“Err, amazing. Niall is something going on?” Louis asked curiously because Niall truly seemed to be on edge right now. His concentration was all over the place and he hadn’t even turned on his treadmill yet. Obviously realising this he pressed it on and looked at Louis,  
“Nothing at all, just wanted to work out that’s all” He smiled and Louis nodded not convinced at all, but he let it go because Niall obviously didn’t want to talk about it.

Louis looked over the top of his treadmill and turned it up so he was jogging and watched as a few people pulled up weights. He turned it up yet again as he continued watching people. He looked to see Niall jogging along eating a bar of chocolate as he looked around the whole gym. Louis resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the irony of Niall eating a bar of chocolate in the gym and he could feel people scowling in their direction. A group of boys walked in wearing matching uniforms, Louis recognised Liam as a part of the group, but Liam had yet to see them. He looked to see if Niall had seen but he hadn’t  
“Hey, Niall” He panted “Liams here”   
“WHERE” Niall shouted looking at Louis whos mouth dropped open in surprise “I mean, is he I had no idea he’d be here”  
Louis frowned at him as Niall turned pink and looked around eyes finally landing on the group of boys all staring in their direction due to Nialls yell.  
“Oh my god Niall, You totally-” But Louis was distracted from finishing his sentence as a half eaten chocolate bar hit him on the forehead and in surprise he stopped running, flying backwards and landing on the ground at Zayn’s feet, giving him a sheepish smile before closing his eyes with a groan, because ow that hurt.


	19. Chapter 19

Zayn laughed loudly and helped Louis off the floor who sent a glare at Niall, purposefully picking up the chocolate and throwing it in the bin. Niall stopped his treadmill and got off looking slightly guilty, which he should, Louis thought. Liam walked over to them and smiled  
“Hey” He greeted, Louis rubbed his back with his hand lightly and smiled  
“Are you okay, you just-” Liam began loudly  
“M’fine” Louis said calmly patting him on the arm, Liam turned to Niall  
“Hi Niall” He smiled, Niall looked at his feet, Louis looked at Zayn who looked back at him and Zayn mouthed  
“Does Niall-” gesturing between the two  
“Hi” Niall said quietly, Louis shrugged  
“Don’t know” He replied to Zayn  
“Well I’ve had enough exercise and flying practice today, so if you don’t mind I think I may just head home” Louis said, Niall turned to him  
“Don’t leave” Niall said in a panic, Louis frowned  
“Why?” He asked, Niall seemed to search for a reply before slumping his shoulders  
“Okay, see you Lou” He sad smiling slightly, Louis turned to Zayn and Zayn motioned him towards the front counter. They walked over and Louis looked back at Niall who was talking to Liam, mostly looking down at his feet  
“What is up with him?” Zayn asked  
“I have no idea, he was fine at lunch, o you think it has something to do with Liam?” Louis asked Zayn who shrugged his shoulders, Louis couldn’t think of any other reason for his odd behaviour, sure Niall was an odd guy normally, but not that odd.  
“I think he dragged me here because he knew Liam was going to be here, did you hear how he shouted at me when I told him Liam had arrived?” Louis said  
“That’s what you said, I thought you’d just told him that there was a new Nandos or something” Zayn laughed  
“It’s odd right? And he didn’t make a fuss of me throwing his food in the bin, usually he’d kick off about it being a waste of food and that us students shouldn’t waste anything” Louis said an Zayn nodded with a small frown  
“Curious” He nodded  
“Yer a wizard, ‘arry” Louis said sounding more like a pirate than Hagrid  
“Oh Lou” Zayn sighed  
“What?” Louis asked with a smile  
“Never mind, look I have to get back to work but keep me posted on the Niall business, try not to get mugged on the way back” He smiled  
“Everyone wants my body” Louis grinned shaking his hips from side to side  
“Oh god” Zayn groaned face palming himself  
“Bye Zaynie” Louis grinned blowing kiss at him, Zayn pretended to catch it and have a swooning fit and Louis laughed rolling his eyes.  
He walked out of the gym and picked out his phone using the light as a torch and keeping himself busy as he walked the streets in the dark,  
He ended up jogging back to the block of flats because the walk was becoming more and more nerve wracking as the minutes passed and he panted s he flung himself through the door and walked up the staircase that was smelling more and more like a public toilet, he blames mrs next door with her hundreds of cats and a dog.  
He made it to his flat and pulled out his key turning it in the lock and walking into his flat, turning on the lights and walking into the kitchen. He placed a frozen pizza into the oven and set a timer, or he’d be putting Liam and his work friends to the test with a real fire, and walked into his bedroom turning that light on and placing his bag by his desk and getting his notebook out.  
He decided that yes, surprise, he would do some of his essay and sat down twirling his pen around in his fingers getting as far as the title and two whole sentences, half of one crossed out before his timer rang and he grateful for the interruption, walked into the kitchen to retrieve his pizza and turn off the oven. He returned to his room eating he pizza as he began writing another sentence, spreading grease from his pizza all over his page, not that he cared at all much.   
There was a sound next door and Louis put his pen back down on his notebook, the page was now about half full and the margin was full of doodles.  
“Lou?” Harry called out  
“No I’m a burglar who’s killed off who you called Lou and is now stealing all his socks, but I can’t find any because I don’t think he wears any” Louis answered standing up and stretching his back, grinning as he heard Harrys booming laugh.  
“Oh no, so what do you look like then?” Harry asked  
“Oh so instead of running to my flat and killing the bastard who supposedly killed me, you want to know what he looks like?” Louis mocked a gasp  
“Totally so I could give a description to the police” Harry replied  
“Would be easier if you came and had a look at the sock thieving murderer” Louis countered back as he lay on his back  
“But then he’d most likely kill me too” Harry pointed out  
“So selfish” Louis joked and kicked his shoes off  
“So did you like what you saw this morning?” Harry asked changing the subject, Louis smirked and felt his face warming a little  
“Very much, Haz. A little un expected, got a little overwhelmed and had to control myself before I ravished you then and there, unconscious on your bed,”   
“Sexy” Harry snorted  
“You are” Louis agreed, He looked towards the wall almost as if he were watching Harry, except of course there was a wall in the way.  
“So are you” Harry said, smile evident in his voice. Louis sat up and looked at his clock to see it was almost eleven so he took off his shirt and jeans and crawled up and into his bed sitting cross-legged  
“You’re being quiet” Harry pointed out  
“Just got into bed, that’s all” Louis smiled at Harrys concern  
“Good, so no sock thief?” Harry asked and Louis smiled  
“No sock thief” Louis agreed  
“What are you wearing?” Harry asked and if Louis had of been taking a drink, he’d have spit it out everywhere, thankfully he wasn’t and instead choked a little on his tongue before laughing out loudly  
“Jesus, Harry. You sir are a perve”   
“Well?” Harry asked and Louis could feel the smirk from where he was sat  
“I’m in my boxers, what are you wearing?” He asked laughing silently.  
“I’m not” He answered and Louis sat up a little straighter  
“Really?” He asked not even making it sound like a question  
“Really” Harry replied  
“So you’re naked?” He asked  
“So very naked, you should be naked too” Harry muttered and Louis gulped because Harrys voice had lowered an octave ad he was well and truly sexy. Louis slowly pulled off his boxers, not exactly knowing why he felt it necessary to follow Harrys words, but somehow he thought it was right, he threw his boxers on the floor at the end of his bed and lay down  
“Yeah, naked now” He said and Harry made a sound of agreement  
“I’d love to be there right now, touch that perfect bum of yours” Harry muttered and Louis gulped  
“I’d love to run my hands all over your chest, biting, licking, sucking and kissing you all over” Louis replied, shocked at how low his own voice sounded  
“Lou” Harry almost whimpered causing Louis body to shiver slightly  
“What would you do, Harry?” He asked not knowing where his boldness was coming from, having never really done this himself before.  
“I’d suck on your perfect neck as my hands roamed your perfect body and then I’d drop my hands lower” Harry replied, Louis gulped and shifted in his bed feeling a little hot and bothered  
“Oh yeah, I’d kiss and lick further down your body, sucking at your thighs until you were begging-”   
“Oh god, Lou” Harry moaned “You’re so fucking, ugh” Harry said and Louis smirked because he liked getting Harry riled up, it was exciting. “I’d pull you back up to my face level and I’d bite your earlobe telling you to take-”  
“AH, Your walls talking dirty” A voice by Louis’ door squealed and Louis screamed loudly pulling his cover over him completely sitting up and staring at Niall who was staring at the wall in horror  
“Fuck me” Harry groaned, and Louis silently snorted because that finished off his sentence perfectly, Niall backed out slowly, but Louis stopped him  
“What did you want, Niall?” He asked  
“I wanted to ask you something, but you appear to be busy” He said gesturing to the wall and back to Louis  
“Well, the mood has pretty much dissipated, so I suppose I’ll talk to you for a minute, but give me a minute to put some clothes on” He sighed and Niall blushed furiously before nodding and practically running out of Louis room.  
“Well that was awkward” Louis giggled and he heard Harry chuckle  
“just a little, be back soon honey, I want a bed time story” Harry sung playfully  
“I’ll be ten minutes, baby” Louis replied getting out of bed and slipping on some sweatpants and a hoody before walking out of his door and looking curiously at Niall who was st on Louis sofa with his head in his hands  
“What’s wrong buddy?” Louis asked sitting gingerly next to him and placing a reassuring hand on his arm  
“Louis how did you know you were gay?” He asked and Louis frowned as Niall lifted his head to look Louis in the eyes  
“Well, I never looked at girls like the other boys in the class did, and they used to tease me for it, and then this new boy came and I started feeling things for him like the boys would say they felt looking at the girls, and it all just happened from there, I realised that I prefer boys, what’s bought this on Nialler?” Louis asked  
“Lou, I think I’m gay” He said after a moments silence  
“has this got something to do with-” but Louis’ words were cut off by Nialls hands  
“I don’t know if I like anyone yet, I mean I’ve been feeling something towards someone but I’m not sure. I don’t think he’s gay either” He sighed  
“It is Liam right, or am I being really thick? Louis asked and Niall sighed placing his forehead on Louis shoulder  
“No, it is Liam” he sighed and Louis stroked Nialls hair softly  
“You want to stay here tonight, bud?” He asked quietly  
“No it’s fine, I was on my way home anyway, I walked back with Liam” He sighed, Louis nodded and gave Niall a quick squeeze  
“Here, I’ll grab us some chocolate or something” Louis smiled but Niall shook his head  
“It’s fine Lou, I’m not too hungry” He replied, Louis leant back into the sofa  
“If it’s meant to be, it’ll happen. If not, then someone else will come along and sweep you off your feet” Louis said honestly to him, Niall nodded and stood up  
“Right, thanks Lou” He smiled “cleared a little bit of confusion from my jumbled brain” He said and Louis gave him a grin  
“You dragged me to the gym because you knew that Liam and the other firemen were going to be training didn’t you” Louis asked and was answered by Nialls flushed cheeks “Awh, Nialler you stalker you” Louis grinned getting Niall in a head lock and rubbing his head with his fist, Niall gave a shout of protest and pushed Louis away  
“Cunt” Niall said smiling and Louis grinned  
“You love me” Louis sung and Niall rolled his eyes, yes, Louis thought. Totally smitten.  
“Night Lou, see you tomorrow for lunch” He smiled before walking out of the flat slightly more cheerfully, the door locking behind him. Louis walked into his room and cleared his throat  
“Harry?” He asked, making sure to be a little quiet incase Harry had fallen asleep, there was no answer so Louis sighed and walked towards his bed when his door knocked,   
Louis was slightly apprehensive as he walked towards his door, it could be Niall again, deciding that yes, he’d like to stay over actually. Or what if it was a really sock thief murderer and Harry was asleep next door so no one was there to save him. He opened his door slightly to see Harry stood there in a dressing gown the reached his thighs and Louis had to stop himself from licking his lips, he opened the door further and raised an eyebrow, thankful it wasn’t a burglar yet confused as to why Harry was stood on the other side of the door, ridiculous smirk on his face  
“You’d better not be selling something because I’m not interested” Louis said and Harrys smirk turned into a grin “Unless” Louis said slowly looking down at Harrys and back up “you’re selling your body”  
“Of course not, it’s just, it’s raining very badly, and I was watching the news” Harry said in a baby voice, un able to keep the smirk off his face “And it said there would be thunder and lightning tonight” He continued  
“oh, is that so and little Harry is so afraidly scared of thunder?” Louis smiled  
“Oh so very” Harry nodded not looking scared at all, Louis smiled  
“Oh well, how awful for you enjoy being scared” Louis said swinging his door closed and stopping it just before it closed before opening it to see Harrys shocked face  
“Oh my god your face, if you wanted to come and cuddle you just needed to ask” Louis replied stepping away from the door as Harry walked in. Louis closed the door and grabbed Harrys hand and pulled him into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He spun around to find Harry naked on his bed, dressing gown discarded on the floor. He bit back a blush and walked around his bed to the other side pulling his hoody off and blushing redder as he felt Harrys eyes on him. He threw his hoody onto the floor and stepped out of his sweatpants, he sat down on his bed and looked at Harry with a smile.  
“Hi” He said  
“Come here” Harry, said grabbing his middle and pulling his down onto his chest. Louis adjusted himself and pulled the cover over them. He put his face in Harrys neck and breathed deeply as he wrapped his arms around him.  
“Is Liam gay?” Louis asked curiously, Harry laughed  
“Why, thinking of running away with him and leaving me to cry all alone in my room, naked?” Harry asked into Louis hair  
“Of course not, I’d bring you along too, the more the merrier” He teased, Harry laughed into his hair  
“I don’t know what Liam is really, we’ve never talked about it” Harry said, frown evident in his voice,  
“Okay” Louis said kissing Harrys neck, Harry sighed and tightened his grip on Louis. Louis thought back to his conversation with Eleanor, But Louis didn’t want their whole thing to be about sex, he wanted something proper with Harry. But, he wasn’t sure if Harry wanted the same.  
“Harry?” Louis asked  
“Yeah?” Harry replied  
“Would you want to go on a second date with me this weekend?” He asked shyly, he felt Harry smile into his hair  
“I’d love too, Lou” He said, Louis smiled into Harrys neck, maybe Harry did want something more than sex and a cuddly friendship.  
“okay” Louis sighed, a weight seemingly having been taken off his shoulders, he gave Harrys neck a soft bite earning a small gasp from Harry and a finger pressed into his hip causing him to giggle.  
“Night Lou” Harry said, Louis looked up at Harry with a smile  
“Night Harry” He replied as Harry placed a lingering kiss on Louis lips who buried his face in Harrys neck again. There was a lot of rain but no sounds of thunder or lightning and Louis smiled knowing Harry had only wanted to come and cuddle with him. He heard Harrys heavy breaths, and knew that Harry was now asleep and with that thought he let himself be drifted off into a peaceful sleep, wrapped up in Harrys arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Louis woke up early the next day, the sun blaring through the small window and he groaned rolling over and straight into Harry, almost ontop of him. He blinked before sitting up slightly and focusing on what he was supposed to do. Get up, have breakfast, although he hadn’t gotten fresh milk in days, so that was probably out of the question and he didn’t want to think about how old those eggs were. So he’d possibly pop into starbucks on the way to University, meet Niall, have lunch, attend another lecture and possibly brave the library, unless he’d scared the old woman too much to fathom his return.  
Harry grunted and rolled over, hitting into Louis who fell on Harry for the second time. He heard Harry give a sleepy chuckle  
“If you wanted to be on top of me so bad, you only had to ask” Harry said, Louis rolled off him and hit his arm playfully.  
“Right Mister Styles. University calls, and I don’t know what your schedule for the day looks like” Louis said cutting himself off with a yawn  
“Shit” Harry replied hiding a yawn himself  
“Rise and shine, for the sun is in the sky and you’ve woken up to my beautiful face so your day is yet to be shit” Louis grinned, Harry squinted up at him, the beam of sun directly over his face.  
“You’re right, but as soon as I get out of your big warm bed, it all goes down hill” Harry pouted  
“Awh, well I’m going for a shower, and I’ll remember my towel this time” He winked at Harry who smirked at him  
“I honestly don’t mind you forgetting it again, I did quite like the view” He drawled, Louis rolled his eyes and shuffled out of bed, wincing as his feet touched the cold floor, he grabbed his towel and ran into the bathroom, turning the shower on.  
“Sing for me” Harry called through and Louis sighed as he stepped into the warm spray of water”  
“I’m not sure, Harry” He said  
“Please?” Harry whined and Louis smiled at how young Harry sounded, as if asking for a sweet from the shop. He cleared his throat and broke into a rather loud ‘5678’ by steps and Harry burst out laughing from the bedroom.  
“Don’t laugh, my music choice is the best” Louis said as he finished “And be thankful it wasn’t Barbie girl”  
“Should I be worried that you know all the words?” Harry asked  
“Of course you should, but I think that you know the words too” Louis replied  
“Sadly that is true” Harry chuckled.  
“It’s every ones guilty little secret, Haz. Embrace the 90’s catchy tunes and you’ll be at one with the world”  
“At least its better than sticking a banana in your ear” Harry added as Louis turned off the water and stepped out of the shower wrapping the towel around his waist.  
“I never actually did that, I only said it” He replied walking out of the bathroom, Harry watched him walk over to the wardrobe. He pulled on some boxers and released his towel, chucking it at Harry and laughing as it covered his head.  
“Hey, it’s all wet” He whined and Louis giggled  
“That’s what she said” He was answered as the towel landed on his head throwing him into darkness.  
Lectures really were a bore, and Louis just wanted this term to end so that after Halloween they’d be able to start the rehearsals for the Christmas show. That was another thing he wanted to talk to Niall about, he wanted to go trick or treating, having never been before. So he took his opportunity as Lunch came around.  
“Niall my fellow gay man, I have come bearing questions” He smiled, Niall frowned at him crossing his arms, but Louis was in too much of a good mood to acknowledge his disapproving looks  
“you’re a cunt, Louis” He rolled his eyes, Louis shrugged and pulled Niall over to a corner of the canteen  
“Ignoring your foul mouth, I have a preposition for you. Well I’m not sure that’s the right term but yeah”  
“You’re an English student Lou, you should know this sort of thing” Niall laughed  
“Just because I study English doesn’t in any way mean I listen when I’m in Lectures” He pointed out and Niall simply shrugged  
“I sure know I fucking don’t” Niall nodded, eating some of his sandwich to Louis Horror, because it looked like it was Ham and Jam. Louis shook his head and cleared his throat  
“Any way, Halloween, two weeks yes” He said and Niall nodded  
“Yeah”   
“I’ve never been trick or treating” Louis said with a pout and Niall dropped the sandwich on the table  
“Oh Louis you poor little deprived child” Niall said looking generally sorry for him, Louis nodded  
“So can we go?” He asked excitedly  
“Of course we can go, but after, we are throwing eggs at McDonalds, because the fuckers forgot my cheeseburger” He said picking up his sandwich and taking a bite, Louis grimaced.  
“I think we’d get arrested” He laughed patting Niall on the back, he was lucky to have a friend like Niall who was always happy to get involved with Louis latest fad, including the time Louis wanted to be Peter Pan and made Niall dress up as Captain hook, Looking back the whole three months since they’d done that, at Louis house Louis realised just how much had changed, and he liked it. He liked being independent.  
“Totally worth it” Niall said after a moments silence and finished off his sandwich, leaving a dollop of Jam on the end of his nose. Louis smiled and wiped it off with a napkin.  
“So what will you go as?” Louis asked  
“Probably warewolf or something” He shrugged  
“I was thinking I’d go as a woman prostitute, there’s nothing scarier than one of those” He said and Niall burst into laughter  
“Only you, Lou” He said shaking his head, Louis smiled because he finally felt he was now himself, this is who he was and he felt so much more confident with in himself.   
“You got any more lectures today?” He asked leaning back in the chair and resting his feet on the chair opposite, he really was in a good mood today.  
“Nope, got the rest of the day free, shall we head back to yours for a bit and pop to the gym later?” Niall asked  
“Will Liam be there” Louis winked, feeling rather pleased with himself as Niall blushed about six different shades of red, he shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, the red in his cheeks faded, but his ears were still red at the tips, Louis snickered.  
“No, he’s only in on Mondays” Niall said into his arms as he dropped his head onto the table  
“And so Niall the Stalker Horan, How do you know that?” Louis asked  
“Zayn told me” He mumbled into his hands. Louis laughed  
“Okay, lets head to mine then” He said patting Niall on the back, They stood up and walked out of the lunch hall and making their way to the exit, Louis running excitedly around Niall in circles.  
“Calm the fuck down Louis, you’re like an over excited puppy” He laughed  
“Puppys are cute so I take that as a compliment” Louis grinned hitting into someone  
“Shit” They said and Louis stopped bobbing on the spot turning around to see who he’d walked into. He groaned and took a step back as he recognise the same boy he’d soaked the other week  
“Fuck” Niall whispered  
“You!” The boy said with a growl  
“Me?” Louis asked tilting his head to the side  
“What the hell is your problem?” He asked  
“Haven’t got one” Louis shrugged, he knew he was pushing his luck but he wasn’t in the most sensible mood, he blamed it on the fact he’d put sugar in his tea that morning. “What’s yours?”  
“I-Wha-Fuck you” He said looking confused  
“Look mate, I know I’m good looking and everything, but I’d really rather you didn’t” He said, the boys eyes drew into a scowl and Louis took that as his cue to leave. “Good bye, have a nice day” And with that he grabbed Nialls arm and dragged them away as quickly as possible  
“Jesus Lou, What the fuck is with you today, that was fucking awesome, that cunt didn’t know what had hit him” Louis rolled his eyes and shrugged  
“I think I’m hyper but it may be that I’ve found my path in life and I’m now fucking awesome” He grinned and Niall rolled his eyes as they made their way down the street. They crossed the road and took the short cut through the park Louis smiled at the willow tree and glared at the bridge. They walked past a small pond to see a few people sat around it, one of them being Harry. He caught Louis eyes and smiled giving him a small wave, Louis grinned waving back.  
“Your boyfriend looks like a hipster” Niall said and Louis hit his arm hard “Ow”  
“He’s not my boyfriend, and yeah he looks a little hipster right now, not going to lie” He agreed  
“But you want him to be” Niall grinned, Louis hit him again and Niall rubbed his arm “OW stop it” he pouted  
“Maybe I do, but we’ve only known each other a little while, we’ll just date a little and see where that takes us” He shrugged with a small smile  
“You’ll totally get it up the arse in the next we- OW” He said  
“YOU DESERVED THAT ONE” Louis shouted as he ran away from Niall  
“Cunt” Niall muttered chasing Louis as he ran across the road, dodging a car and a cyclist. They slammed through the door of the apartment block and ran up the stairs. Louis stopped at the top clutching his chest.  
“Need to go to the gym a little bit more” He panted and Niall silently agreed as they walked down the corridor. Louis fished around in his pocket with a frown, tapping his legs and chest in search for his keys. He gave a nervous chuckle before opening his bag and searching through it, looking past the piles of crumpled paper he was sure was important, and the mouldy banana mashed at the bottom  
“I seem to be locked out” He giggled  
“Damn it Lou, you’ll have to call a lock smith or something” Niall sighed  
“Harry has a spare” Louis said happily  
“Oh okay, well give him a call then” Louis frowned because it had just occurred to him that He and Harry had yet to swap numbers. Which was rather stupid, yet they hadn’t really needed to, having most of their conversations over the wall,  
“Yeah, I don’t have his number” He frowned  
“So you’re dating this boy but you haven’t got his number? Jeeze Lou”  
“We didn’t really need to call, I mean we talk in other ways… Like face to face… face to wall” He continued  
“Like a facebook wall?” Niall asked leaning against the door opposite Louis. Louis shook his head, Niall wouldn’t get it, he was reliant on technology.  
“Actual wall” He said  
“What are you, a Viking? There is bloody technology nowadays” He said rolling his eyes.  
“Um…” Louis frowned not knowing how to answer, when the door behind Niall opened and Niall fell to the floor with a thump. Louis tried to keep a straight face as Niall scampered up quickly. The woman with the cats walked out with a big smile  
“Hello boys”  
“Hey” Louis said feeling a little awkward  
“Hello” Niall said jumping up next to Louis with a big smile on his face  
“Heard you’re locked out, want to come in for a cup of tea?” She asked  
“Oh, Tea” Louis grinned nodding, Niall looked hesitant  
“I just made a Victoria sponge too” And Niall was sold and they walked into her flat together. She closed the door and smiled, Louis thought back to what Harry had said and told himself that no matter what, he wouldn’t buy any cat ashes. He’d only knock them over and they’d get stuck up his nose.  
“That’s Fudge” She said as her puppy ran at them, Louis bent down and stroked the dogs head, “He’s friendly enough” Louis smiled at her, he house smelt a lot like soap and cat food.   
“I like what you’ve done with the place” Niall grinned, looking around at all the lace and the mouldy green looking walls, Louis tried to hide his disgust at the colour and nodded  
“You two are to kind” She said “I don’t get a lot of visitors, although Harry likes to keep me company sometimes, such a nice boy” She sighed, Louis blushed as Niall sent him an eyebrow wiggle  
“Yeah, he’s lovely” Louis nodded as they walked into the kitchen and sat at her kitchen table as she put the kettle on the stove.  
“Where were you two going the other day, you looked cosy” She grinned pulling her knitted cardigan around her  
“He took me on a picnic” Louis giggled; She looked at him with a soft smile and offered them some cake.  
They ended up talking to her for a while. Louis had been totally wrong about her. She was lovely and made a very nice cup of tea. She also told them she’d been knitting them jumpers, and they were very surprised when she handed them each one. Nialls being navy with a four-leaf clover and Louis was cream and had a fish on it. He pouted at her as she giggled.  
“I heard the commotion, thin walls we’ve got right?” And Louis wondered just how much of anything she actually heard. But she seemed to sense what he was thinking, “I can only hear when you’re shouting… or singing. This morning was very nice, my grand daughter was very good at that song” Louis blushed and looked to the ground. They left at half four and bumped into Harry as they walked down the stairs  
“Harreh, just who we wanted to see” Louis said bouncing on the spot  
“What are you wearing?” Harry asked his mouth falling open, Louis had thought he’d be funny and wear the jumper, now he was regretting his decision it a little.  
“Beatrice made it, she heard Zayn screaming about my goldfish still floating around in the tank, and when I yelled about my goldfish drowning its self” Louis shrugged  
“Mrs Hartford?” Harry shook his head, Louis nodded eagerly.  
“Yeah we went for tea and cake, and she didn’t show us one cat picture!” Louis said happily, “Oh yeah, I locked myself out, are you going out tonight?” He asked, Harry shook his head  
“Okay, Niall and I are going to the gym if you’d like to join?” Harry looked thoughtful before a small smirk appeared on his face  
“Okay, I’ll just drop off my bag and put on something better to wear” He said pointing to his overly tight skinnies, Louis smirked as Harry walked past them, and smacked Harrys bum. They sat on the stairs and waited until Harry came back a minute later with sweatpants a tank top and a beanie on. Louis forced himself not to drool and smiled instead, eyes caught on a light pink knitted jumper  
“She made me one” He said looking embarrassed, showing a cat. Louis and Niall burst into a fit of giggles. Harry pouted and stuffed the jumper into a bag and hit them both on the arm.  
“Mean” Louis pouted  
“Cunt” Niall agreed. Harry laughed and they walked down the stairs together. Louis felt Harrys hand brush against his and he glanced at Harry, lacing their fingers together.


	21. Chapter 21

They got to the Gym rather too quickly in Louis opinion. He was quite content walking along hand in hand with Harry as Niall talked about how he was going to walk into his class naked to test the theory that his lecturer was actually blind.  
They walked into the Gym and Zayn was leaning against the counter talking to Perrie who was smiling as she presented him with her college card. He looked up and waved at them. Eyebrows raising at Harrys and Louis’ hands. Louis sent a small wave to Zayn with his free hand.  
“Don’t fly off the treadmill again, Lou” Zayn grinned, Louis looked at the ground mortified as Harry snickered, Louis glared at Niall.  
“I would have been fine if someone hadn’t thrown a chocolate bar at my face” He said sticking his tongue out at Niall.  
“What the fuck are you even wearing?” Zayn asked taking in Louis’ jumper and flicking the fish, Louis pushed his hand away and Zayn leaned back on the counter, Perrie still stood by his side smirking at the Jumper.  
“Don’t diss the jumper, Beatrice spent ages knitting this for me, I bet its made of cat fur, its all soft. It smells like cabbage though,” He said sniffing it and wrinkling up his nose. Harry shook his head with a grimace.  
“Well, okay. My shift ends in an hour, so what’d you say to those drinks?” Zayn said looking at Perrie with a smile, Louis rolled his eyes and pulled Harry away towards the changing rooms, Niall skipping along behind them, they heard Perrie agree.  
The week passed by in the same manor. Louis, Niall, Harry, Liam and Zayn hung out watching films at night on days Zayn wasn’t working and they spent time at the gym when he was. They were getting closer and Louis felt he’d gained himself an odd little family. Talking of family he was on his on the phone to his mum stood in his kitchen on Friday night, organising his date with Harry.  
“No my health is fine mum,, I only need to come home to pick up my car, when is best for you?” Louis asked holding the phone to his ear as he looked through his fridge throwing the old stuff out. Who needed mustard anyway? And he didn’t even want to think about the green stuff at the very back in the small tub.  
“Sure, why? And I’m around all day, want me to pick you up from yours?” She asked, Louis smiled because she always knew exactly how to help him out  
“Going on a date tomorrow” He grinned to himself  
“A date? Who’s the lucky boy?” She asked  
“Harry” Louis giggled  
“Your next door neighbour Harry?” She asked and Louis nodded before realising his mum couldn’t see and face palmed himself and getting some green gloop on his forehead  
“Eugh, yeah it’s him” Louis said getting up from the floor and washing his forehead towing it off with a tea towel.  
“I’ll stop by tomorrow” She replied,   
“Thanks mum, bye”   
“Bye, Hon” Louis hung up and grinned as his plan was coming together and he hoped Harry would find it nice.  
“Lou boo” Harry called walking into his flat  
“Out mister, go home we have a date tomorrow and you’re not spending the night here” Louis called out  
“Awh but, Lou” Harry whined walking towards the kitchen  
“Don’t come in” Louis whined  
“Why?” Harry asked  
“I have weird gloop on my forehead” Louis whined and Harry laughed loudly  
“Typical”  
“shut up” Louis groaned running his hand over his face and groaning as he got more gloop on his face  
“ew, what even is that?” Harry asked  
“I said don’t come in and I don’t know” Louis whined as Harry walked over to him and picked up the teas-towel and cleaned Louis face off  
“only you” He grinned “and it smells like pesto”  
“pesto?” Louis asked  
“yeah, and I am cuddling you tonight” Harry grinned  
“fine” Louis sighed, although he really did not mind at all. They walked into the living room and Harry jumped on the sofa pulling Louis on top of him. They put on a film and cuddled down into the sofa together.  
They fell asleep on the sofa Harry spooning Louis and as morning arrived Louis sat up stretching his back and rubbing his eyes  
“Haz” He muttered poking Harrys sides  
“No” Harry moaned turning over  
“Harry” Louis moaned again and leant over Harry licking a strip up his neck, Harry rolled onto his back and smiled at Louis  
“Hey sexy”   
“Hey babe” Louis replied standing up “you need to go so I can sort out our date” He grinned looking at his clock and seeing it was now past mid day  
“can’t believe you’re kicking me out” He pouted  
“I’ll pick you up at half three” Louis smiled, Harry stood up and walked towards te door  
“do I get a kiss goodbye?” Harry asked  
“nope” Louis smiled walking over to the waiting Harry and kissed him pushing him backwards out of the front door and closing the door in his face  
“you’re sending m mixed messages and I’m not sure I like it” Harry called through the door  
“you love it” Louis replied.   
“I’ll be at the library” Harry replied and Louis grinned and decided to get ready. As he finished his hair his mobile rang and he ran out of his flat picking up his phone and wallet as he did, he ran down the stairs and towards a car parked at the side of the road.  
“Mummy” Louis grinned throwing the door open and jumped in, leaning over the gear stick to hug his mum, he had always been extremely close with her and being way from her was meant to have been hard, but he wasn’t often thinking about how he was missing home. He wasn’t that far away as it was.  
“Hey, Boo. How’s uni going?” She asked  
“It’s alright really, I’m picking Harry up from the library in half an hour” He grinned and Jay patted his knee  
“I hope you’ll have fun” She grinned starting up the car and pulling out.  
“yeah, I’m sure we will” he agreed  
“And I want to meet him soon” She grinned  
“Oh no” Louis shook his head thinking of just how many awful and embarrassing things that could be revealed as his mum talked of his childhood  
“Come on boo, I wouldn’t tell him about the time you-“   
“Mum stop” Louis shook his head as they drove down the road he grew up on  
“you love me” She grinned  
“I have to, you’re my mum” He winked as she parked the car  
“Have you got time for a cup of tea?” She asked  
“Sorry mum, but I’ll pop by another day this week when the girls are about to catch up” He smiled stepping out of the door, His mum walked around the car and pulled him into a hug  
“See you, Boo” He pulled out his car keys and walked over to his own car and ran a hand over it. He really had missed his car.  
“Bye” He waved looking up at the house, it didn’t feel so much a home as his flat did but he still got little feeling of home from it, and he did miss it.  
He opened the car as his mum waved from the door and he turned on the ignition and pulled from the driveway turning on the cd and grinning as the fray started up  
“I have good taste” He said to himself.  
He drove the long way to the library and pulled into a space in front of it before turning off the engine and hopping out of his car. He walked into the library and saw Harry sat in the same place he and Eleanor had sat previously with Perrie and another girl  
Louis crept up behind them and smiled as he leant over Harry and whispered in his ear  
“Ready or not I’m going to take you anyway” Harry jumped and dropped his book on the floor as Perrie and the other girl both laughed.  
“Shh” The librarian said looking over with a glare.  
“Louis” Harry whined placing a hand over his heart and letting out a shaky breath  
“Ready for our date?” Louis asked massaging Harrys shoulders slightly  
“yeah” Harry grinned and placed his notebook in his bag before standing up  
“See you, Perrie, Jade” He smiled and turned to follow Louis. Louis skipped towards the door waving overly to the librarian who couldn’t help but smile at his happy ways.  
Louis spun around in the revolving door and out the other side waiting for Harry  
“You’re excitable” He grinned  
“You’re not” Louis noted  
“So where are we going?” Harry asked grin lighting up his face  
“Secret, now hop in” Louis smiled patting the to of his car  
“Oh god you’ve stolen a car” Harry said his eyes going wide  
“Always expecting the worst of me!” Louis sighed  
“So it’s yours?” He asked running his hand over the top  
“It is” Louis nodded “Get in” He grinned walking around and getting into the driving seat  
“Where are we going Lou?” Harry whined as he slipped into the passenger seat  
“I’m not going to tell you” Louis grinned at him ruffling his hair before starting the engine.  
“Is it far?” Harry asked  
“About an hour” Louis smiled  
“Is the journey part of the date or would you mind me continuing my essay” Harry asked  
“Geek” Louis faked a cough  
“Mature” Harry copied  
“Fine, but only if I can play music” Louis grinned  
“only if it’s not who let the dogs out” Harry replied getting his notebook out  
“damn it, and I was going to dance” Louis said pulling out  
“and then we’d join your fish” Harry laughed  
“too soon, Harry” Louis faked a sniff  
“Essay” Hrry laughed. Louis rolled his eyes and pressed his cd player on so the fray was playing and they drove in silence. Louis’ eyes flicked occasionally to Harry from the corner of his eye because, really. Harry looked good when he was concentrating.  
About an hour and a bit of driving later Louis was pulling into a space and turning the engine off looking at Harry to see his reaction, Harry looked up slowly  
“We’re at the beach” Harry said his jaw dropping  
“well spotted” Louis grinned  
“And it’s sunset” Harry added  
“It is” Louis agreed with a smile, getting out of the car and opening Harrys door, Harry stepped out looking awed  
Louis looked at Harry whos face was silhouetted against the sunset and he smiled, linking his little finger with Harrys who gave it a light squeeze as they started to walk aimlessly  
“you’re a romantic, Lou” Harry smiled and Louis looked at him  
“how so?”  
“Romantic walk along the beach in the sunset” Harry raised an eyebrow  
“Well I’ve always wanted to… I like… oh shut up Harry” Louis groaned hitting Harry lightly on the arm before looking down at the sand and scuffing it with his foot  
“I like it, it’s something I thought I’d only watch in a movie, never actually happen to me” Harry smiled   
“Well that works in more ways than one. I’ve never got a phone call in the middle of the night about my favourite flavour of ice cream and then get chased by a mad axe man who chops off my ears and sends them to my pet dog” Louis replied  
“way to break the mood, Lou. What the hell kind of film is that anyway?” Harry asked and Louis felt that he could stay locked in this minute forever  
“okay so maybe the ear thing is taking this a little bit too far but then again… last one to the sea will be eaten by an axe man” Louis said pulling his hand from Harrys and running towards the sea, Harry groaned from behind him and Louis heard him follow him. They reached the sea at the same time and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis lifting him up, Louis’ back to Harrys chest. Louis squealed loudly and laughed as Harry put him down again.  
“Lets go skinny dipping” Harry said, Louis looked over his shoulder at Harry with a raised eyebrow  
“It’s October, the sea is freezing” He reminded Harry  
“and?” Harry smirked looking down at Louis  
“It’s just an excuse to get naked and see my bum isn’t it” Louis laughed, Harry rolled his eyes and tightened his arms around Louis resting his chin on Louis shoulder  
“Maybe” They stood and looked out at the horizon together, the steady rush of the waves occasionally brushing against their feet and the distant road noise was the only sounds other than their breaths. Louis placed his hands over Harrys and sighed leaning further into Harry  
“I love the sea” Harry breathed breaking the silence  
“yeah, its just so big” Louis breathed shuddering as Harrys breath hit his neck.  
“That’s what she said” Harry whispered burying his head into Louis neck and chuckling  
“way to break the mood, Haz” Louis copied Harry from earlier and Harry laughed louder into his neck causing Louis to shudder again and turn around  
“Oh come on” Louis sighed as Harry continued to laugh burying his head into Louis shoulder instead  
“Come on what. Lou?” He continued  
“You re a child” Louis sighed wrapping his arms around Harry and wondering why he liked such an idiot. But knowing that if Harry was any different he may not feel quite the same.  
“Lets go sit under the pier” Harry said through pants trying to stop laughing. Louis smiled and played with a bit of hair by Harrys ear that seemed to curl a little more than the rest and Harry grabbed his hand pulling it away from his face and leant in slowly pressing his lips to Louis in a way that Louis felt like he was sinking into the sand. He slipped his fingers between Harrys as Harry placed his other hand on Louis cheek, Louis sighed and tilted his head slightly and their lips began to move in sync together.  
Louis stepped in closer to Harry and ran his hand through his hair as Harry ran his tongue over Louis lip, Louis opened his mouth and Harry leisurely licked into Louis mouth and Louis squeezed Harrys hand tighter, he’d never had a kiss that had felt quite like he was floating above the world.  
Harry drew back and Louis groaned and pouted at the lack of contact, he looked u at Harry who was glowing in the sunset and smiled as Harry ran his thumb over Louis lip tenderly  
“Pier?” Louis asked watching as Harrys eyes pierced into his own, He nodded with a smile and turned around pulling Louis towards the pier. Louis giggled as he stumbled over the sand, it was getting dark now and Louis felt like it was now becoming an adventure.  
“I still think we should go skinny dipping” Harry smirked at Louis  
“Yeah?” Louis sighed  
“Yeah” Harry bit his lip  
“on one condition” Louis said pointing a finger at Harry who licked it but nodded  
“what’s that?” He asked  
“You have to warm me up after” Louis reasoned and Harry grinned  
“alright” He nodded letting go of Louis hand and pulling his jumper over his head and looked over at Louis. Louis watched him with a smile  
“You really enjoy getting naked, huh?” He asked with a smile  
“I really do, but you should really get naked too” Harry replied stepping closer to Louis who couldn’t help but look at Harrys chest and run his finger lightly over Harrys abs.   
Harry grabbed his hands and lifted his arms above his head and pulled his jumped off and smirked as Louis dropped his arms and stepped into Harry with a sly grin as Louis popped the button on Harrys jeans and undid the zip, Harry started laughing and did the same to Louis, They laughed and pulled their own jeans off and threw them on top of their jumpers, Harry stripped of his boxers within seconds and Louis laughed as he pulled his down and they ran towards the sea together,  
“Holy shit its cold” Louis screamed as his feet met the water and Harry dived straight under the water, Louis stared at the water as Harry sat down on the floor and looked u at Louis  
“I can see your dick” He smiled flicking damp hair from his face  
“how did you do that?” Louis whined with a shiver. Harry smirked and grabbed Louis ankle giving it a pull and Louis lost his footing falling straight into the water with another scream that was soon muffled by the salty water, he pushed his head up spluttering and shaking water from his eyes, Harry was laughing as Louis looked at him with shock  
“I can’t believe you did that” Louis said tying not to laugh as he shivered  
“lets go further” Harry said grabbing Louis hand and pulling him deeper into the sea  
“So cold” Louis shivered, Harry pulled him closer and Louis wrapped himself into Harrys warmth.  
“You look good in the moonlight” Harry whispered  
“you look good naked” Louis relied  
“Always ruining the mood” Harry sighed  
“Yeah, and?” Louis giggled and pressed his lips to Harry before pulling back “My lips are all numb” He whined  
“I think I can help with that” Harry winked leaning in and kissing him again lot firmer than before, his lips covering Louis’ own. He ran his tongue over Louis lips who immediately opened his mouth for Harry.  
Their tongues were becoming rougher and faster and their breaths were coming out in rough pants, Louis knew he was enjoying this more than he should and blamed the fact he’d not done this before. He just hoped Harry didn’t notice his growing problem, which he was surprised he could even get in such a problem with the current temperature of the water.   
Harry pressed in closer to Louis as the waves hitting the two, but Louis didn’t seem to notice how numb he was because Harry was wrapped around him, licking feverously into Louis mouth. Louis made an odd noise in the back of his throat and ran his hands through Harrys hair, Harry lowered his hips to Louis and Louis opened his eyes as he felt Harry in the same predicament as him and suddenly he felt a lot better about the situation and tilted his head to meet Harrys lips better.  
Louis ran his hands down Harrys back and back up slowly as Harry placed a hand on Louis bum and squeezed with one hand and ran his other hand down Louis chest slowly. He ran his hand lower and Louis’ breath picked up, he pulled lightly at Harrys hair. Harrys hand drew lower and Louis’ whole body seemed to tingle where Harrys hand had been, Harry ran his hand over Louis crotch,  
“Hmm” Louis hummed eyes opening wide and looking at Harry who was looking at him curiously  
“Okay?” He whispered. Louis gulped having not been this far with anyone before. He gulped, his throat feeling dry but nodded slightly as Harry leant back in and their lips locked again before Harrys palm ghosted over Louis crotch again before wrapping his hand around Louis,  
“Oi, get out of the sea” A voice boomed at them and they jumped and span round, water spraying everywhere and looked to see a man with a torch walking towards the sea, Harry swore under his breath and Louis thought the same thing as he was painfully hard and something was about to happen with Harry and he was finally ready for it. Harry sighed and grabbed Louis hand, Louis giggled and they tripped in the water together and onto the beach putting their boxers on grabbing their clothes and running towards the car, leaving the man shouting  
“Youth of today, can’t keep their hormones at bay, this is a beach, wait until I tell my budgie about this”


End file.
